Les chaussettes de Dumbledore
by emmaD
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, Poudlard vit entrer en ses murs le plus étonnant petit garçon qu'on puisse imaginer. Venez découvrir les fabuleuses aventures du plus fabuleux de tous les magiciens: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !
1. prologue

Les chaussettes de Dumbledore

Prologue

* * *

Dans un petit village paisible à la limite de l'Écosse et de l'Angleterre, qui répondait au doux nom de Snape, vivait autrefois un petit garçon bien étrange. Il habitait avec son frère et sa grand'mère une petite maison biscornue dans le parc d'un somptueux manoir. Tout le monde dans les environs le connaissait et l'aimait beaucoup, même s'il était parfois vraiment étrange.

La grand'mère, Maggie, s'était mariée très jeune avec le beau John, le fils du savetier de Snape. Pendant longtemps, ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir d'enfants. Et puis, alors qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir après plus de quinze ans de mariage, leur était né un magnifique petit garçon nommé Brian. Malheureusement, John était mort quand son fils n'avait que sept ans.

Alors, Maggie était entrée au service de la famille Rogue, pour s'occuper du linge. Les Rogue occupaient une gentilhommière un peu à l'écart du village. Ils étaient arrogants et désagréables, mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils lui offraient l'emploi qui lui convenait le mieux, puisque Brian pouvait rester avec elle, tant qu'il ne faisait pas de dégâts. Elle s'était installée avec le petit garçon dans une maisonnette curieuse construite par un propriétaire excentrique au siècle précédent dans le parc.

Maggie et Brian travaillaient dur à longueur de journée, mais soudés par leur amour et leur confiance en la vie, ils n'étaient pas malheureux. À vrai dire, en voyant les cœurs secs et tristes des divers membres de la famille Rogue, ils se sentaient même privilégiés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Brian grandit et devint un homme. Sa mère l'adorait et espérait voir bientôt de nombreux petits-enfants courir dans sa maison.

Un beau jour, au début de l'été, Brian, qui servait désormais de cocher aux Rogue et faisait de nombreuses courses pour eux, rentra avec dans les bras, une jeune fille fort mal en point. Elle avait apparemment passé plusieurs nuits dans la forêt où elle avait pris froid et n'avait pas mangé suffisamment.

Maggie, bonne âme comme elle l'était, soigna la malheureuse avec un grand dévouement. Quand elle eut repris conscience, celle-ci déclara s'appeler Gwendolyn Bérénice Fausta Tallulah Weasley, ce qui laissa pantois la brave lingère et son fils. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'une seule personne pût avoir autant de noms ! La jeune fille éclata de rire à les voir si surpris, et leur demanda de l'appeler simplement Gwen.

Gwen était ravissante. Sa longue chevelure rousse, ses grands yeux noisette, son allure qui avait quelque chose de noble et de mystérieux, tout cela ne tarda pas à tourner la tête à plusieurs garçons du village. C'était une jeune fille à l'intelligence vive et à l'esprit prompt. Elle avait un tempérament bien à elle, une personnalité très affirmée. Elle tenait tête aux hommes avec une rare audace pour une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Elle prétendait en public avoir tout oublié de son passé.

Par jalousie, on fit bientôt circuler des rumeurs sur son compte : on disait que c'était une sorcière, un démon envoyé par le diable pour perdre les hommes de Snape. Brian la défendait avec fougue, et Gwen admirait le feu qui brûlait alors dans ses yeux bleus, habituellement habités par une lueur de malice.

Elle avait raconté la triste histoire de sa vie aux seules personnes à qui elle faisait pleine confiance, Maggie et Brian. Elle ne leur avait pas caché qu'elle était en fuite et qu'on voulait sa mort. Ses deux hôtes, loin de vouloir la chasser, n'en étaient que plus résolus à la protéger.

Maggie avait été un peu réticente dans les premiers temps. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que Gwen n'avait rien d'une créature diabolique. La brave femme se fiait à son instinct et à son bon sens : la jeune fille qu'elle avait soignée et accueillie était vraiment quelqu'un de bien dans son opinion, et sa condition particulière n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Gwen, quant à elle, avait pleinement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eue d'atterrir chez des gens si charmants et si accueillants. En d'autres circonstances, qui savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?

L'été suivant, Brian et Gwen se marièrent dans la petite église de Snape.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Une autre année pleine d'un bonheur tranquille passa. Pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde, la famille s'agrandit avec la naissance de jumeaux. Gwen insista pour choisir les noms qu'elle voulait leur donner : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian et Abelforth Candidus Gawain John furent donc inscrits sur les registres de la paroisse. Nés un peu d'avance, les deux petits garçons demandaient beaucoup d'attention. Maggie et Gwen étaient ravies d'avoir une excuse pour ne jamais les quitter. Et Brian se réjouissait qu'il y eût deux enfants, car ainsi, ni sa mère ni sa femme n'était jamais exclue des soins à leur porter.

Gwen s'absentait parfois quelques heures durant. Elle ramenait alors des livres que ni Brian ni Maggie ne pouvaient identifier. Il faut dire qu'ils ne savaient lire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il lui arrivait aussi de préparer d'étranges décoctions dans des marmites spéciales. Son mari et sa belle-mère lui faisaient entièrement confiance et acceptaient tout ce qu'elle leur préparait. La jeune femme leur en était infiniment reconaissante. Toutes les possessions de Gwen étaient dissimulées soigneusement dans la huche à pain de leur petite maison, car aucun d'eux ne pensait que les autres seraient aussi ouverts que Jonh et Maggie.

Ils étaient heureux et ne demandaient qu'à continuer de l'être.

Mais un beau matin, trois ans après l'arrivée de Gwen, alors que les jumeaux n'avaient qu'un an, le malheur les avait rattrapés.

Gwen avait brutalement surgi dans la cuisine, l'air absolument terrorisé et déterminé à la fois, tenant une fine baguette à la main. Elle avait ordonné à sa belle-mère d'emmener les enfants au plus vite et elle avait fait disparaître tout ce qui prouvait leur existence. Maggie n'avait pas discuté, elle avait emporté les petits au manoir en sortant par la porte de derrière.

Brian n'avait pas voulu abandonner sa femme.

Depuis ce triste jour, Maggie élevait seule Albus et Abelforth.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les deux enfants partageaient une ressemblance physique extraordinaire, mais leurs caractères étaient on ne pouvait plus différents. Ils avaient tous les deux la belle chevelure de leur mère, avec une nuance un peu plus sombre cependant. Et Maggie avait un pincement au cœur quand elle plongeait son regard dans leurs magnifiques yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de leur père. Cependant, la lueur de malice qui caractérisait Brian ne se retrouvait que chez Albus.

Albus était toujours prêt à rire, et à se moquer gentiment. Plein de vie, il était très difficile à surveiller, et il épuisait sa pauvre « Granny ». Maggie avait trouvé la solution quand il avait eu quatre ans : le bon pasteur du village, qui avait marié Brian et Gwen et baptisé les enfants, apprit à lire aux deux petits garçons qu'il aimait beaucoup, comme tout le monde. De ce jour, il devint presque impossible d'arracher Albus aux livres de sa mère — les seuls disponibles à la maison. Pour mener le bambin à sa guise, la grand'mère avait fini par découvrir l'autre solution miracle : Albus adorait les caramels que confectionnait la vieille dame, et il se tenait à carreau dès que l'on menaçait de l'en priver.

Abelforth lui semblait toujours plongé dans un rêve merveilleux ou une contemplation profonde. La plupart du temps, on avait l'impression qu'il ne savait ni le lieu ni le moment où il se trouvait. Quand il daignait porter attention au monde qui l'entourait, il posait sur tout un regard étonné et lointain. Il épuisait donc lui aussi sa grand'mère, qui essayait vainement de l'intéresser à une activité quelconque. Même la lecture le laissait parfaitement indifférent et plus d'une fois, Maggie le surprit en train de fixer le vide, un livre ouvert à l'envers sur les genoux. Pourtant, il était loin d'être stupide et quand il prenait la parole, on était toujours surpris par l'acuité de ses remarques.

Au village, on aimait bien les jumeaux. Maggie s'était d'ailleurs rendue compte qu'Albus en profitait pour se faire offrir des confiseries par la vieille Mme Evans, l'épicière au cœur un peu trop tendre. Il faut dire qu'Albus savait si bien jouer de son charme ! Quand il vous regardait, la tête légèrement de côté, le regard implorant, avec une petite moue adorable, on aurait voulu pouvoir lui offrir la plus grande usine de bonbons d'Angleterre.

Quand il avait eu six ans, Albus avait connu un des plus grands drames de sa vie : furieuse de passer des soirées entières à repriser ses chaussettes, Maggie avait décrété que le garnement se contenterait désormais de sabots, comme tout le monde. Pieds nus dans lesdits sabots, Albus se sentait horriblement malheureux, mais rien n'y avait fait, il n'avait jamais pu obtenir le droit de porter à nouveau souliers et chaussettes, comme son frère. Il était fort mécontent de se voir ainsi défavorisé, alors que le seul mérite d'Abelforth dans cette histoire était de bayer aux corneilles à longueur de temps, ce qui évidemment, n'usait guère ses chaussettes...

Les deux garçons avaient pour compagnon de jeux Jeremiah Rogue, le jeune fils de la maison qui avait un an de plus qu'eux. Il se moquait copieusement de la tenue « paysanne » d'Albus. Abelforth, lui, comme d'habitude, s'en fichait complètement. Ces trois-là, c'était quelque chose ! Jeremiah commandait, avec une arrogance à peine supportable. Albus le regardait avec agacement, mais finissait par suivre, pour ne pas avoir à rester seul. Quant à Abelforth, la moitié du temps, il ne semblait pas comprendre du tout de quoi il était question. Cependant, comme ils étaient les seuls enfants habitant le manoir Rogue, ils se sentaient en quelque sorte obligés de s'entendre un minimum.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plusieurs incidents curieux émaillèrent la petite enfance des deux frères. Un jour, alors que les jumeaux avaient trois ans, Jeremiah se retrouva sur le toit de la petite maison de Maggie, et personne ne comprit comment il avait réussi un tel exploit. La vieille dame avait cependant beaucoup grondé Albus, et celui-ci n'avait pas protesté.

Une autre fois, le facteur s'étala dans une large flaque de boue, alors qu'il venait de faire une remarque fort déplaisante à Abelforth sur sa soi-disant étrangeté qu'il devait tenir de sa mère. De nouveau, Maggie réprimanda vertement son petit-fils.

Quand ils surent lire, ils comprirent mieux comment il était possible qu'ils fussent responsables de tels événements, grâce aux livres de leur mère. Maggie leur expliqua alors qu'ils ne devaient surtout en parler à personne et que s'ils se servaient de leurs capacités pour faire du mal à quiconque, elle leur ferait regretter d'être venus au monde.

Albus voulait contrôler les pouvoirs extraordinaires qu'il tenait de sa chère maman. Lisant et relisant les livres, se concentrant de toutes ses forces, il parvint plus d'une fois à produire des sortilèges simples mais parfaitement maîtrisés. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de baguette pour pouvoir obtenir des résultats encore meilleurs. Sa Granny était fière de lui, mais elle exigeait la plus grande prudence. Il ne s'entraînait que lorsque Jeremiah était en cours avec ses précepteurs.

À l'âge de huit ans, Albus demanda l'autorisation de sa servir du chaudron de Gwen. Il ne pouvait pas en faire grand'chose d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien à mettre dedans, mais il fut enchanté de ce qu'il obtint.

Abelforth observait son frère avec désintérêt (comment était-ce possible ? Nul ne le sait, mais pourtant, c'était exactement cela : Abelforth observait tout avec désintérêt). Cependant il le seconda dans la plupart de ces expériences. En effet, il avait une grande affection pour Albus, et il était prêt à céder à tous les caprices de son frère, comme tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le moment qu'Albus et Abelforth préféraient, c'était le soir, lorsque, au moment de les coucher, leur Granny les prenaient sur ses genoux, puis, quand ils eurent grandi, à ses pieds, pour écouter quelque histoire fantastique. Elle connaissait tous les contes et légendes d'Écosse et d'Angleterre, sans compter la plupart des mythes que l'on racontait en Irlande et au pays de Galles. Elle savait aussi bien des choses tout à fait authentiques que Gwen lui avait autrefois apprises.

Mais l'histoire préférée des deux petits garçons était celle de leurs parents. Leur imagination débordante n'avaient d'égale que celle de leur grand'mère et le récit était vite devenu tout à fait épique. Leur mère leur semblait avoir été une de ces fées légendaires dont les vieilles ballades regorgeaient. Elle vivait dans un magnifique château du nom de Poudlard. Elle en était la princesse (évidemment), mais une profonde tristesse accablait son cœur. Un jour, quelque méchante reine avait essayé de la perdre dans la forêt, mais Papa était venu la sauver juste à temps. Leur père était un preux chevalier prêt à tout pour défendre sa dame.

Hélas, la méchante reine avait réussi à les retrouver, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Leur amour, plus fort que la mort, continuait certainement à fleurir quelque part, au Paradis chez le Bon Dieu ou sur l'île d'Avalon, c'était bien là la seule question.

C'était aussi le moment où ils avaient le droit de suçoter tranquillement un caramel. Albus avait donc deux excellentes raisons d'aimer particulièrement ces instants privilégiés passés auprès de la cheminée...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cette vie heureuse et sans histoire dura dix ans. Maggie savait que ses chers petits-fils allaient lui être enlevés quand ils auraient onze ans. Elle savait que c'était pour leur bien, qu'il était nécessaire qu'ils reçoivent une bonne éducation, comme leur mère, mais cela lui brisait le cœur. Alors, elle avait préféré ne rien leur dire, pour ne pas avoir à lire dans leurs yeux (du moins dans ceux d'Albus), l'impatience bien légitime qu'ils éprouveraient à l'idée de découvrir le monde dont venait Gwen.

Ce que Maggie ignorait, c'était qu'Albus était exceptionnellement doué pour son âge, qu'il en savait bien plus que tous ses futurs camarades. À vrai dire, même si elle s'en était rendue compte, elle n'y aurait guère accordé d'intérêt. Toute la science, tout le pouvoir, toute la richesse de la terre ne valaient pas grand'chose à ses yeux. Elle avait appris aux deux petits garçons ce qui était vraiment essentiel à son humble avis : la force que l'amour de vos proches vous donne en toutes circonstances, même au-delà de la mort.

Ainsi, en toute innocence, Maggie, vieille moldue analphabète, domestique de son état, avait doté le plus grand sorcier de l'époque contemporaine du plus grand pouvoir magique existant, lui offrant les clefs d'une victoire à venir bien longtemps après sa mort.

Mais pour le moment, Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans, très intrigué par l'étrange spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux : un hibou volait droit en direction de leur maison, et à le voir, on aurait pu croire qu'il portait quelque chose sur la patte.


	2. Premières rencontres

JKR a créé Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore, moi, je leur invente une enfance... Ca ne suffit pas à me permettre de dire qu'ils sont à moi !

* * *

  


Chapitre 1 : Premières rencontres

Albus, surpris, regarda le hibou se poser devant lui. Il y avait une lettre, sur parchemin, attachée à la patte de l'animal. Le petit garçon la détacha et entreprit d'offrir quelques grains (ceux des poules ; de toutes façons elles en avaient toujours trop) et un peu d'eau au volatile. Il l'observa avec curiosité pendant qu'il se restaurait. Il avait bien lu quelque part que les chouettes et hiboux transportaient le courrier magique, mais c'était la première fois que le monde de la magie se manifestait concrètement à lui. Il trouvait donc que le repas du gros hibou brun face à lui était d'une certaine manière extraordinairement intéressant. L'oiseau partit. Albus, revenant à la réalité, lut l'inscription portée sur l'enveloppe.

_Mr Albus Dumbledore_

_Pavillon champêtre_

_Parc du manoir Rogue_

_Snape_

_North Yorkshire_

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit son courrier : c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait, et de plus, cette lettre lui venait sans aucun doute d'un sorcier !

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_Directeur : Phineas Nigellus Black (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef)_

_Cher Mr Dumbledore,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez, croire, cher Mr Dumbledore, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,_

_Clelia Potter,_

_Directrice-adjointe._

Il reposa la lettre, enchanté. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant extraordinaire : il était admis à Poudlard ! Il était ADMIS à POUDLARD !

Il bondit soudain sur ses pieds et courut à la recherche de son frère et de sa grand'mère.

— Abel ! Granny !

— Quo qui s'passe, petiot ? s'inquiéta aussitôt sa grand'mère, qui profitait de la douce tiédeur du soir sur le pas de la porte.

— J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, Granny ! Ils disent que je peux y aller ! Comme Maman !

— Oh Albus ! C'est-y pas merveilleux ! s'exclama Granny, mais Albus sut aussitôt que la nouvelle l'attristait.

— Granny, pourquoi t'es triste ?

— Pass' que ton frère et toi, vous allez partir et me laisser toute seule, tiens, bougre d'idiot, voilà pourquoi.

— On t'écrira !

— Albus !

L'enfant rougit. Comment pouvait-il oublier que sa grand'mère ne savait pas lire ?

— On t'enverra des dessins alors !

— Si tu veux, Albus, si tu veux.

Le petit garçon ne savait trop comment consoler la vieille dame. Depuis toujours, il rêvait de Poudlard, cet endroit merveilleux que ses livres décrivaient et où il savait que sa mère avait été heureuse. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour y entrer et cette bonne nouvelle inattendue le réjouissait au plus haut point. Il avait du mal à trouver les mots pour réconforter sa grand'mère. Il préféra donc changer de sujet.

— Où est Abel ?

— J'sais pas Albus, sans doute dans son arbre.

En effet, Abelforth se prélassait à quelques mètres du sol, dans « son » hêtre, sur sa branche préférée. Devant lui sautillait un hibou impatient, mais le petit garçon ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Son frère et sa grand'mère le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Obéissant à leurs injonctions, il détacha la lettre attachée à la patte du volatile et redescendit de son arbre, tandis que le hibou reprenait rapidement son vol.

— Abel ! C'est la lettre de Poudlard ! Nous allons aller à Poudlard ! criait Albus, tout excité.

— Ah ? fit simplement son frère sur un ton parfaitement indifférent.

Albus commença une danse effrénée dans le parc, tournant autour des deux autres en chantant — faux — un chant de victoire jusqu'à leur donner mal au crâne.

— Albus, calme-toi un peu, veux-tu, dit finalement Granny. Lis-moi plutôt c'te fameuse lettre.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et s'assirent autour de la table. Albus commença la lecture de sa belle voix claire. Il enchaîna avec la liste des fournitures, qui allait de l'uniforme au chaudron, en passant bien sûr par les manuels scolaires.

— Hou lala, dit Granny. J'ai pas les moyens d'vous envoyer à Londres, moi ! Et j'ai pas idée d'comment qu'on peut trouver tout c'qui disent.

Granny fronça les sourcils, elle réfléchissait. Albus, un peu inquiet, la regardait en espérant qu'elle trouverait une solution.

— Faudrait leur expliquer que vot' pauv' mère est plus là pour nous aider, dit enfin Granny. Ils doivent pas être au courant.

— Il faut écrire une réponse et leur demander comment faire, déclara Albus d'un ton décidé.

— Pour sûr, Albus, mais pour le moment, c'est l'heure d'souper. On f'ra ça après.

Leur repas fut simple, principalement composé de pain et de soupe, comme tous les soirs. Une fois que tout fut rangé, Albus se saisit d'une plume et d'une belle feuille de papier et entama une longue lettre circonstanciée, comme on en lisait dans les livres. Il disait à voix haute au fur et à mesure les phrases qu'il avait l'intention d'écrire, et Granny reprenait ce qui devait l'être (même si en réalité, elle n'avait pas plus d'expérience que ses petits-fils dans ce domaine).

_Chère Professeur Potter,_

— C'est-y vraiment une femme, c'te professeur ? s'étonna Granny.

— Ben, vu qu'elle s'appelle Clelia, j'espère ! dit Albus d'un ton espiègle.

_Nous sommes très honorés de l'honneur que vous voulez bien nous faire en nous acceptant dans votre prestigieuse école et nous tenons à vous remercier de nous offrir une telle chance. C'est avec une joie immense que nous souhaitons l'accepter. _

_Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il faut procéder pour trouver les fournitures scolaires que vous nous demandez ou pour accéder au train. En effet, aucun sorcier adulte ne vit sous notre toit depuis que notre chère Mère a rejoint l'au-delà. Si vous vouliez bien nous donner les indications nécessaires, Professeur, nous vous en serions infiniment reconnaissants._

_Hélas, nous devons de plus vous signaler un autre problème. Nous vivons relativement modestement et notre grand'mère qui nous élève ne pourra certainement pas financer entièrement notre scolarité, d'autant plus que nous sommes deux. Aussi nous voyons-nous dans l'obligation de vous demander s'il quelque chose est prévu pour les étudiants dans notre situation._

_En espérant une réponse qui nous permettrait de vous rejoindre le premier septembre, nous sommes, Professeur, vos dévoués serviteurs,_

_Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore._

Albus, la langue entre les dents, s'était appliqué de son mieux et son écriture enfantine était parfaitement lisible. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre pâté, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Abelforth avait signé de façon fort maladroite, mais Albus ne s'en formalisa pas : cela faisait plus naturel. Granny souriait, très fière de constater une fois encore l'intelligence et le savoir de son petit Albus. Restait cependant un problème de taille : comment allaient-ils envoyer leur missive à son destinataire ?

La nuit était tombée. De nombreuses chouettes devaient être de sortie, sans aucun doute. Pris d'un fol espoir, le petit garçon sortit sur le pas de la porte et se mit à appeler.

— Petit, petit, petit. Joli oiseau, viens s'il te plaît. J'aurais un service à te demander. Gentil oiseau, viens. Bel oiseau, je t'en prie, nous avons tellement besoin de toi !

Granny et Abel le regardaient faire en silence. En fait, Abelforth semblait être reparti dans l'une de ces rêveries dont il avait le secret. Albus savait que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ça marcherait tout de même. Il continua donc son petit discours sans se démonter.

Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Albus se tut et sourit. Ça avait marché !

À leur grande surprise à tous trois (et pour une fois, même Abelforth eut l'air vraiment ébahi), ce ne fut pas un hibou mais un magnifique oiseau rouge et or de la taille d'un cygne qui vint se poser devant Albus. Celui-ci l'observa attentivement. Il essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire. Mais ce fut Abel qui devina.

— Tiens, dit-il sur un ton neutre, un phénix.

—T'as raison, Abel, c'est un phénix, et un beau avec ça, s'exclama Albus, ravi. Tu veux bien m'aider, dis ? demanda-t-il au superbe animal.

L'oiseau fit entendre quelques notes mélodieuses et tous surent qu'il avait répondu oui.

— Alors voilà, expliqua Albus très sérieusement. Je vais te confier une lettre pour le Professeur Potter à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. C'est important qu'elle la reçoive, sinon, Abel et moi, on ne pourra pas y aller, à Poudlard, et on ne saura jamais rien faire de bien avec tout le pouvoir magique que nous a donné Maman. Ce serait rudement dommage ! Donc, je te fais confiance, hein, mon tout beau ?

De nouveau, le phénix se fit comprendre par son chant. Albus fixa la lettre à sa patte et le regarda partir, confiant. Granny décida alors qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur les phénix en guise d'histoire du soir et envoya ses chers petits-fils au lit. Les deux garçons se firent un grand sourire avant de s'endormir. Bientôt, une vie nouvelle et merveilleuse allait commencer pour eux...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, les trois habitants de la petite maison avaient à peine eu le temps de finir leur repas du matin, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Granny alla ouvrir et se trouva face à un très vieux monsieur, vêtu d'une longue robe étrange.

— Bonjour Madame, dit-il avec une exquise politesse qui parut quelque peu extravagante aux trois Dumbledore (personne n'appelait jamais Granny « Madame »). Je m'excuse de vous déranger, je suis le professeur Flamel, de Poudlard.

— Oh mais bien sûr Professeur, s'écria Granny, entrez donc, faites comme chez vous ! On s'attendait pas à voir un professeur en chair et en os ! Mais pour une surprise, c'est une bonne surprise !

Le professeur, souriant, entra dans la petite maison biscornue. Albus le regardait intensément, et Abelforth était à nouveau perdu dans quelque rêve.

— Voici donc Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore, je suppose, déclara Flamel en posant les yeux sur les deux garçons.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit aussitôt Albus, en criant presque tant l'arrivée de son futur professeur le mettait dans tous ses états. Lui, c'est mon frère Abelforth, et moi,...

— Et vous, vous êtes Albus, j'imagine, acheva le vieil homme avec un bon sourire. Eh bien, Mr Albus, est-ce vous qui avez écrit la lettre que le professeur Potter a reçue hier soir ?

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit plus calmement le jeune sorcier, très impressionné d'être ainsi voussoyé : c'était la première fois de sa vie que cela arrivait.

— Et l'oiseau qui nous apporté ce message, est-il aussi à vous ?

Albus sentit l'intérêt immense que le phénix suscitait chez son interlocuteur.

— On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, Monsieur. Il fallait que j'envoie cette lettre, vous voyez. Mais on n'a pas de hibou, nous ! Alors, j'ai essayé d'en appeler un, mais c'est Fumseck qui est venu à la place.

— Vous lui avez donné un nom ?

— Euh... ben... j'en ai bien l'impression, ça m'est venu comme ça...

Albus n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Le phénix était apparu dans la pièce et le regardait tranquillement. Apparemment, il consentait à répondre au nom de Fumseck.

— Vous rendez-vous compte que ce phénix a décidé de se lier à vous ? demanda le professeur Flamel, visiblement impressionné.

— Euh... c'est grave ? dit Albus d'une petite voix.

— Au contraire mon garçon ! le contredit le professeur avec enthousiasme. Cela veut dire qu'il vous considère comme un grand sorcier, juste et loyal. Je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'un phénix ait choisi un garçon de votre âge comme compagnon. En général, ils se lient avec des sorciers très puissants dont l'enthousiasme juvénile est en train de disparaître pour laisser place à une vieillesse sérieuse pleine de sagesse.

— Peut-être que Fumseck avait envie de s'amuser pour une fois, rétorqua Albus, rassuré, avec un grand sourire.

— En tout cas, il ne te quittera pas, même quand tu seras un vieillard plein de sagesse, intervint tout à coup Abelforth. Mais sérieux... C'est une cause désespérée, essayer de te rendre sérieux !

Flamel le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

— Seriez-vous devin, mon garçon ?

— Non, Monsieur, répondit Abelforth. Mais ce n'est pas très dur de deviner qu'Albus sera un sorcier très sage et pas sérieux du tout, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Flamel resta un moment silencieux, comme stupéfait. Albus ne savait pas trop quoi dire : Abel annonçait souvent ce genre de choses un peu étranges, comme s'il lisait au plus profond de la personnalité des gens, mais ce n'était pas facile à expliquer à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

— Hé bien mes enfants, dit alors le professeur, le professeur Potter va être désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir elle-même quand je lui raconterai à quoi vous ressemblez. Vous serez sans aucun doute des recrues de choix pour Poudlard.

— C'est vrai, on va pouvoir y aller, alors ? s'enquit Albus, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

— Bien sûr, mon garçon ! répondit Flamel.

— Hourra ! hurla Albus en commençant une danse de victoire.

— Albus ! le réprimanda Granny. C'est pas comme ça que j't'ai élevé ! Non mais vraiment, t'as quel âge ?

— Laissez, Madame, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit gentiment le professeur. Puis-je vous emprunter vos charmants garçons pour quelques heures, le temps d'aller acheter ce dont ils ont besoin ?

— Justement, Monsieur, à ce propos... commença Granny d'un ton gêné.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Madame, il n'y a aucun problème. En fait, leur mère leur a laissé largement de quoi vivre.

— Comment ça ? Elle avait pas l'air d'être bien riche, ma chère p'tiote Gwen, s'étonna la vieille dame avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

— Oh, dit Flamel, ce sont des histoires un peu complexes, je le crains. Vous savez hélas que votre belle-fille avait de puissants ennemis. Elle avait fait en sorte que la naissance de vos petits-fils reste pour ainsi dire secrète. Ce n'est qu'hier que nous avons fait le lien entre eux et elle.

— Comment ? demanda Albus, plein de curiosité face à ce mystère.

— Albus ! le gronda Granny.

— Laissez donc, cet enfant a bien le droit de savoir, déclara Flamel qui prit un air grave avant de continuer. Eh bien, jusqu'à hier, nous pensions que la jeune Mrs Dumbledore était vivante, même si personne ne voyait qui ça pouvait bien être. Nous savions seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière. Nous supposions qu'elle était française ou quelque chose comme cela. Mais quand nous avons lu dans votre lettre que ce n'était pas le cas, nous nous sommes interrogés, et soudain, je me suis souvenu du nom du village où cette pauvre Gwendolyn avait été assassinée.

— Vous connaissiez Maman ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Albus.

— Bien sûr, mon garçon ! Une de mes plus brillantes élèves ! Mais je vous raconterai cela une autre fois... Pour le moment allons-y, ou nous n'aurons le temps de rien. À ce soir, Madame, dit-il en saluant poliment Granny.

— Au plaisir, Monsieur, répondit Granny. Et vous deux, tâchez un peu d'être sages ! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton presque menaçant à l'adresse de ses petits-fils.

Les deux enfants s'approchèrent du professeur, qui leur prit la main à chacun. Il y eut un moment très désagréable où Albus eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait tous les membres, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut plus rien. Il se trouvait dans une rue pavée bordée de maisons et d'échoppes étranges, où des gens qui portaient des robes et des capes tout à fait extraordinaires marchaient en tous sens.

— Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! s'écria d'un ton joyeux le professeur Flamel.

Durant quelques minutes, même Albus fut sans voix, ébahi par tous ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques heures plus tard, le malheureux professeur, exténué, regardait les deux abominables monstres — pardon, charmants bambins —, qui l'accompagnaient prendre leur repas à la terrasse du Café de Firmin Forarôme. Il n'y avait pas grand'chose de plus fatigant que de surveiller les deux jeunes Dumbledore dans un endroit tel que le Chemin de Traverse !

Albus courait sans cesse, passant d'une boutique à une autre, son œil vif se posant continuellement sur un nouveau spectacle encore plus extraordinaire que le précédent. Bref, si on le perdait de vue cinq secondes, il était impossible de lui remettre la main dessus. Par contre, on pouvait être sûr de le voir surgir avec une question très urgente au sujet de tel ou tel objet magique...

Abelforth semblait au contraire suivre docilement et tout à coup, on s'apercevait qu'il était resté loin en arrière, perdu dans la contemplation d'un élément qui avait su capturer son attention. Il ne disait rien, mais paraissait tout aussi enchanté que son frère.

Flamel avait failli s'énerver pour de bon, et pourtant, à l'âge qu'il avait, cela ne lui arrivait plus souvent : il en avait tant vu ! Malgré tout, ils avaient bien avancé. Les enfants avaient très impressionnés par la banque et plus encore, par la quantité d'or qui reposait dans leur coffre, ils avaient beaucoup ri en essayant les robes de sorcier de Mme Fringue. Ils avaient fortement aimé la boutique de l'apothicaire. Flamel s'étonnait de leurs remarques de connaisseurs : que savaient-ils de l'art de préparer les potions ?

Il eut sa réponse après le déjeuner. En entrant dans la librairie, les garçons s'extasièrent sur la quantité de livres qui s'y trouvaient, mais quand le professeur voulut acheter ceux qui étaient à leur programme, Albus lui dit qu'il était inutile de les prendre en double.

— Mon garçon, rien ne dit que vous aurez cours avec votre frère, dit-il, un peu étonné.

— Bien sûr, Professeur, répondit Albus. Mais nous avons les livres de Maman.

— Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes que ceux de la liste ?

— Oui, Monsieur. Je les ai tous lus depuis longtemps ! Le _De Transfiguratione tironibus_ m'a beaucoup plu d'ailleurs, même si le _De Potionibus facillimis faciendis_ semble intéressant, seulement, vous voyez, sans les ingrédients... Ah ! Et le _Quomodo Artes Obscuras repellas_ bien sûr, plein de sorts utiles celui-là, et puis le ...

— C'est bon, c'est bon ! Inutile de réciter toute la série ! Votre mère est rentrée à Poudlard il y a tout juste vingt ans, me semble-t-il. Il n'y a pas eu de changement dans la liste depuis...

Albus avait l'impression que son professeur essayait de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il était étonnant qu'il connût les livres de son programme, avec leurs titres exacts. Il les lisait depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, après tout ! La réflexion de Flamel fut interrompue par tout un groupe qui venait d'entrer dans la librairie.

— Professeur Flamel ! Quelle bonne surprise !

— Bilius, Helena ! Ça alors, quelle coïncidence ! Venez par ici, il faut que je vous présente ces deux jeunes gens !

Le groupe s'avança. Albus supposa qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille, car les enfants, tous des garçons, se ressemblaient de façon frappante. Tous les cinq étaient aussi roux que leur père. Le plus jeune tenait la main de sa mère, une jolie femme brune délicate.

— Bilius, commença le vieux sorcier, je vous présente Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore qui sont les fils de Gwendolyn. Albus, Abelforth, voici votre oncle et votre tante, Bilius et Helena Weasley.

* * *

Note : pour ceux qui ne feraient pas de latin, voici les titres des livres d'Albus : _Métamorphose pour les débutants_, _Préparer les potions les plus simples_, _Comment repousser les Forces du Mal_._

* * *

_

Merci à vyrses, sohaya, re moi, G., Grimevalt, potterpau2000, aiedail, Miss-Tania, ginnylafurie et thux de toutes vos gentilles revues ! Dix pour un seul chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que je me sens flattée ! Encore merci !

En réponse, je voudrais juste dire : Grimevalt, n'hésite pas à donner ta propre version de la jeunesse de notre grand sorcier préféré ! Il y a une infinité de façons de l'imaginer...

re moi : euh... Comme Abelforth est encore vivant à l'époque de Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une fin tragique... Et puis, un Albus fratricide, ça me paraît difficile !

vyrses : eh oui, je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir d'introduire les ancêtres de Rogue !


	3. Rencontres de Traverse

Je ne possède pas grand'chose, et certainement pas le monde de Harry Potter.

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, mais il se trouve que j'ai une année pas mal chargée...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres de Traverse

— Professeur Flamel, dit Bilius Weasley d'une voix blanche, est-ce que je vous ai bien compris ? Ce sont les fils de Gwendolyn ?

L'incrédulité était nettement perceptible. Mais Helena s'était penchée sur Albus et Abelforth (qui avait relevé le nez du livre qu'il lisait en entendant l'annonce incroyable du professeur). Elle les regarda attentivement avec un léger sourire et finit par déclarer.

— Vraiment, mon cher, ces deux charmants petits sont tout à fait le portrait de ta pauvre sœur !

Albus n'osait rien dire, pour une fois. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autre famille que son frère et sa grand'mère : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il était censé s'adresser à ces gens. Son oncle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, la situation était fort embarrassante.

— Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, répétait-il seulement.

— Allons, Bilius, remettez-vous, dit gentiment le professeur Flamel. Je vais vous confier vos neveux le temps de leur acheter des baguettes, si vous le voulez. Vous pourrez ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

Albus se sentit inquiet. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur ses appréhensions, car ses cousins les entouraient Abelforth et lui, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

— Salut, s'exclama l'aîné. Moi, c'est Bill. Et là, t'as Harry, Fred et Ron, dit-il en désignant ses frères. Le timide qui reste avec Maman, c'est Percy.

— Salut ! crièrent alors les trois autres, tandis que le petit dernier continuait de regarder les jumeaux avec méfiance.

— Bonjour, répondit Albus. Moi, c'est Albus, et lui, c'est mon frère Abelforth.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes les fils de tante Gwendolyn ? demanda un des rouquins — Harry, crut reconnaître Albus — avec avidité.

— Évidemment que c'est vrai, remarqua avec mécontentement Fred. Le professeur Flamel l'a dit !

— Pourquoi on ne vous connaît pas ? interrogea Ron.

— Maman nous a cachés, expliqua Albus. Sinon, je crois que ceux qui l'ont tuée nous auraient tués aussi.

Il regretta aussitôt cette phrase. Comme il semblait ridicule pour un enfant de onze ans de se croire menacé de mort !

— Dites donc, jeunes gens, vous n'êtes pas tout seuls ! Dégagez un peu le passage !

Une voix traînante venait de se faire entendre. Les garçons s'écartèrent vivement. Albus était très mécontent. Il détestait se faire reprendre d'une façon désagréable, surtout quand il était en tort et ne pouvait donc rien dire ! Il regarda les nouveaux venus. Un sorcier d'âge mûr, très grand, très blond, avec une véritable prestance de prince, se tenait dédaigneusement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Auprès de lui, se trouvait sa réplique presque exacte, mais bien plus jeune. Père et fils, sans aucun doute.

— Weasley ! lança l'homme, Vous ne pourriez pas tenir votre marmaille ?

— Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir ! s'exclama soudain le professeur Flamel, empêchant ainsi Mr Weasley de répondre.

Albus eut soudain une forte envie de rire. Il lui semblait plus qu'évident que le professeur ne trouvait aucun plaisir à rencontrer ce Malefoy. Et de son côté, Malefoy eut l'air franchement déconcerté par la salutation de Flamel. Il n'avait pas vu le vieil homme, et il eut un peu de mal à prendre l'expression polie qui convenait.

— Professeur ! Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on vous voit sur le Chemin de Traverse ! finit-il par dire. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils Aristagoras, qui entre à Poudlard cette année.

— Bonjour, Professeur, déclara le garçon sur un ton mielleux au point d'en devenir écœurant.

— Bonjour, jeune homme, répondit Flamel sans chaleur.

Cependant, M. Malefoy regardait Albus et Abelforth d'un air curieux.

— Dites-moi, Weasley, ils sont _aussi_ à vous, ces deux-là ?

Le mépris perceptible dans le ton de ce désagréable personnage fit rougir Albus de colère. Malefoy père et fils détaillaient son accoutrement avec le même regard hautain que les amis des Rogue, à Snape. Albus avait rarement honte de sa simple tenue de paysan, large blouse, culotte courte, et casquette grossière : seuls ses sabots lui semblaient vraiment déshonorant. Mais quand de riches personnages vêtus coûteusement le regardaient de cette façon, il se sentait complètement humilié. Il avait l'impression de n'être à leurs yeux qu'un drôle de petit animal sans prix. La main de son oncle se posa sur son épaule.

— Eh bien, pas tout à fait, Malefoy, dit-il en souriant. Ce sont les fils de Gwendolyn, voyez-vous.

M. Malefoy haussa les sourcils, ce qui devait être chez lui la marque d'une grande surprise. Mais, avant que le commentaire désobligeant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'eût franchi ses lèvres, Bilius Weasley reprit la parole en poussant les jumeaux vers l'extérieur du magasin.

— Désolé, Malefoy, nous devons y aller. Il faut que mes _neveux_ — il appuya sur le fon avec une certaine fierté qui fit grand plaisir à Albus — achètent leur baguette. À plus tard !

Suivis de toute la famille Weasley, Albus, Abelforth et l'oncle Bilius sortirent de la libraire. Dès qu'ils furent dans la rue, la tension retomba, comme par magie. Albus leva des yeux curieux vers son oncle, et avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Qui c'était, ce type ?

— Mon pauvre garçon, hélas, c'est un des représentants de la société traditionnelle. Ta mère n'y était pas bien vue, et vous ne le serez pas non plus.

— Pourquoi ? demanda vivement le garçon. Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi donc, mon oncle ? dit-il un peu plus poliment.

— On est des traîtres ! s'exclama joyeusement Bill.

— Traîtres à quoi ? interrogea Albus, étonné de la satisfaction avec laquelle son cousin avait dit cela.

— À leur idéologie stupide sur la pureté du sang, expliqua Fred. Ils pensent que c'est honteux d'avoir du sang moldu dans les veines, nous non.

— Quels débiles ! fit remarquer Harry.

— Harry ! Il est inutile d'insulter tout le reste de ta famille ! le réprimanda la tante Helena. Voyez-vous, mes chers neveux, votre mère faisait partie de la meilleure société, mais elle en a rejeté les valeurs.

— Et elle m'a entraîné à sa suite, ajouta l'oncle Bilius avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Albus ne trouva rien à dire. Sa mère, membre de la bonne société ? Il avait toujours cru qu'elle venait d'un milieu aussi pauvre et populaire que son père, même si elle avait fait des études. Comme il regrettait de ne rien pouvoir révéler à Jeremiah ! Le jeune Rogue passait son temps à vouloir commander parce que ses parents étaient riches alors que Granny n'était qu'une domestique. Il était bien dommage de devoir laisser passer une si belle occasion de lui rabattre son caquet… Albus échangea un regard avec Abel, qui lui sourit tranquillement, apparemment indifférent à cette importante révélation.

La tante Helena décida d'emmener tous ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de baguette chez Madame Fringue. Il fut convenu qu'on se retrouverait au Café.

L'oncle Bilius, les jumeaux et Ron entrèrent dans la boutique du marchand de baguettes — Ollivander, depuis 382 av. J.-C., et Albus oublia soudain tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux méritait toute son attention !

Un vieil homme tendait à un jeune garçon une fine baguette de bois clair. Assis sur son tabouret comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône royal, le client n'avait pas l'air particulièrement satisfait. Une dame hautaine se tenait à ses côtés, apparemment tout aussi mécontente. La seule personne sympathique du groupe était une petite fille timide, debout près de la dame. Ce fut elle qui leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et leur fit un sourire charmant.

Albus ne savait pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus : le garçon avec sa baguette (depuis le temps qu'Abel et lui rêvaient de posséder un jour leur propre baguette !) ou la petite fille avec son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose. Les fillettes de Snape étaient trop bien élevées pour adresser la parole à un garçon de leur âge. Si elles avaient osé le faire, Granny les auraient considérées comme de jeunes dévergondées et aurait interdit à Albus de leur répondre… Il ne connaissait donc aucune petite fille de son âge.

De toute façon, il était hors de question d'inviter qui que ce fût au manoir sans la permission des Rogue et jamais ils n'auraient accepté que Jeremiah pût rencontrer des filles d'une origine sociale modeste. Quand des cousins ou amis des Rogue venaient, ils amenaient parfois des enfants avec eux, mais dans ces cas-là, Jeremiah ne s'encombrait pas de ses domestiques pour jouer.

Et puis surtout, tout le monde à Snape trouvaient que les jumeaux avaient quelque chose de bizarre : personne ne tenait vraiment à voir ses enfants devenir leurs amis. On les trouvait gentils et amusants, mais à condition qu'ils sachent garder leurs distances… Eux-mêmes savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partager leurs livres et leurs jeux avec de simples Moldus. Ils n'avaient donc pas cherché à tout prix à faire partie de l'un des groupes d'enfants qui parcouraient le village. De toute façon, ces groupes n'étaient pas mixtes.

Donc, comme il ne se passait rien de spécial avec la baguette, Albus décida de concentrer son attention sur la petite fille. Elle devait faire partie de la meilleure société — comme Maman, songea fièrement Albus — à en juger par sa robe blanche très élégante et ses manières d'enfant riche et bien élevée. Mais, contrairement aux petites filles modèles moldues de l'Angleterre victorienne, cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder avec sympathie les inconnus qui lui faisaient face.

Albus la trouvait très jolie. Les grosses boucles brunes bien ordonnées qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, les doux yeux gris pleins de gentillesse, le rose de ses joues qui contrastait avec son teint de porcelaine, et surtout son sourire, franc, ouvert, et rayonnant de bonté, tout cela ne pouvait qu'impressionner favorablement le petit garçon.

Il lui fit donc lui-même un grand sourire qui, pour une raison obscure, fit rosir encore plus le visage de la fillette.

Mais à ce moment-là, le vieux monsieur et la dame sévère se rendirent compte que de nouveaux clients étaient entrés.

Le sourire d'Albus s'effaça quand il sentit le regard méprisant de la dame. Comme dans la librairie, il sentait la honte et la colère lui enflammer les joues. Granny disait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à être pauvre et que les gens suffisamment stupides pour mépriser la pauvreté ne méritaient pas qu'on s'énerve contre eux. Albus trouvait cependant cette philosophie bien difficile à appliquer. Il baissa les yeux, pour éviter d'avoir l'air insolent.

— Bilius ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'écria le marchand. Excuse-moi, mais, comme tu vois, je sers Madame Black.

— Pas de problème, Æschylus. Je ne voudrais pas prendre sa place à ma chère Euryale, ajouta l'oncle Bilius avec un sourire légèrement ironique pour la dame sévère.

— Dis-moi, Bilius, d'où sors-tu ces deux mendiants ? demanda la dame d'un air pincé, ses yeux méprisants toujours posés sur Albus.

— Nous ne sommes pas des mendiants ! cria aussitôt Albus, furieux. Nous sommes les fils de Gwendolyn Weasley !

Albus regardait maintenant la dame droit dans les yeux. Peu lui importait d'être impoli ou désagréable. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'insulte ! Il savait que son nom était inconnu dans le monde sorcier. Il s'était donc servi de celui de sa mère, puisque son oncle venait de lui dire qu'elle venait d'un milieu respectable. La dame paraissait interloquée par les propos du jeune garçon.

— Ce… ce n'est pas possible… Bilius ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton quasi désespéré.

— Eh si, Euryale. Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore sont bien les fils de Gwen.

L'oncle Bilius avait un petit sourire en coin qui parut assez curieux à Albus. Ni Ron ni les jumeaux n'osaient dire un mot. Soudain, le garçon assis sur le tabouret saisit une nouvelle baguette — le marchand avait continué à le servir sans se préoccuper de la conversation — et un nuage d'étincelles vertes se répandit dans la pièce. Madame Black se tourna vers son fils précipitamment. Albus soupçonnait qu'elle n'était toujours pas remise de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— Sirius, c'est magnifique ! En quoi est-elle ?

— Acajou et cœur de dragon, 28 centimètres de long, répondit le vendeur, sans aucun doute M. Ollivander lui-même.

— Si vous n'avez pas mieux… soupira le dénommé Sirius avec une légère moue de dédain.

Il descendit du tabouret avec une élégance qui laissa Albus pantois. Comment pouvait-on être si gracieux en faisant un mouvement aussi banal ? Sirius Black avait une distinction naturelle extraordinaire, parfaitement accordée avec sa la finesse de ses traits aristocratiques. Ses yeux gris magnifiques brillaient d'une fierté froide, peine de supériorité. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient d'une manière irréprochable sur ses épaules. Albus n'avait jamais rencontré un enfant aussi raffiné.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au petit groupe. Il était aussi méprisant que sa mère, mais son mépris était assez différent. En effet, il ne paraissait pas se soucier le moins du monde de la pauvreté des jeunes Dumbledore. Par contre, il était évident qu'il les considérait comme des moins que rien. À vrai dire, il donnait clairement l'impression de considérer tout le monde comme des moins que rien. Albus soutint son regard, étonné qu'un enfant si charmant d'apparence puisse se révéler en même temps si désagréable.

Pendant ce temps, la petite fille était à son tour montée sur le tabouret. La première baguette que lui tendit M. Ollivander fut la bonne. De magnifiques étincelles or et argent jaillirent du petit morceau de bois, attirant l'attention de tous.

— Eh bien, qu'attends-tu, Altaïr ? lui dit d'un ton sec madame Black, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers le marchand pour payer les deux baguettes.

— Voilà ma tante, j'arrive, répondit la petite fille en descendant précipitamment du siège.

Albus sut tout de suite que, comme lui et Abel, la nièce de madame Black était orpheline. Il trouva en même temps que la voix de la fillette sonnait d'une manière particulièrement harmonieuse. Elle leva un instant les yeux et il échangea avec elle un regard de compréhension et de sympathie.

— C'est la fille de Canopus Black ? interrogea l'oncle Bilius.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Bilius, mais oui, c'est la fille de Canopus, dit madame Black, visiblement agacée. Allons-y, les enfants, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils et sa nièce.

— Tu ne restes pas voir les baguettes dont tes neveux vont hériter ? demanda l'oncle Bilius, à la grande surprise d'Albus.

— Quoi ! s'exclama Sirius. Ces espèces de déchets sont mes cousins ?

Il avait l'air tout à fait indigné. Albus ne l'était pas moins.

_— Déchets_ ! s'écria-t-il avec courroux. Je ne suis certainement pas un déchet, jeune homme ! Et mon frère encore moins !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur mal contenue. Il sentait des vagues de colère se propager autour de lui. Ce dont Albus ne pouvait se rendre compte, c'est qu'il était vraiment très impressionnant. On voyait son pouvoir magique émaner de lui sous l'effet du sentiment violent qui l'habitait. Instinctivement, tous firent un pas en arrière, sauf Sirius qui tâchait de soutenir le regard de son adversaire, et Abelforth — il en aurait fallu nettement plus pour l'émouvoir.

Le marchand de baguettes magiques eut une lueur étrange dans le regard et se précipita vers le fond du magasin.

Au bout d'un moment, Albus se calma. D'un air digne, il croisa les bras sur la poitrine, défiant quiconque de l'insulter à nouveau. M. Ollivander revint, tenant en mains une boîte qui avait l'air fort ancienne. Il l'ouvrit en faisant très attention, et tendit la baguette à Albus. Celui-ci la prit et ressentit une très étrange sensation parcourir tout son corps. Des étincelles rouges et dorées jaillirent.

— Eh bien alors, ça, c'est étonnant ! s'exclama le marchand. Madame, dit-il à la mère de Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir informer Monsieur le Directeur que le jeune homme que voilà a reçu la baguette qui contient la plume du phénix Milcham. Cette information devrait l'intéresser...

— Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Albus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ma baguette ?

— Milcham est un des phénix les plus puissants que je connaisse, répondit le marchand. À ma connaissance, il n'a livré qu'une seule autre plume à l'Ollivander qui a fabriqué ta baguette. Et on peut dire que celui qui maniait sa sœur est plutôt connu !

— Æschylus, cesse donc de faire gonfler les chevilles de mon neveu, intervint l'oncle Bilius. Et puis, tu vas faire crever cette pauvre Euryale de jalousie !

— Bilius ! dit Madame Black, en fronçant les sourcils. Viens Sirius, quittons cet endroit, je n'en puis plus.

Les trois Black quittèrent le magasin sans ajouter un mot. Altaïr se retourna au dernier moment, et voyant Albus qui la regardait partir avec regret, elle lui fit un rapide sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Abel s'était installé sur le tabouret. Au bout de quelques essais, il réussit à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant avec une baguette contenant un crin de licorne. Celle de Ron avait pour élément central un morceau de cœur de dragon.

— Beurk, fit-il. Ça me fait un point commun avec ce crétin de Sirius Black !

— C'est bien le seul, je t'assure, commenta Abel de sa voix rêveuse.

Contrairement à son habitude, Albus ne dit rien. Il pensait encore à l'étonnant petite orpheline qu'il venait de rencontrer. Et puis à sa baguette extraordinaire dont il fallait informer le directeur : Sirius Black était-il le fils de Phineas Black ? Probablement. Albus fit une grimace. Se disputer avec le fils du directeur avant même la rentrée ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une idée brillante... Sirius Black qui était son cousin, d'ailleurs... Eh bien, il trouvait que sa famille s'agrandissait bien vite !

Ron et Abel le tirèrent de ses pensées en lui proposant une course jusqu'au Café. Les trois garçons coururent donc à en perdre haleine, bousculant sur leur passage quelques sorcières indignées, poursuivis par les cris mécontents de l'oncle Bilius.

Firmin Forarôme ne se rappelait avoir déjà vu un goûter plus animé que celui que les jeunes Weasley et Dumbledore menèrent cette après-midi-là dans son Café. Le professeur Flamel regardait avec bienveillance ses deux jeunes protégés échanger des plaisanteries diverses (même si un grand nombre d'entre elles concernaient Sirius Black et Aristagoras Malefoy). La tante Helena finit par les réprimander.

— Voyons mes enfants, vous savez que vous devez laisser Sirius en paix ! C'est votre cousin et c'est le fils du directeur.

— Phineas en raffole d'ailleurs, remarque le professeur Flamel. Il ne cesse de nous en faire l'éloge.

— N'aurait-il pas mieux valu que ce soit lui qui ait ma baguette, alors ? s'enquit Albus.

— Oh non ! lui répondit le professeur en riant. Phineas aurait été très humilié si son fils avait reçu cette baguette-là !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette baguette, à la fin ? demanda l'oncle Bilius avec une certaine irritation.

— Le sorcier qui maniait sa sœur fut un très grand sorcier. Et de toute évidence, le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor...

Albus regarda le drôle de petit sourire qu'affichait Flamel. Il savait bien ce qu'étaient les Gryffondor, ayant lu plusieurs fois le _De Pudlardensi Historia_, et il se demandait qui pouvait bien être « le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor ».

Cependant, le soir tombait, et le professeur décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les Weasley promirent aux jumeaux qu'ils leur écriraient avant la rentrée. Albus avait renoncé à acheter un hibou : il aurait été trop difficile de la garder à Snape sans attirer l'attention. Fumseck savait comment rester discret, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des oiseaux qu'il avait admirés à la Ménagerie Merveilleuse de Madame Montgomery !

Comme à l'aller, Flamel les fit transplaner. Albus en était très content : il savait que beaucoup de sorciers hésitaient à employer ce mode de transport. Il avait donc l'impression que son professeur leur faisait une faveur. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la petite maison, et Albus sourit en pensant à la joie qu'aurait sa grand'mère de les voir revenir.

* * *

Note: _De Pudlardensi Historia _signifie évidemment l'_Histoire de Poudlard..._

Sinon, comme on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, je vais me contenter de vous remercier tous chaleureusement pour m'avoir laissé un petit mot (n'hésitez pas à faire de même pour ce chapitre :-) ), et puis, je vais expliquer quelques points sur lesquels on m'a posé des questions.

D'abord, le village de Snape n'est pas de mon invention : il y a vraiment un village de ce nom dans le North Yorkshire. J'ai trouvé amusant d'y placer la partie moldue de l'histoire...

Ensuite, oui, il y aura beaucoup de noms connus. En même temps, ce sont les arrière-arrière-grands-parents des camarades de Harry, donc ce n'est pas forcément très important. Mais ça m'amuse !

Flamel est bien le Nicolas Flamel de Harry Potter. Dans mon histoire, il a entre 520 et 560 ans, selon la date de naissance d'Albus que je vais peut-être un jour me décider à fixer. Sûr que ça fait un peu vieux pour un prof, mais bon, avec l'Elixir de Vie, il tient encore la forme !

Enfin les Rogue sont de parfaits Moldus, conformément au tome 6. Désolée si ça n'était pas clair... J'ai juste cherché à les intégrer malgré tout à l'histoire. On les verra d'ailleurs un peu au chapitre suivant.


	4. Le grand départ

Je ne fais que jouer avec Albus… Jamais je n'oserais prétendre le posséder !

C'est sans doute inutile de le dire mais je précise que je _m'amuse_ à mettre le plus possible de noms évoqués dans les livres. Je ne pense pas une seconde que le « véritable » Albus Dumbledore ait été en contact dans son enfance avec les ancêtres de Rogue… ni que Rogue et l'oncle Vernon aient le moindre lien de parenté, même lointain !

Grimevalt, Tyto27, potterpau2000, kobar, Lady Cottington, merci pour vos reviews !

Je m'excuse pour le retard (un mois !), mais j'ai manqué de temps et d'inspiration, ce qui fait beaucoup. J'espère que le résultat ne va pas trop vous décevoir (faites-le moi savoir par une review...). Et comme demandé, un rappel généalogique :

M & Mme Weasley (les grands-parents d'Albus) ont eu quatre enfants (c'est peu, pour des Weasley) :

1. Euryale Weasley, épouse Phineas Nigellus Black -> Lyra, Sirius, Bellatrix et Eridanus Black

2. Bilius Weasley, épouse Helena Londubat -> Bill, Harry, Fred, Ron et Percy Weasley

3. Charles Weasley (ne fera pas d'apparition dans la fic), sans enfants

4. Gwendolyn Weasley, épouse Brian Dumbledore -> Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore

Phineas Black avait un frère qui est mort avec sa femme en laissant une fille, Altaïr Black. L'orpheline est élevée par son oncle et sa tante.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le grand départ

Jeremiah Rogue était furieux.

— Comment ça, vous partez en pension ? Mais vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour ça !

— Nous avons une bourse spéciale laissée par notre mère, déclara Albus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux.

— Pff… C'est vraiment ridicule, se contenta de remarquer le jeune Rogue avec un sourire méprisant. Enfin, pour le moment, jouons. Je suis le vaillant chevalier, toit Albus, tu es le méchant dragon qui garde la princesse et Abel… mais où est-il encore celui-là ?

Albus sourit discrètement. Son frère supportait de plus en plus mal l'arrogance du jeune maître et disparaissait souvent hors de portée de l'insolent petit personnage. Albus lui-même était plutôt content de partir à Poudlard pour pouvoir échapper au garnement la plus grande partie de l'année. Jeremiah afficha une grimace de mépris qui n'arrangeait pas son visage plutôt laid (et quel nez !).

— Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment des ingrats sans cœur s'écria-t-il soudain. Mes parents ont recueilli ta famille qui n'avait rien, et tout ce que ton frère et toi trouvez à faire, c'est m'humilier en permanence ! Mais je m'en fiche, je vaux mieux que vous de toute façon !

Le petit garçon regagna sa vaste demeure, toujours fulminant. Il allait sans doute se plaindre auprès de ses père et mère de l'attitude des jeunes Dumbledore. Il ne supportait pas la moindre contrariété et ses parents lui passaient tous ses caprices, trop contents d'avoir enfin eu le fils qu'ils avaient attendu en vain pendant des années. Albus était las de jouer avec un enfant aussi gâté et insupportable. Granny disait souvent qu'une telle éducation risquait de produire des catastrophes et le petit sorcier commençait à partager son avis. Jeremiah était vraiment désagréable !

Ce soir-là, Mr et Mrs Rogue convoquèrent donc Granny et les jumeaux pour leur faire la morale. Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient aussi très curieux de savoir où leur domestique avait bien pu trouver l'argent nécessaire pour payer une pension de bon niveau.

— Eh bien, Margaret, comment s'appelle ce collège, déjà ? demanda Mrs Rogue d'un petit air pincé.

Albus s'étonnait toujours d'entendre les Rogue s'adresser à sa grand'mère par son prénom complet. Au village, on la connaissait en général sous le nom de « Maggie ». Mais Mrs Rogue trouvait certainement l'usage de diminutifs beaucoup trop au-dessous d'elle.

— Poudlard, Madame, mais il n'est pas très connu.

— En effet : je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, déclara l'insupportable bourgeoise de son ton le plus pédant. Ce doit être un collège pour pauvres, conclut-elle avec mépris.

Comme chaque fois qu'il faisait face à la patronne de Granny, Albus sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. Cette femme avait le don de faire sentir sa supériorité sociale de façon vraiment horripilante. Soudain, il fut amusé à l'idée que Mrs Rogue se comportait exactement comme Madame Black. Sauf que Madame Black était une véritable Lady, elle… Le petit garçon se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire de manière trop voyante. Il ne pensait pas que Mrs Rogue apprécierait d'être comparée à une sorcière, si distinguée que fût cette dernière… Ni d'ailleurs que Madame Black apprécierait d'être comparée à une Moldue…

— En attendant, souffla Mr Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, il serait bon que vos fils montrent à Jeremiah tout le respect qu'ils lui doivent… S'ils ne le faisaient pas, les conséquences pourraient en être… hum… fâcheuses…

Mr Rogue avait indéniablement plus de classe que sa femme (ce qui n'était pas difficile). Il savait comment utiliser au mieux sa voix de velours, dont la douceur faisait naître plus de peur que les cris hystériques de son épouse. Mais il était si laid que toute recherche d'élégance physique était complètement vaine. Albus songea que le jeune Sirius Black pourrait devenir aussi terrifiant que Mr Rogue, et bien plus agréable à regarder. Il se demanda avec inquiétude comment était le directeur de Poudlard. L'idée de quitter les Rogue pour trouver une autre famille aussi insupportable n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant…

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent abominables. Il fallait sans cesse obéir à Jeremiah, dont les exigences devenaient de plus en plus ridicules. Mais le garçon savait pertinemment que s'il se plaignait, il pourrait faire renvoyer Maggie et il en profitait sans vergogne. Les jumeaux se pliaient au chantage, furieux mais impuissants.

Heureusement pour eux, la sœur de Mrs Rogue, qui habitait Newcastle, vint profiter du « bon air de la campagne » avec sa famille. Les Dursley n'étaient en rien plus charmants que les Rogue, mais au moins, Jeremiah renonçait à jouer avec ses domestiques quand ses cousins Tyler et Dayton étaient là.

Albus observa la petite demoiselle Dursley, Dorothy, mais il la trouva vraiment très quelconque. En tout cas, en comparaison d'Altaïr Black, que chaque nuit ou presque, il sauvait d'un sort funeste dans des rêves héroïques…

Jeremiah, Tyler et Dayton entreprirent de construire une cabane. Il fallut donc qu'Albus et Abel, bien obéissants, transportent les matériaux de construction et les outils. Chaque soir, ils ressortaient et vérifiaient la qualité des travaux. Elle laissait en général beaucoup à désirer… Craignant d'être accusés d'avoir saboté le jeu des jeunes maîtres, les deux sorciers faisaient alors usage de leurs baguettes pour résoudre les défauts de la construction. Et quand la petite maison fut inaugurée en grande pompe par Dorothy devant des adultes émerveillés, les jumeaux, cachés dans un bosquet voisin, eurent bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire !

— Parfaitement, Mère, disait Jeremiah, c'est nous qui l'avons fait, tout seuls !

— Mais c'est magnifique, mon cher enfant, s'exclama Mrs Rogue (_Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît en architecture, celle-là ?_ se demanda Albus). Je suis si fière de vous !

— Je ne pouvais pas les aider, dit alors Dorothy, avec un petit air pimbêche. C'est à cause des fils de votre lingère, vous savez, ma tante. Une demoiselle comme moi ne peut pas s'approcher de la valetaille…

Albus sentit une vague de fureur s'emparer de lui. De la _valetaille_ ? Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette pécore ? Il y eut un drôle de bruit et une grosse branche de chêne tomba en plein sur la cabane, ruinant le toit. Les deux frères se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et de précipitèrent très vite et très discrètement dans leur chambre. Évidemment, rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient responsables, mais il valait mieux éviter d'être vu sur les lieux du crime…

Découragés, Jeremiah et ses cousins n'eurent pas envie de recommencer leur dur labeur. D'ailleurs, il se mit à pleuvoir presque tous les jours, et la fin de l'été se passa surtout à des jeux d'intérieur. Albus put se concentrer sur ses livres : il cherchait toujours à savoir qui était le fameux Gryffondor dont la baguette contenait une plume du phénix Milcham, mais il n'obtenait aucun résultat. Que c'était agaçant ! Il faut dire que la composition des baguettes des sorciers célèbres était rarement précisée. Il était même souvent difficile de savoir dans quelle Maison de Poudlard ils avaient fait leurs études…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le jour du départ approchait. Albus et Abelforth avaient décidé de partir seuls pour Londres. Le voyage en train serait long, et ils ne voulaient pas que leur grand'mère ait à le faire seule après les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à King's Cross. Pour la consoler, ils lui offrirent certains de leurs achats du Chemin de Traverse.

— Voilà Granny, c'est une Plumalire : tu la passes sur le texte et elle te le lit à voix haute. Comme ça, on pourra tout te raconter en détail !

Albus était enchanté de cette trouvaille admirable, et sa grand'mère le fut aussi.

— Et ça, Granny, dit Abel, c'est une Plume à Papote qui écrit ce que tu lui dictes. Le marchand en avait qui changent les phrases pour faire plus beau, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, mais on a pris celle qui écrit juste ce qu'on lui dit.

— Eh ben mes agneaux ! s'écria la vieille dame. On peut dire qu'vous gâtez vot' pauv' Granny !

— Il faut bien qu'on puisse te raconter toutes nos bêtises avec les cousins Weasley ! dit Albus en souriant.

— Et toutes nos disputes avec les cousins Black, ajouta son frère d'un air pensif.

— Comme ça, tu sauras exactement pourquoi tu dois nous gronder, acheva Albus sur le ton le plus impertinent qu'il osait employer avec sa grand'mère.

Granny les prit tous deux dans ses bras en les serrant bien fort. Les garçons échangèrent un regard ravi : ils savaient que leur départ allaient déchirer le cœur de la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde, et pouvoir soulager un peu sa peine était pour eux une grande joie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le voyage jusqu'à Londres, bien que ce fût leur premier trajet en train, ne présenta guère d'intérêt une fois passée l'excitation du début. Albus expliquait à Abel qui ne l'écoutait guère que l'express qu'ils allaient prendre pour rejoindre leur nouvelle école était relativement récent. Autrefois, les parents sorciers amenaient leurs enfants jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, alors que les professeurs rassemblaient les élèves de parents moldus. Il fallait souvent plusieurs jours pour que tout le monde soit là. Après quoi, tous se rendaient à Poudlard, soit par le lac, soit par la route, et le festin de rentrée ouvrait l'année.

Quand il se rendit compte que son frère dormait, Albus soupira et se plongea dans son livre. Pourquoi Abel ne comprenait-il pas l'intérêt d'apprendre le plus possible de choses ? Il lisait pourtant une aventure passionnante ! Comme il avait hâte de découvrir Poudlard… L'endroit semblait vraiment spécial.

La directrice précédente, Prudence Prince, avait décidé de simplifier la procédure, tout en « permettant aux élèves de faire connaissance plus aisément grâce aux commodités du chemin de fer ». Elle avait décidé le Ministère à créer un train magique, impressionnée par cette invention toute neuve de la technologie moldue. Cependant, même si le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ restait muet sur ce point, Albus avait la nette impression que Phineas Nigellus Black n'aimait pas du tout cette innovation. Mais comme le « Poudlard Express » était devenu très populaire, il n'avait pas osé le supprimer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Ça tombait bien : Albus venait de finir sa cinquième lecture du _De Pudlardensi Historia_, et il n'avait pas très envie d'entamer derechef le gros volume pour la sixième fois. Il commençait à bien le connaître, maintenant !

Les deux garçons eurent un peu de peine à descendre leurs grosses malles du train. Ensuite, il fallut les traîner sur le quai, et Albus s'efforçait d'oublier qu'il avait sa baguette bien dissimulée dans sa blouse. Le professeur Flamel avait insisté sur l'interdiction formelle faite aux jeunes sorciers d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, et de toute façon, dans une gare pleine de Moldus, ç'aurait été complètement stupide et illégal. _N'empêche que cette fichue malle pèse le monde !_ songea Albus avec mécontentement.

— Et alors, mon garçon, tu veux un coup de main ?

Albus leva les yeux vers la personne qui s'adressait ainsi à lui.

— Oncle Bilius ! Je croyais que nous devions nous retrouver demain, au Chaudron Baveur !

— Comme me l'a fait remarquer votre chère tante, les malles des élèves de Poudlard sont bien lourdes…

Oncle Bilius agita rapidement sa main (mais Albus aperçut le bout d'une baguette cachée dans la manche de la veste très démodée que portait le sorcier) en murmurant quelques mots. Les malles devinrent aussitôt beaucoup plus légères, et les jumeaux suivirent leur oncle en le remerciant chaleureusement.

Ils prirent un fiacre à la sortie de la gare et se firent déposer à côté du Chaudron Baveur, où les deux garçons avaient retenu une chambre pour la nuit. Quelle joie ce fut pour eux de retrouver leurs cousins Weasley !

Bill, Harry, Fred et Ron étaient ravis. Après un dîner rapide, ils sortirent leur jeu de cartes sorcières et firent découvrir aux Dumbledore les joies de la Bataille Explosive. Puis Albus engagea une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Fred, et se fit battre à plates coutures, ce qui le vexa profondément (d'autant plus que ses pièces ne se privèrent pas de lui dire qu'il était un parfait crétin). Mais il était temps d'aller se coucher, et il ne put pas prendre sa revanche.

Une fois dans son lit, Albus eut un instant de grande nostalgie. Granny et ses merveilleuses histoires du soir lui manquaient déjà terriblement. Il se tourna vers Abelforth, et constata que son frère avait lui aussi un peu de vague à l'âme.

— Abel, tu viens lire l'histoire de Ulfric le Sanguinaire avec moi avant de dormir ?

— Tu n'aurais rien de plus amusant ?

— Bon d'accord, dit Albus en tournant les pages de son livre d'histoire de la magie, tu préfères Circé et les marins d'Ulysse ?

— Ça me va ! s'exclama Abel.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux garçons lurent donc avec intérêt cet épisode dans sa version sorcière et dans sa version moldue. Mais sans les caramels de leur chère grand'mère, et surtout sans Granny elle-même, les histoires du soir manquaient cruellement du charme qui était le leur dans la petite maison biscornue de Snape…

Le lendemain, une forte agitation s'empara de tout le monde et Albus ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait. Au petit-déjeuner, Ron lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait gardé ses sabots au lieu de s'acheter des souliers corrects, et le petit garçon avait continué à se poser cette question toute la matinée, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'oubliait rien dans sa chambre. Il avait donc été aussi distrait que son frère et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pouvait déjà être dix heures alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il venait d'avaler son porridge matinal.

Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus pourtant, c'est qu'il était incapable de répondre à la question de Ron. Or Albus détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à une question. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvée, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas porter de souliers ou de chaussettes tant que Granny ne lui en aurait pas donné l'autorisation. Mais il aurait sans doute dû commencer par la lui demander…

Abus renonça donc à trouver la raison de son comportement, descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée et sortit en coup de vent de l'auberge. Il jeta négligemment sa malle (toujours artificiellement allégée par le sort d'oncle Bilius) sur le toit du fiacre et se précipita à l'intérieur. Abel était déjà là, calme et tranquille, comme d'habitude. Fred s'impatientait.

— On va être en retard ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Bill et Ron manquaient en effet à l'appel. Harry pouffa de rire.

— Chaque année, c'est la même chose, souffla-t-il à ses cousins. Fred est un vieux grincheux qui voudrait arriver trois heures d'avance alors que Bill se sent déshonoré s'il arrive plus de cinq minutes avant le départ du train…

— Et Ron ? demanda Albus.

— Euh… fit seulement Harry, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

Mais Albus comprit exactement de quoi il retournait, lorsque Ron, furieux, entra dans le véhicule.

— Harry ! Espèce d'elfe de maison dévoyé ! Pourquoi t'avais plaqué ma baguette ?

— Ron ! Surveille un peu ton langage ! le réprimanda Fred. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— Hou lala ! Désolé ! C'était juste une blague ! déclara Harry (qui n'avait pas l'air désolé le moins du monde).

Fred poussa un soupir exaspéré. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'oncle Bilius entra avec Bill qui souriait sans s'en faire.

— À King's Cross, s'il vous plaît, dit l'oncle Bilius au cocher (Albus nota que son ton était nettement plus tendu que d'ordinaire). Le plus vite que vous pourrez !

Le voyage jusqu'à la gare eut lieu dans un silence assez désagréable. L'oncle Bilius était visiblement mécontent, Bill plutôt fier de lui au contraire, Fred furieux, et Harry s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire sous les regards furibonds de Ron. Abel rêvassait et Albus essayait de compter les pas rapides des chevaux qui tiraient le fiacre.

Il était onze heures moins dix lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin du véhicule pour entrer dans King's Cross. Oncle Bilius laissa Bill et Fred conduire les plus jeunes, tandis que lui-même se lançait discrètement un sort de pseudo-apoplexie. Tous les Moldus présents se portèrent immédiatement au secours du sorcier qui dissimulait ses éclats de rire en convulsions douloureuses, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard passaient tranquillement sur le quai neuf trois-quarts.

Albus était enchanté : cette ruse anti-moldue était un des meilleurs canulars qu'il eût jamais vus.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'admirer le train, car ses cousins le firent monter rapidement à l'intérieur, tandis que le premier coup de sifflet retentissait. Abel dut être littéralement jeté dans le compartiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il était absolument immobile.

Les trois aînés quittèrent le compartiment pour aller retrouver leurs amis. Ron et Albus commencèrent à discuter Quidditch, car la lecture du _De optimo modo Quidditch ludendi_ n'avait pas répondu à toutes les questions que se posait le petit garçon. Abel continuait à rêver dans son propre monde.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain. Albus ressentit une étrange impression de grand bonheur et de grande irritation : Altaïr et Sirius Black les regardaient.

— Bonjour, dit la fillette d'un ton aimable.

— Bon… bonjour, bredouilla Albus.

Il la trouvait encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Elle n'était plus une petite fille modèle de la haute société, mais une simple pensionnaire et cette simplicité faisait encore plus ressortir la douceur de ses traits. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenant soigneusement nattés, comme il convenait dans un contexte scolaire. Ses yeux gris brillaient toujours de sympathie. Elle avait l'air plutôt amusé de la gêne d'Albus.

— Altaïr, ne parle pas à ces dégénérés ! la réprimanda son cousin.

— On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Black ! dit Ron avec vigueur.

— Dites, il reste des places, chez vous ? fit alors quelqu'un d'autre, derrière Sirius.

Un jeune garçon de leur âge entre dans le compartiment. Il avait nettement moins de prestance et de beauté que Sirius Black, mais il ne manquait pas d'allure. Son teint était légèrement olivâtre, ce qui soulignait ses yeux si noirs qu'on ne pouvait distinguer l'iris et la pupille. Albus lui trouva cependant l'air sympathique.

— Entre donc. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, déclara-t-il. Voici mon frère Abelforth, mon cousin Ronald Weasley et mon autre cousin Sirius Black avec sa cousine Altaïr Black, ajouta-t-il.

Le nouveau venu leva un sourcil.

— Je ne voudrais pas déranger une réunion de famille, dit-il en riant. Tu as un lien de parenté avec le directeur ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

— C'est mon père, répondit orgueilleusement le jeune garçon. Et toi ? tu pourrais avoir la politesse de nous dire ton nom, tout de même !

— Désolé, vieux ! Je suis Édouard Prince, pour vous servir.

Sirius Black parut se radoucir.

— Prince, comme les Prince de Peverell's Hill ? s'enquit-il.

— En effet, dit Édouard. Mais ça n'a guère d'importance. Et toi, comment es-tu cousin avec les Weasley et les Black ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Albus. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Dumbel… Dumbie… comment, déjà ?

— Dumbledore, répondit fièrement le jeune garçon alors que Sirius Black ricanait. C'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas, mon père était moldu. Mais ma mère, c'était Gwendolyn Weasley, et elle, tu la connais peut-être.

— Oui, dit simplement Édouard, j'en ai entendu parler. Je peux m'asseoir ?

— Bien sûr, répondirent en chœur Albus et Ron.

— Comment ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu t'installes avec cette vermine !

— Nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de « vermine », souffla le garçon d'une voix glaciale.

Une vague de fureur saisit Albus.

— Black, je t'ai déjà interdit d'insulter ma famille. Alors tu vas retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

De nouveau, la colère émanait dangereusement du jeune sorcier. Sirius avait pâli, mais refusait de reculer. Édouard et Ron regardaient ébahis, sans savoir comment réagir. Abel ne prêtait de toute façon aucune attention à la scène. Mais Altaïr eut peur de ce qui pouvait arriver et elle décida d'intervenir.

— Arrête Albus ! lui cria-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

Le phénomène magique s'interrompit aussitôt. Albus était horriblement gêné : il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment mal. Sirius prit la main de sa cousine et se précipita le plus rapidement et le plus dignement possible dans le couloir. Albus se rassit en silence, troublé.

— Eh ben mon colon ! s'écria Édouard. Ça, c'est de la magie ! Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Seulement quand il est trop en colère pour se maîtriser, dit alors Abel d'une voix rêveuse. Il a un sale caractère, mais il en viendra à bout à Poudlard.

— Merci Abel, ça fait toujours plaisir, grommela Albus.

Édouard ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il regarda les deux frères avec curiosité. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans incident notable. Albus acheta quelques biscuits pour déjeuner et les partagea avec son frère. Il discuta à n'en plus finir avec Édouard et Ron et passa une excellente après-midi. Les trois garçons avaient convenu de s'appeler par leurs prénoms plutôt que par leurs noms de famille. Puisqu'il y avait plusieurs Weasley et deux Dumbledore (« d'ailleurs, c'est trop long, Dumbledore », fit remarquer Ron), c'était la solution qui s'imposait, même si ce n'était pas l'habitude la plus répandue à Poudlard d'après Ron.

En effet, Ron leur expliqua que ses frères n'étaient jamais appelés par leur prénom mais qu'ils avaient chacun leur surnom. Bill était simplement « Weasley Senior », alors que Harry était le « Weasley le fou », et Fred « le petit préfet Weasley » (il n'était qu'en deuxième année, mais il se comportait déjà comme s'il avait reçu l'insigne). L'une des grandes angoisses de Ron était justement l'épithète dont il allait hériter.

— On va trouver un truc, l'assura Albus.

— Bien sûr, enchaîna Édouard. Pourquoi pas « Weasley le fier » ?

Ron fit une grimace.

— « Weasley le sauvage » ? proposa Albus avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

— « Weasley le champion de Quidditch que le monde finira bien par reconnaître un jour » ? suggéra un Édouard pince-sans-rire.

— Très drôle, les amis, merci, vraiment ! bougonna Ron.

— « Weasley Cœur-de-Lion », énonça alors la voix d'Abel.

— Tu es sûr, Abel ? demanda Albus, incertain.

— Évidemment, lui dit seulement son frère en haussant les épaules.

— Ça m'étonnerait quand même, dit Ron en éclatant de rire. Moi ! « Cœur-de-Lion » !

Tout le monde, même Abel, partagea la gaîté communicative de Ron. Après une Bataille Explosive acharnée, les quatre garçons se changèrent. Albus se sentait bien dans son uniforme. Cette robe faisait de lui un sorcier comme les autres. Il n'aurait plus à subir de regards dédaigneux pour sa mise de paysan et Sirius Black n'aurait plus de raison de se pavaner devant lui. Le seul problème était bien sûr qu'il avait gardé ses sabots. Édouard, avec tact, lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire à ce sujet.

— Édouard a raison, remarqua Ron. Mes frères disent que le Professeur Black ne laisse rien passer et tes sabots vont faire un bruit d'enfer sur le pavement. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne ratera pas s'il s'en aperçoit.

— En fait, répondit Albus, j'ai réfléchi à la question ce matin et j'ai trouvé un sort qui devrait les rendre plus silencieuses que du velours.

Il sortit sa baguette et se concentra un instant pour se souvenir du mouvement précis qu'il convenait de faire d'après Elissa Prewett, dans le _De Magica quotidiana_. C'était un livre de sa mère dont elle avait dû beaucoup se servir : il n'était plus en très bon état et des annotations en parsemaient les marges à chaque page. Albus aimait particulièrement l'ouvrage : il pouvait y lire des mots écrits de la main même de sa chère Maman.

— _Pes felinus_ ! lança-t-il en visant successivement chacun de ses pieds.

Il se leva d'un bond et entama une gigue endiablée pour vérifier l'efficacité de son sortilège. On n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et le petit air d'accompagnement que sifflait Abel.

— Ça marche ! s'exclama Albus. Hourra !

Et de continuer de plus belle à danser au milieu du compartiment…

Albus ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la stupéfaction de Ron et Édouard. Ses deux amis le fixaient sans rient trouver à dire. Comment se faisait-il que ce Sang-mêlé élevé chez les Moldus fût capable de lancer des sorts sans aucune difficulté alors qu'eux-mêmes, sorciers de sang pur ayant toujours vécu dans le monde de la magie, en étaient parfaitement incapables ? Un rire cristallin attira l'attention des quatre garçons.

Altaïr Black se tenait à la porte, visiblement très amusée. Albus, rouge comme une pivoine, cessa aussitôt sa danse.

— Eh bien, Albus, quel talent ! dit-elle en riant.

Les joues du pauvre garçon virèrent au cramoisi.

— Ah ça, tu peux le dire ! s'écria Ron. Comment t'as fait ça, Albus ? Personne ne peut lancer de sort aussi puissant avant d'entrer à Poudlard !

— Quoi ? s'étonna Altaïr. C'est toi tout seul qui as ensorcelé tes sabots ?

Albus ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus dans l'embarras. Le fait qu'il ait encore une fois fait une chose qu'il n'était pas censé faire ? Le fait qu'Altaïr ait remarqué comment il était chaussé ? Le fait qu'elle l'ait vu se livrer à une danse parfaitement ridicule ? Abel répondit à sa place.

— Bof, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons essayé de plus difficile. Les sorts indiqués par Elissa Prewett sont accessibles à n'importe qui : c'est d'un niveau assez médiocre.

— Mais c'est absolument interdit de faire de la magie chez soi avant d'avoir dix-sept ans, déclara Édouard sur un ton solennel. Vous risquez de gros ennuis si d'autres l'apprennent.

— On ne savait pas ! se défendit Albus avec vigueur. Et Granny nous a toujours dit de nous entraîner à maîtriser notre magie plutôt que de la laisser faire n'importe quoi !

— Tu veux dire que vous avez fait de la vraie magie avant cet été ? demanda Ron. Avant d'avoir vos baguettes ? précisa-t-il en voyant qu'Albus ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir.

— Ben oui, répondit-il. C'est si bizarre que ça ?

— Plutôt, oui, dit calmement Édouard. Je pense que cela devrait rester secret pour le moment. Sauf si vous voulez devenir des bêtes de foire, bien sûr.

— Tu as raison, Édouard, approuva Altaïr. Je vous promets de garder le secret en tous cas.

— Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? l'interrogea Ron, soupçonneux.

— Oh, rien de spécial ! dit-elle avec un drôle de petit sourire. Je profitais seulement de quelques minutes tranquilles pour venir vous présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure.… Mais il faut que j'y retourne, sinon Sirius va me tuer… À bientôt, lança-t-elle avant de partir rapidement.

— Elle n'est pas gênée, celle-là ! commenta Ron, très agacé.

— Les filles sont toujours étranges, constata sagement Édouard.

Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à destination. Tous les élèves descendirent sur le quai dans un désordre indescriptible. Albus aperçut au loin les têtes rousses de ses cousins Weasley, sans pouvoir les héler ou les rejoindre. Les quatre première année se sentaient un peu perdus. Ils entendirent soudain qu'on les appelait.

— Les première année ! Par ici ! S'il vous plaît ! Les élèves de première année ! Rejoignez-moi !

Un sorcier de petite taille leur faisait signe, habillé avec grand soin d'une veste de chasseur dont Albus supposait qu'elle aurait fait la fierté d'un seigneur de la Cour de Charles Ier. Les élèves de première année se regroupèrent autour de lui.

— Je suis Sheridan Lockhart, le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard, et c'est moi qui vais vous mener jusqu'au château. Suivez-moi. Oh, dit-il soudain sur un ton obséquieux, bonsoir Mr Black, Miss Black, je ne vous avais pas vus, excusez-moi.

— Ce n'est rien, Sheridan. Je ne vous en veux pas, répondit Sirius Black avec une suffisance insupportable.

Albus eut un soupir agacé. L'année allait être rude…

Il monta dans une petite barque avec ses camarades. L'embarcation partit spontanément et Albus eut un instant d'inquiétude avant de se souvenir qu'il était dans un endroit où tout était ensorcelé.

Puis il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il se sentit comme frappé par la foudre et sut qu'il arrivait à un endroit dont il ne repartirait plus. Il venait de tomber violemment, totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de Poudlard…

* * *

Et comme d'habitude, la traduction des titres et sorts : 

_De Pudlardensi Historia _renvoie toujours, ô lecteur avisé, à _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

_De optimo Modo Quidditch ludendi _veut dire littéralement _La meilleure Façon de jouer au Quidditch _; pour un vrai livre, il vaudrait mieux titrer : _La meilleure Stratégie au Quidditch_.

_De Magica quotidiana _signifie_ La Magie de tous les jours._

_Pes felinus_ se traduit par « patte de chat ».

_Charles Ier _fut roi d'Angleterre, d'Écosse et d'Irlande de 1625 à 1649 ; Cromwell, ayant remporté la guerre civile, lui fit trancher la tête (à la hache, puisque ce n'est que pendant la Révolution française, en 1792, qu'on a inventé la guillotine).

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! 


	5. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Albus, Abelforth et Phineas sont à Madame Rowling, comme Poudlard, d'ailleurs (même si j'ose dire que ma description en est plus complète !). Les autres personnages qui s'agitent sont à moi...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue à Poudlard

Albus contemplait le château avec une béatitude digne de son frère. Les tours de Poudlard brillaient dans la lumière d'une pleine lune resplendissante, alors que les fenêtres illuminées donnaient au bâtiment un aspect féerique. Le petit garçon sentait la puissante magie qui prenait sa source en ce lieu, il en avait des frissons. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau.

Il détaillait avidement la façade, émerveillé par la subtilité des formes suggérées par l'architecture. Sur une des tours, l'agencement des pierres dessinait un griffon enveloppé de flammes. _La tour de Gryffondor, bien sûr !_ songea Albus, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Ailleurs, un corps de bâtiment voyait des tourelles et des fenêtres dépassant du toit former comme deux ailes repliées, protégeant la tête d'un oiseau endormi. _L'aile de Serdaigle, évidemment !_ reconnut-il. Il se souvint que de là où il était, il ne pourrait pas voir le cellier de Poufsouffle, mais en se concentrant suffisamment (et parce qu'il savait où regarder, ayant lu cinq fois le _De Pudlardiensi Historia_), il parvint à distinguer le long couloir sinueux qui partait du château pour descendre sous le lac, vers les donjons de Serpentard.

La haute tour d'astronomie attira son regard. C'était la plus haute et elle se détachait gracieusement sur le ciel étoilé. Juste au-dessus d'elle, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, Sirius, semblait en indiquer la direction au voyageur égaré. Sur sa large terrasse, on disait que Rowena Serdaigle venait autrefois méditer et certains prétendaient que son esprit n'avait jamais quitté les lieux. Albus se demanda si lui-même aurait cette chance immense. Il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais il désirait déjà plus que tout au monde y rester pour toujours. _Je ferai creuser ma tombe à Pré-au-Lard, avec vue sur le château_, pensa-t-il avant de se dire qu'il était sans doute un peu tôt pour prendre de telles dispositions…

— Baissez la tête ! ordonna Mr Lokhart.

Les embarcations glissèrent doucement dans un canal qui passait sous le château. Albus trouva le trajet plutôt amusant, mais apparemment, certaines filles avaient très peur. Du moins, leurs cris le laissaient penser.

Les barques accostèrent dans une petite crique de l'autre côté de l'imposante bâtisse. Les élèves descendirent aussitôt, tous enchantés par le magnifique spectacle que leur présentait leur nouvelle école. Seul Sirius Black avait gardé son air blasé.

— Personnellement, je préfère faire le trajet de jour, on a moins froid, fit-il remarquer d'un ton dédaigneux à l'une des personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

— Tu as raison, Black, lui répondit la voix traînante d'Aristagoras Malefoy. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de nous obliger à passer par le Lac !

— C'est la tradition, soupira Black. Père dit qu'il serait très mal vu de faire autrement.

Albus les regarda. Vraiment, ils faisaient une paire admirable ! Tous deux parfaitement beaux, quoique dans un genre différent, et tous deux parfaitement insupportables du haut de leur grandeur sociale. Édouard et Ron étaient fort heureusement très différents !

Ils s'avancèrent devant la double porte de chêne à l'entrée du château. Albus repéra les petits blaireaux de granit qui marquaient l'emplacement du cellier de Poufsouffle. Il sourit, content d'avoir déjà vu tant de choses. Il releva la tête en entendant les lourds vantaux tourner sur leurs gonds.

Une dame à l'air enjoué apparut en haut des marches du perron. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit et d'un chapeau de la même couleur qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés dans un chignon strict, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles. Elle fit un signe de tête à Mr Lockhart puis un grand sourire aux tout jeunes gens qui la regardaient avec curiosité.

— Bienvenue à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Clelia Potter, directrice-adjointe, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et professeur de Charmes. Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît, je vais vous conduire à la Grande Salle où se déroulera votre Répartition.

Les élèves la suivirent sans protester, ouvrant des yeux ébahis an traversant le Hall d'Entrée. Albus contempla un instant le mouvement des escaliers. Il l'avait lu dans le De Pudlardensi Historia, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment cru avant de le voir. C'était un spectacle tellement extraordinaire ! Ils passèrent dans une petite pièce d'où l'on entendait très bien la rumeur venant de la Grande Salle où le reste de l'école devait déjà être installé.

— Vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre Maisons qui forment notre école, expliqua la directrice-adjointe. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard ont chacune leurs propres qualités : les plus courageux vont à Gryffondor, les plus loyaux à Poufsouffle, les plus amoureux de la science à Serdaigle, et les plus ambitieux à Serpentard. Vous devrez faire honneur à votre Maison tant que vous serez ici. Vous y vivrez la plupart du temps avec vos camarades et selon votre travail et votre comportement, vous gagnerez ou perdrez des points pour elle. À la fin de l'année, celle qui aura obtenu le plus de points recevra la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, de la main même du Directeur. Mais bien sûr, cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de bien vous entendre avec vos camarades des autres Maisons ! Vous verrez d'ailleurs que les cours sont souvent communs entre deux Maisons, afin que vous puissiez tous mieux vous connaître. Bien, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, maintenant, respirez un bon coup, détendez-vous et suivez-moi !

Albus entra dans la Grande Salle. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais son émerveillement n'en fut pas amoindri. C'était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient librement dans un ciel étoilé où brillait doucement la lune. Le plafond enchanté leur donnait l'impression d'être encore à l'air libre…

Le cœur d'Albus battait si fort et si vite que tout le monde devait sûrement l'entendre. Mais à cet instant, tout à sa joie, il se moquait éperdument de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute sa vie !

Sous le plafond enchanté auquel ils ne prêtaient plus guère attention, les élèves plus âgés regardaient les nouveaux venus avec curiosité et bienveillance. Les quatre longues tables correspondaient, d'après ce qu'Albus savait, aux différentes Maisons. Tout au fond, devant la Grande Table où siégeaient les professeurs, se trouvait un petit tabouret, avec un vieux chapeau miteux posé dessus. Le jeune sorcier reconnut le Choixpeau magique et se demanda ce qui allait se passer. On ne précisait jamais nulle part comment les nouveaux étaient répartis : le mystère semblait faire parti intégrante de la cérémonie.

Les première année se rassemblèrent devant la Grande Table et attendirent. Albus risqua un œil. Au milieu, sur une cathèdre en or, le directeur regardait avec un ennui certain la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Phineas Nigellus Black était un homme de haute taille et de belle prestance. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, sa courte barbe et sa petite moustache soignée soulignaient encore plus son allure aristocratique. Ses yeux gris, d'une froideur redoutable, se réchauffèrent en se posant sur Sirius. Albus se rendit soudain compte que le directeur n'était plus vraiment jeune : il avait dû se marier assez tard.

À ses côtés se tenait son épouse, sur une cathèdre d'argent. Albus fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé que les conjoints des professeurs n'avaient pas le droit de venir à la Grande Table. Et personne n'avait jamais sous-entendu que Madame Black faisait elle-même partie des enseignants. _Bizarre autant qu'étrange_, pensa Albus.

Il vit également le professeur Flamel et il lui fit un grand sourire que le charmant vieux sorcier lui retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'examiner les autres enseignants, car à ce moment, le Choixpeau commença à chanter.

_À vos yeux innocents, je ne suis certainement  
Qu'un vieil objet un peu dément.  
Si seulement vous vouliez vous donner la peine  
De vous coiffer avec ma laine,  
Je vous apprendrai quel grand sorcier, sans mentir,  
Vous allez bientôt devenir.  
_

_Car si en ces jours-ci, je n'ai plus l'air de rien  
C'est que je suis vraiment ancien :  
Pour pouvoir enseigner comme chacun l'entendait,  
Les Fondateurs se disputaient.  
Gryffondor le vaillant m'ôta de sur sa tête,  
Tous me firent leur interprète.  
Je vois, je sais, je sens ce que vous pouvez faire,  
Je place chacun dans son aire._

_Serez-vous un noble héros bien valeureux,  
Fils de Godric le courageux ?  
Ou bien la tendre Helga conduira votre cœur,  
Avec loyauté et douceur.  
Si la belle Rowena embrase votre esprit,  
Vous voudrez tout avoir appris.  
Enfin l'ambitieux Salazar, serpent rusé,  
Vous ouvre la voie du succès._

_Que vous soyez lion de feu, ou humble blaireau,  
Roi des airs, ou prince des eaux,  
N'oubliez pourtant pas que vous serez toujours,  
Quels que soient vos nouveaux atours,  
Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard  
Unis par l'amour de Poudlard !_

Tout le monde applaudit. Même le directeur frappa mollement dans ses mains, puisque c'était la coutume. Albus était certain que le Choixpeau aurait dû chanter plus longtemps : les exemples donnés dans le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ étaient nettement plus longs que cela. Il avait d'ailleurs cru que la seule fonction du Choixpeau était cette chanson… Albus soupira de soulagement : mettre un vieux chapeau sur sa tête devant tout l'école n'était pas très agréable, mais c'était moins intimidant que beaucoup d'autres méthodes que les Fondateurs auraient pu choisir !

Il soupçonna alors le professeur Black d'avoir exigé une chanson plus courte, car lui seul pouvait donner un tel ordre.

Le professeur Potter déroula une longue liste et appela les élèves à venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour essayer les Choixpeau afin qu'il les répartisse.

— Abbott, Cynthia !

Une jolie fillette avec une épaisse natte blonde se détacha du groupe des première année en rougissant. Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête, et au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci cria :

— POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle remit le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et gagna la table des Poufsouffle, qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Après elle, « Bell, Henriette » fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Albus n'avait pas réfléchi à la Maison dans laquelle il aimerait se retrouver. Il voulait apprendre et réussir, Granny lui avait enseigné que la loyauté et le courage étaient des valeurs essentielles. Au fond, il se disait que n'importe quelle Maison lui conviendrait. Il espérait seulement pouvoir rester avec son frère, et tout bien considéré, pourquoi pas aussi avec…

— Black, Altaïr !

Albus sentit son pouls accélérer. Il observa Altaïr qui s'asseyait, le teint livide, les mains tremblantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement. Le Choixpeau réfléchit plusieurs minutes bien longues avant de finalement se décider à envoyer la jeune fille à :

— SERPENTARD !

Altaïr rejoignit ses camarades, visiblement très soulagée, tandis que son cousin Sirius prenait sa place sur le tabouret. À vrai dire, il n'eut pas le temps de lâcher le Choixpeau que celui-ci annonçait déjà :

— SERPENTARD !

Sirius Black eut un petit sourire satisfait, de même que le professeur et Madame Black. Albus en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une longue lignée de Serpentard… Quelques élèves furent ensuite envoyés à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Le premier Gryffondor fut un dénommé « Dubois, Jules » et les élèves de sa Maison lui firent une véritable ovation.

— Dumbledore, Abelforth ! lança la voix claire du professeur Potter.

Albus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère. « Abel, c'est à toi ! » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, un peu agacé. Abel lui sourit gentiment comme au sortir du sommeil et alla prendre place sur le tabouret. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au Choixpeau pour l'envoyer à

— SERDAIGLE !

Albus se sentait très mal. D'une part, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rejoindre son frère, de l'autre, il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher un peu d'Altaïr. Mais sans Abel, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le monde de la magie… et encore moins celui de partager le dortoir de Black ! Tant pis ! Il ne serait pas dans la Maison de l'étonnante jeune fille… Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle lui fit à son tour un petit sourire d'encouragement. Cela lui remonta aussitôt le moral mais ce fut tout de même avec une certaine angoisse qu'il s'approcha et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— _Haha_, fit la petite voix de l'objet magique dans son crâne_. Voilà un esprit qui ne manque pas d'intérêt ! Et pas difficile à placer, en plus ! À l'occasion, mon garçon, j'aimerais bien avoir une bonne conversation avec toi. Enfin pour le moment, sois le bienvenu à _... GRYFFONDOR !

Albus remit le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers ses camarades enthousiastes. Il se sentait horriblement malheureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait être séparé d'Abel et cette perspective lui semblait absolument abominable. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se dire qu'il ne reverrait pas Granny avant Noël !

Il chercha son frère du regard et les deux garçons, désolés, partagèrent silencieusement leur déconvenue. Albus se faisait du souci : Abel était si discret et si étrange parfois ! Arriverait-il à s'intégrer sans l'aide de son jumeau ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Albus avait un peu perdu le fil de la cérémonie. Quatre filles avaient rejoint les Gryffondor, « Goyle, Germaine » était à Serdaigle, « Hagrid, Grace » à Serpentard, « Lupin, Wolfgang » à Poufsouffle,…

Le professeur Potter appela « Malefoy, Aristagoras ! » et le jeune blondinet eut tôt fait de retrouver son ami Sirius Black à Serpentard. Après lui, « McGonagall, Midas » rejoignit Serdaigle, quelques autres furent répartis, et ce fut le tour d'Édouard. Albus regarda avec anxiété son nouvel ami coiffer le Choixpeau. Allait-il encore être séparé de quelqu'un avec qui il aurait aimé rester ? Le « GRYFFONDOR ! » tonitruant lancé par le Choixpeau le rassura rapidement. Il accueillit Édouard avec un grand sourire que lui rendit son camarade.

Il restait encore une dizaine d'élèves à répartir. « Quirke, Éléonore » et « Scrimgeour, Pyrrhus » vinrent s'asseoir, la première avec les autres filles de Gryffondor, le second, avec Albus et Édouard, puis, après la Serdaigle « Trelawney, Cassandra », « Weasley, Ronald » prit place à son tour prendre sur le tabouret. Albus et Édouard tâchèrent de l'encourager par leurs regards confiants mais le pauvre malheureux avait les mains tremblantes d'angoisse. Le Choixpeau n'eut pourtant pas l'air de considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un cas compliqué et il dit aussitôt :

— GRYFFONDOR !

Ron, soulagé, vint compléter le petit groupe des élèves de première année de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor, tandis que « Zabini, Locusta », dernière à avoir été appelée, s'asseyait à côté d'Altaïr Black.

Tandis que le professeur Potter allait s'asseoir à la Grande Table, le professeur Black se leva de son trône doré et prit le parole sur un ton très solennel (Albus eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire tant cette pompe grandiloquente lui semblait hors de propos).

— Mes chers collègues, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse en s'adressant aux enseignants, jeunes gens, ajouta-t-il bien plus sèchement en jetant un œil méprisant et agacé aux élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année au Collège de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Certains d'entre vous (petite grimace dédaigneuse à l'égard des première année) me rencontrent pour la première fois. Je suis le professeurPhineas Nigellus Black, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, et Directeur de cette magnifique école, sans doute la plus ancienne et la plus prestigieuse en Europe, voire dans le monde entier. Mon plus grand souhait serait que vous lui fissiez honneur et vous montriez dignes de nos vénérables Fondateurs dont la mémoire glorieuse sera toujours pour nous, s'il plaît au ciel, une source inépuisable et féconde de joie sereine et de réflexion profonde. Laissez-moi donc vous rappeler en ce jour de rentrée l'importance capitale pour un sorcier qui veut mériter le respect naturellement associé à ce nom de recevoir une éducation adéquate. En effet, depuis la plus haute Antiquité, comme l'atteste le bien célèbre aphorisme du non moins célèbre Pythagore, « _Tèn mageian pros tous épigignoménous didaskalô_ », c'est-à-dire « J'enseigne la magie pour les générations à venir », le monde magique tout entier s'est intéressé à permettre à ses futurs…

Albus, Édouard et Ron, stupéfaits, se regardèrent. Quel discours ennuyeux ! De plus, le directeur avait une voix monocorde insupportable, très difficile à suivre. Sans compter que ses phrases étaient souvent si compliquées que même Albus avait du mal à les comprendre. En observant leurs camarades, les garçons se rendirent compte que plus personne n'écoutait le long monologue sans intérêt du professeur. En fait, même à la Grande Table, l'auditoire n'avait pas l'air de suivre… Le regard rêveur du professeur Flamel, les yeux presque clos du professeur Potter et l'attitude générale des autres enseignants le montraient assez clairement.

Albus s'ennuyait ferme. Il commença à énumérer les ingrédients nécessaires dans diverses potions dont il avait appris la recette sans jamais avoir pu les réaliser, faute des denrées nécessaires. Puis il s'efforça de visualiser la chronologie mise en index de son édition du _De Pudlardensi Historia_. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir de l'année où l'Étude des Moldus avait été introduite dans le cursus. Il ne savait même plus si le directeur de l'époque était Prudence Prince ou son prédécesseur. Soudain, il fut frappé par une nouvelle idée : Édouard avait-il un lien de parenté avec Prudence Prince ? Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande, mais pour le moment, le professeur Black continuait à discourir…

— Le Grand Merlin lui-même, mieux connu parfois sous le nom de Myrdinn, avait songé à instituer…

Ron poussa un léger soupir qui lui valut un regard noir de Fred. On n'en était qu'à Merlin ! Albus eut un instant de désespoir, au moment où son estomac décida de se rappeler à lui sans aucune discrétion. Il sentit le reproche que Fred n'osait exprimer à voix haute. À la table des Serdaigle, Abel semblait plongé dans la rêverie la plus profonde qu'il avait jamais eue. Chez les Serpentard, Sirius et Altaïr arboraient l'expression blasée de ceux qui souffrent ce genre d'événements régulièrement. Albus se dit que les longs discours pompeux devaient être une manie du professeur Black et fut enchanté de ne pas connaître plus que cela son oncle Phineas !

— C'est alors que le plus grand sorcier de son temps, le noble Salazar Serpentard, décida de convaincre ses amis…

Albus fronça les sourcils : cette version n'était pas du tout celle que donnait le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ ! On pensait en général que tout le mérite de la fondation revenait à Helga Poufsouffle et à son désir d'offrir à tous les jeunes sorciers des Îles Britanniques une éducation digne de ce nom. Mais tant de légendes circulaient sur les premiers temps de Poudlard ! Il était difficile de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

— C'est ainsi que Serpentard fut à l'origine de notre belle devise, _Draco dormiens numquam titillandus_. Hélas un malentendu inexplicable mit fin à la bonne entente qui avait tout d'abord uni les Fondateurs…

« Malentendu inexplicable » ? Albus voulait bien admettre qu'on ignorait beaucoup de choses sur la Grande Querelle qui avait amené Serpentard à quitter Poudlard. Mais tout le monde savait bien que le cœur de problème était la question de la scolarité des enfants de Moldus. Serpentard considérait que les sorciers de sang pur devaient recevoir un meilleur enseignement que les autres, ce qui n'était justifié par aucune observation sérieuse : les Sang-pur ne formaient pas une population à part dans le monde magique, pas plus que les sorciers dont les deux parents étaient de simples Moldus.

— En 1066, année importante s'il en est, l'arrivée des sorciers normands transforma encore…

Albus n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à avoir vraiment très faim, et il restait encore huit cents ans ! Le directeur ne finirait-il donc jamais son discours ?

— La première révolte ignominieuse des infâmes gobelins montra à toute la communauté magique…

_Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna_, songea Albus, agacé au plus haut point. Il savait que la colère était mauvaise conseillère, mais là, ça commençait vraiment à bien faire : non seulement, ce discours était d'une longueur inconcevable et d'un style ridicule, mais en plus, il alignait les contrevérités et les insultes ! Il était inadmissible de traiter les gobelins de la sorte, après tout le mal que le Ministère de la Magie s'était donné au siècle précédent pour négocier la paix. Le directeur dépassait les bornes ! Soudain, le gobelet de fin argent ciselé qui se trouvait devant le professeur Black se renversa sur lui, le coupant dans une longue période oratoire dont le sens avait d'ailleurs échappé à tout le monde.

Un silence glacial tomba sur la Grande Salle. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un regard stupéfait. Puis, les élèves et la plupart des professeurs baissèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes désespérément vides, en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La fureur du directeur était terrible. Il promena un regard plein de haine sur l'assemblée (ce qui mit fin à la discrète bonne humeur des étudiants les plus impressionnables) et siffla d'une voix pleine d'une colère mal contenue :

— Si je prends celui qui a fait ça, vous pouvez être certains qu'il ne restera pas longtemps dans cette école…

Albus n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il était sûr d'être le responsable de l'incident. Mais qui le croirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ? Le professeur Black décida de laisser de côté la conclusion de son long discours, et d'en venir aux informations pratiques.

— L'usage de la magie est formellement interdit en dehors des cours, vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir ! Et n'oubliez pas non plus que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Si vous êtes suffisamment stupides pour y entrer, sachez que vous avez peu de chances d'en sortir vivants, et que nul ne viendra vous y sauver… Pour le reste de vos méfaits, notre concierge, Mr Brown, a reçu carte blanche pour punir les contrevenants, et je ne vous conseille pas d'en faire partie.

Ses yeux gris d'une froideur terrifiante survolèrent méchamment l'assemblée.

— Mon prédécesseur, notre regrettée professeur Prince, avait décidé de supprimer l'usage des châtiments corporels. Mais cette indulgente décision n'a fait qu'encourager l'esprit rebelle de certains. Je me suis donc vu dans l'obligation de les rétablir…

Un long silence lourd de menaces suivit cette déclaration. Albus frémit légèrement. Son regard croisa celui du professeur Flamel et il baissa aussitôt la tête : il était sûr que le professeur avait compris qui avait renversé le gobelet du directeur… Le regard de Flamel ne laissait guère de doute à ce sujet. L'angoisse serra le cœur d'Albus, qui n'avait jamais été fouetté de sa vie et n'avait guère envie de commencer maintenant. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout sa magie et risquait de provoquer encore plus de catastrophes si on le maltraitait !

— Bien, conclut le professeur Black. Bon appétit !

Avec un soulagement intense, Albus vit apparaître des plats garnis d'une nourriture abondante et très appétissante. Il oublia tout ce qui ne concernait pas son estomac pendant plusieurs minutes délicieuses consacrées à se délecter de tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il finit pourtant par remarquer que les conversations avaient repris à travers la Grande Salle.

— Je me demande qui a pu faire un truc pareil, dit Édouard. C'est un tour de force !

— C'était complètement stupide si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Fred assez sèchement. Le responsable va faire perdre plein de points à sa Maison, et il va être renvoyé ! Même Harry ne ferait rien d'aussi stupide !

— S'il y avait un moyen de le faire sans rien risquer, en même temps, je n'aurais pas hésité, murmura Harry…

Albus était très gêné. Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était de sa faute, d'abord parce qu'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, ensuite, parce qu'il commençait à se dire qu'on ne le croirait pas, et enfin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire attraper à cause d'une imprudence stupide. Mais qu'il était étrange de se sentir bizarre ici aussi ! Il avait cru que dans le monde magique, il serait comme tout le monde. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il décida donc de rester le plus discret possible, en espérant se fondre dans la masse. Levant les yeux, il aperçut le fantôme de Gryffondor, avec sa grande fraise pour protéger son cou, s'approcher.

— Bonsoir, Sir Nicholas, le salua-t-il poliment.

— Bonsoir, jeune homme, répondit le spectre très étonné. Puis-je vous demander comment il se fait que vous m'ayez reconnu ? Il me semble que vous n'êtes qu'en première année…

— Ce n'est pas très difficile, Sir Nicholas. Votre histoire est longuement mentionnée dans le _De Pudlardensi Historia_. Puis-je vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour les fâcheux moments que vous avez connus ?

— Hé, Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser ce genre de phrases ridicules avec Nick ! Il comprend l'anglais normal ! s'exclama Harry en éclatant de rire.

— Nick ? Alors, vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? interrogea Ron.

— Je préférerais, jeune homme, que vous usiez de mon titre réel, soupira le fantôme. Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, et, comme votre camarade a l'air de la savoir, le récit de ma vie est on ne peut plus tragique…

— Tu as vraiment lu le _De Pulardensi Historia _? demanda Édouard, l'air particulièrement abasourdi, à un Albus rougissant.

— Euh oui, tu vois, on n'avait pas tant de livres de magie que ça à la maison, alors…

Albus fut furieux contre lui-même. Il venait de décider d'être discret, et il se faisait encore une fois remarquer par ses connaissances ridiculement étendues ! Dépité, il passa le reste du repas sans dire grand'chose. Il s'intéressa aux deux Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il apprit que Dubois était fils de Moldus et français. Ses parents s'étaient installés depuis peu en Angleterre, il avait un accent horrible qui faisait beaucoup rire ses camarades. N'ayant rien lu de spécial avant la rentrée, il était complètement perdu dans un monde qui lui était doublement étranger. Scrimgeour avait lui un père sorcier et une mère moldue. Il voulait devenir Auror et expliquait à tout un chacun combien c'était difficile et combien il allait devoir travailler dur pour réussir. Ron et Albus échangèrent un regard : celui-là ne serait pas leur ami…

Le festin fini, les élèves furent congédiés par le directeur en quelques mots secs. Ils suivirent les préfets. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'Albus apprit que son cousin Bill avait été nommé préfet de Gryffondor. Il s'en réjouit : Bill n'était pas très strict sur le règlement, et il ne pouvait pas être mauvais de bien s'entendre avec lui en cas de problème. Quand Fred aurait été nommé (heureusement ce n'était pas pour tout de suite : le « petit préfet Weasley » n'était qu'en deuxième année), les choses deviendraient plus difficiles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une surprise attendait les élèves dans leur Salle commune. Le professeur Potter, l'air sévère, ordonna à tout le monde de sortir sa baguette.

— Vous allez me la donner et je la vérifierai. Puis vous irez dormir. Et j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas un membre de notre Maison qui est à l'origine de la farce stupide fait à notre directeur !

Les première année commencèrent. Comme Albus s'en doutait, le professeur effectuait un _Prior Incantato_, ce qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de résultats pour le moment, puisque les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pour la plupart jamais lancé de sorts. Albus tendit sa baguette au professeur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-elle. Un _Pes felinus_ ?

— C'est à cause de mes sabots, Madame, dit Albus d'une toute petite voix mal assurée.

— Ah oui, je comprends, répondit le professeur Potter. Je ne sais pas qui vous a lancé ce sort, mais c'était sans aucun doute une bonne idée. Au suivant !

Albus n'osa pas la détromper et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait à son dortoir. Fatigués, les garçons se préparèrent rapidement et en silence. C'est à peine s'ils trouvèrent la force de se souhaiter bonne nuit. Il n'était pas question de lire ce soir, et puis de toutes façons, Albus était beaucoup trop épuisé. C'était la journée la plus longue qu'il avait vécue depuis longtemps ! En baillant, il se glissa entre ses draps, et ses dernières pensées furent pour Granny et Abel. Mais il s'endormit si vite qu'il n'eu même pas le temps de ressentir de la tristesse…

* * *

Le_ Prior Incantato_ est le sort qui permet de savoir le dernier sortilège lancé par la baguette, comme tout lecteur du tome 4 le sait.

Le _Pes felinus_ est un sort qui fait disparaître le bruit des chaussures, suleirs et autres sabots, comme tout lecteur du chapitre précédent le sait.

* * *

Albus vous amuse ? vous énerve ? Vous m'en voulez de lui avoir fait lire cinq fois le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ (de nos jours connu sous le titre _L'Histoire de Poudlard_) ? Vous trouvez que mes vers sont abominables ? Alors, un petit mot me le fera savoir ! merci !  



	6. Le Palais dont Mère était Princesse

Albus n'est pas à moi... Malgré tout ce que je lui donne, il reste à JKR... Merci à tous mes reviewers et à tous mes lecteurs !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Palais dont Mère était Princesse

_Chère Granny,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous manques beaucoup, c'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses pas être ici avec nous. Et puis, Abel et moi, on n'est pas dans la même Maison, alors, je suis un peu triste. Mais ça va quand même, parce que Ron est avec moi, et aussi un nouvel ami, qui s'appelle Édouard. On s'entend bien tous les trois, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des amis ! Dans notre dortoir, il y aussi Pyrrhus et Jules. Jules, le pauvre, a des parents moldus et en plus français. Il est un peu perdu, alors on l'aide._

_Ici, ce n'est pas comme dans les écoles moldues : les filles et les garçons ont toujours cours ensemble, et prennent tous leurs repas en commun. Mais on ne se met pas à côté des filles. Édouard dit que c'est la faute des filles de Moldus : elles ont refusé de s'asseoir avec les garçons, parce que, comme tu dirais, elles ne voulaient pas avoir l'air de dévergondées. Il paraît qu'autrefois, elles s'en fichaient, sauf les nobles, mais il n'y en a pas souvent à Poudlard. Chez les sorciers, de toutes façons, ça ne compte pas tellement : Madame Potter (tu sais, la sous-directrice) a expliqué à Éléonore Quirke (c'est une fille de Moldus qui est dans mon année à Gryffondor) que l'important, ce n'était pas de savoir si on était une fille ou un garçon, mais ce qu'on savait faire avec une baguette. C'est sûr que le professeur Potter, si quelqu'un l'embête, elle peut se défendre toute seule ! D'ailleurs, on a un cours qui s'appelle Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et c'est aussi une dame qui le fait. Mrs Rogue serait bien étonnée d'apprendre ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?_

_Ce matin, on a eu notre premier cours. Moi, j'avais Potions avec le professeur qui est venu à la maison, le professeur Flamel. C'était très amusant, mais on n'a fait que de la théorie : j'ai hâte qu'on se mette vraiment aux préparations ! Abel, lui, il commençait par de la Botanique, avec le professeur Shaklebolt (c'est encore une dame). Mais ce qui est bien, c'est cet après-midi, on sera ensemble en Sortilèges, avec le professeur Potter. Abel a lui aussi des amis, surtout Midas McGonagall, qui a l'air très sérieux. Mais je pense qu'il va te raconter tout ça lui-même._

_Après, on avait Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns. Il a l'air gentil, mais il ne sait pas vraiment raconter. À côté de toi, Granny, il ne fait pas le poids ! Abel avait cours avec le professeur Flamel._

_Est-ce que Fumseck est à la maison ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ici, alors je m'interroge, même si les livres disent que les phénix sont comme ça : tantôt tout près, tantôt on ne sait où, mais toujours là en cas de besoin._

_C'est l'heure d'aller en sortilèges, je t'embrasse très fort, comme je t'aime,_

_Alby. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Chère Granny,_

_Albus est encore plus doué que ce qu'on croyait. Les professeurs vont vite s'en rendre compte aussi, alors, il va avoir sûrement tout un tas de cours particuliers. Parfois, je me demande comment il fait pour être aussi intelligent et ne même pas s'en rendre compte…_

_Je m'entends bien avec Midas McGonagall et les autres garçons de mon dortoir sont assez sympathiques._

_Tout se passe bien même si tu me manques beaucoup._

_Je t'aime,_

_Abel. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore posa sa plume avec satisfaction. Sa lettre lui semblait excellente. Il lui restait encore un quart d'heure pour trouver la volière et l'envoyer à Granny. _A priori_, le hibou arriverait le soir même et leur grand'mère bien-aimée serait contente d'avoir enfin de leurs nouvelles ! Il s'approcha de la table des Serdaigle, prit le parchemin que lui tendit son frère et se mit à trottiner joyeusement vers la porte. Une voix glaciale l'arrêta.

— Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs, et plus encore dans la Grande Salle, jeune homme.

Albus leva les yeux et rencontra le regard glacial de sa tante Euryale. Il eut une forte envie de lui faire remarquer que la femme du directeur n'avait rien à faire dans la Grande Salle (car il avait pris ses renseignements et il savait désormais avec certitude que Madame Black ne faisait absolument pas partie du personnel du collège). Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire cette réflexion à voix haute… Il prit un air modeste et s'excusa humblement. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas se montrer hypocrite, il en avait une longue habitude, ayant passé toute sa vie chez les Rogue. Quand la révolte était inutile, il savait se plier aux convenances…

Montant rapidement les escaliers, Albus décida de devenir le sorcier le plus respecté de tous les temps. Ainsi, il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait, sans avoir à craindre des conséquences fâcheuses pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il entra dans la volière et appela un hibou qui prit avec bonne grâce les deux lettres. Puis, le petit garçon redescendit quelques étages et entra dans la salle de classe du Professeur Potter.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et que la cloche eut sonnée, le premier cours commença. Albus s'ennuyait ferme : ces sorts étaient bien trop faciles !

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! lança maladroitement et sans résultat Édouard, assis à côté de lui.

La plume qu'il aurait dû faire voler restait aussi immobile sur la table que si elle avait était en plomb.

— Tu sais, je crois que tu ne le prononces pas comme il faut, lui dit Albus. Il me semble qu'il faut plus accentuer le -_gar_-. Attends, j'essaie : _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Sa plume se souleva légèrement. Avec un sourire, Albus la fit s'élever un peu plus haut, puis retomber brutalement, puis il entreprit de lui faire faire le tour de la salle, avec de petits mouvements de baguette. Quand elle fut arrivée à la hauteur de son frère, il se mit à lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Stupéfait, Édouard le regardait, extrêmement impressionné. Abel se retourna, mécontent.

— Albus, ce n'est pas drôle !

Le professeur, qui était en train de réexpliquer la façon de lancer le sort à Philomena Flitwick et Éléonore Quirke se retourna et observa un moment la scène, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus sous l'effet de la surprise. Albus Dumbledore, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, déplaçait tranquillement sa plume pour la ramener vers lui. Le professeur Potter vient se placer devant la table d'Albus.

— Dumbledore ! Que faites-vous exactement ?

— Oh, euh… Excusez-moi, Madame, répondit-il à tout hasard.

Il se doutait bien que chatouiller son frère n'était pas spécialement recommandé en cours et il commençait à se dire qu'il avait agi de façon stupide. Mais il s'aperçut que son professeur avait les yeux rivés sur la plume, l'air encore plus étonné que quand elle était arrivée devant lui. Il ne savait pas, évidemment, que seul un tout petit nombre de sorciers pouvaient faire ce qu'il faisait : maintenir en lévitation un objet alors qu'on avait interrompu leur concentration. Albus avait cessé de faire bouger le plume, désormais suspendue au beau milieu de la salle de classe.

— Eh bien, Dumbledore, comment espérez-vous que votre camarade pourra s'entraîner à lancer le sort si vous gardez cette plume là-bas ? demanda le professeur Potter sur un ton plutôt amusé qui étonna considérablement Albus.

— Pardon, Madame, dit-il aussitôt en faisant revenir la plume sur sa table le plus rapidement qu'il put.

— Prince, continuez tout seul un moment, s'il vous plaît. Dumbledore, venez avec moi, ordonna le professeur.

— Oui, Madame, lui répondirent en chœur les deux élèves.

Albus se leva et suivit l'enseignante jusqu'à son bureau. Le professeur Potter s'assit tranquillement et commença à l'inspecter avec un regard si intense que le malheureux Gryffondor se sentit très mal-à-l'aise.

— Dumbledore, qui vous a appris ce sortilège ? finit par lui demander le professeur.

— Ben, euh, vous, Madame, dit Albus qui ne comprenait pas du tout le sens de la question.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, mon petit. Qui vous a appris à lancer le _Wingardium Leviosa_ ?

— Ben, c'est-à-dire… il était dans le manuel, le _De Carminibus primis discendis_.

— Évidemment qu'il y est, Dumbledore ! Ce n'est pas cela que je vous demande !

Le professeur commençait à perdre patience et Albus ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui avouer qu'il avait utilisé à de nombreuses reprises le _Wingardium Leviosa_ durant l'été pour ajuster les différentes pièces de bois qui constituaient la cabane de Jeremiah. Cependant, que faire d'autre ?

— J'ai essayé plusieurs sortilèges cet été, finit-il par murmurer en baissant les yeux et en rougissant. J'étais tellement content d'avoir ma baguette !

— Dumbledore, à ma connaissance, vous n'avez été en contact qu'avec Mr Weasley et le professeur Flamel. Aucun de ces deux sorciers n'a pu vous apprendre à vous servir de votre baguette. Alors, pour la dernière fois, _qui_ ?

— Mais Madame, c'était dans le livre ! s'exclama Albus, désespéré. Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions ! Sans la baguette, c'était un peu dur, mais avec, c'est facile, Madame ! Tout le monde peut le faire !

Madame Potter fronça les sourcils. Albus avait l'air parfaitement sincère, mais il était bien difficile de le croire… Elle décida de tester la capacité magique du jeune garçon avec un sort qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître, puisqu'il n'était pas dans les livres les plus courants.

— Dans ce cas, Dumbledore, vous devriez être capable de lancer un simple _Avis_, déclara-t-elle en agitant mollement sa baguette dont sortirent quelques oiseaux.

Albus sourit et brandit fièrement la sienne. Il ne connaissait pas ce sortilège et il se réjouissait beaucoup de pouvoir essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

— _Avis_, dit-il d'une voix forte avec un mouvement énergique.

La salle fut remplie aussitôt de piaillements et de mouvements d'ailes en tous sens. Des oiseaux de toutes espèces (mais pour la plupart, vivement colorés) volaient à travers la pièce, créant une confusion terrible. Le professeur réagit rapidement en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres par un _Alohomora_, puis en faisant naître un courant d'air pour faire sortir les volatiles. Les élèves regardaient avec curiosité Madame Potter et Albus, qui n'en menait pas large. Il n'osait même pas s'excuser, tant il avait honte. Des plumes de taille et de couleur diverses continuaient de voltiger doucement un peu partout.

— Eh bien, jeunes gens, reprenez votre travail ! ordonna le professeur. Le cours n'est pas encore fini et vous êtes incapables de maintenir vos plumes dans l'air, alors que ce sont des objets particulièrement légers, comme vous pouvez le constater, dit-elle en écartant une plume qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée de se poser délicatement sur sa tête.

Tout le monde reprit l'entraînement, mais des regards curieux se dirigeaient sans cesse vers le bureau, où Albus attendait la punition qu'il méritait certainement pour avoir créé autant de désordre dès la première journée de classe… Le professeur, quant à elle, regardait l'étonnant petit garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle. Se souvenant de l'étrange remarque qu'il avait faite, elle continua le test.

— Et sans votre baguette, Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

— _Avis_, répéta simplement Albus en se concentrant le plus qu'il pouvait.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son professeur cherchait, mais quand on lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il essayait en général d'y mettre tous ses efforts. Après tout, Madame Potter ne l'avait pas puni, et si elle lui demandait d'essayer sans sa baguette, elle devait penser qu'il pouvait réussir, non ? Un minuscule colibri à la gorge d'un rouge flamboyant s'envola de sa main. Albus sourit, très fier de lui. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'un seul oiseau, et petit avec ça, mais pour un premier essai et sans sa baguette, ce n'était pas si mal !

Clelia Potter était dans un état de choc. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé rencontrer un sorcier avec un tel potentiel ! Ce sortilège n'avait rien d'insurmontable, mais enfin, nul n'était censé pouvoir le maîtriser aussi bien du premier coup, et sans baguette ! Le problème que lui posait maintenant Albus Dumbledore était gigantesque : il aurait pu sans doute passer ses ASPIC dès la fin de l'année, mais c'eût été très irrégulier et il y avait peu de chances que le Ministère acceptât une telle entorse au règlement. De plus, le directeur s'y opposerait certainement. Et de toutes façons, l'enfant qui regardait avec plaisir son petit oiseau bariolé voleter autour de lui avait encore besoin de grandir et de mûrir ici, à Poudlard. Il allait simplement falloir trouver un moyen de l'occuper pendant sept ans…

— Dumbledore, je dois dire que vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal, pour un première année. Dix points pour Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais votre comportement de tout à l'heure mérite sans aucun doute une sanction. Gryffondor perd donc quatre points à cause de vous, et vous viendrez ce soir dans mon bureau après le dîner. Retournez à votre place, maintenant.

— Bien, Professeur, répondit Albus, les yeux brillants.

Il avait quand même gagné six points pour sa Maison ! Il reprit sa place auprès d'Édouard, en se demandant s'il avait récolté ou non une retenue. Les propos du professeur n'étaient vraiment pas clairs.

— Bien joué, Albus, lui souffla Édouard. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais c'était carrément réussi !

— Moi qui avais l'intention de rester discret, soupira Albus, je crois que c'est raté…

À la sortie du cours, Abel rejoignit son frère.

— Albus, c'était quoi, ce nouveau sort ?

— _Avis_, répondit-il. Très sympa, mais un peu encombrant !

— Ça dépend, remarqua Édouard. La seconde fois, on ne peut pas dire que c'était si encombrant que cela !

— C'est toi qui le dis, mon vieux, fit Albus avec un léger soupir d'agacement pour le colibri qui continuait à tournoyer autour de lui.

— Il devrait bientôt disparaître, lui assura Abel. Ce genre de sortilège ne dure jamais très longtemps.

Et en effet, tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, puisque leur journée de cours était finie, le petit oiseau disparut dans un « _pop_ » à peine audible. Albus fut presque déçu : il s'était finalement habitué à cette présence bourdonnante autour de lui.

— Le professeur Potter avait l'air très impressionné, déclara Midas McGonagall qui accompagnait Abel.

— C'est normal, dit Ron. Nous avons tous eu du mal avec le _Wingardium Leviosa_, et Albus a réussi un sort bien plus difficile. Si c'est comme ça à tous les cours, tu vas sacrément t'embêter, mon pauvre !

— J'aurais pu faire pareil, commenta soudain Pyrrhus Scrimgeour qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Mais, moi, je ne cherche pas à me faire remarquer. Je fais ce qu'on me dit, moi.

— Tu es jaloux, toi, lui dit d'un ton très neutre Abel.

— Toi, le cinglé, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, répondit sèchement Scrimgeour.

— N'insulte pas mon frère ! dit Albus avec fureur en se retournant, baguette en main.

— Je ne l'insulte pas ! s'écria Scrimgeour. La vérité, ce n'est pas une insulte, quand même !

— Laisse tomber, Albus, dit calmement Abel en posant la main sur le bras de son jumeau. Ne t'attire pas d'ennui à cause de moi, ce serait franchement ridicule.

Albus baissa sa baguette, juste à temps. Sirius Black, en compagnie de sa mère, venait en effet d'apparaître sur leur palier. Scrimgeour s'effaça aussitôt dans l'ombre et disparut bientôt du palier où ses camarades se trouvaient. Dubois se tenait derrière Édouard, visiblement inquiet.

— Que se passe-t-il ici, jeunes gens ? demanda Madame Black d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. Encore vous, Dumbledore ?

— Ce n'est pas lui, Madame… commença Ron

— Taisez-vous, Weasley ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis !

— Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, dit d'une voix douce et soumise Albus en baissant ses yeux pleins de fureur. Je me suis inconsidérément emporté.

— En effet, Dumbledore. Soyez sûr que le directeur sera averti de votre comportement. Votre parenté avec moi ne vous autorise pas à outrepasser le règlement !

Madame Black s'éloigna majestueusement, suivie de son fils qui ricanait et lança un regard mauvais à ses cousins avant de rejoindre sa mère. Édouard avait l'air stupéfait.

— Tu as un lien de parenté avec la femme du directeur ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est la sœur de notre mère, répondit Albus. Mais je crois qu'elles se détestaient et que notre tante ne nous aime pas beaucoup…

— Alors, je dois plus ou moins être votre cousin, commenta Édouard en fronçant les sourcils. Mais assez éloigné…J'ai un peu de mal avec toutes ces histoires de généalogie…

— Moi aussi ! s'exclama Albus en riant.

— De toutes façons, déclara Ron, ça ne change rien : soit on s'entend bien, soit on est les pires ennemis, que l'on soit cousins ou pas. Je déteste Sirius et j'adore Albus et Abel, et pourtant ce sont tous mes cousins.

— Et ce n'est pas près de changer ! dit Abel avec un grand sourire.

Les enfants étaient arrivés au palier où Gryffondor et Serdaigle devaient se séparer. Ils se saluèrent avec bonne humeur et chacun regagna sa Salle commune.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cette après-midi-là, Albus explora Poudlard avec passion. Il en mourait d'envie depuis qu'il était arrivé et ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Ils avaient assez peu de devoirs, et lui les avait finis très vite, puisqu'il connaissait déjà la théorie avant d'arriver au collège et que la pratique ne lui posait guère de problèmes. Ron et Édouard lui promirent de le rejoindre dans le Hall à six heures, et Albus quitta la Tour de Gryffondor.

Il parcourut tant d'escaliers, de couloirs et de passages secrets (qui n'avaient rien de si secret d'ailleurs) qu'il en perdit le compte. Les nombreux portraits qui ornaient les murs lui répondaient toujours lorsqu'il demandait son chemin, mais il se rendit compte que certains avaient une fâcheuse tendance à déformer plus ou moins légèrement la réalité. Les fantômes se montrèrent également très aimables avec lui. Albus avait toujours été un enfant charmant quand il le voulait, et mettre la population non humaine de Poudlard dans sa poche ne lui fut pas plus difficile que de devenir la coqueluche des vieilles dames de Snape.

À six heures, il retrouva comme promis ses amis dans le Hall, et leur fit part d'un raccourci qui permettait de rejoindre leur Tour très rapidement. Il suffisait d'emprunter le passage dissimulé derrière la tapisserie de Mordred le morose (après avoir soupiré avec lui sur la décadence du monde), et l'on gagnait ainsi un temps considérable.

Il leur montra deux ou trois découvertes de ce type, puis, ce fut l'heure du dîner. Le repas fut joyeux et Albus, enchanté, se sentait parfaitement heureux. Il se dit soudain que sa mère avait dû vivre la même chose que lui, et son bonheur augmenta encore.

Les jumeaux avaient souvent imaginé le somptueux château de leur chère Maman, sûrs qu'elle en avait été l'incontestable Princesse. Albus commençait à se dire qu'il deviendrait bien le Prince de Poudlard, mais, en regardant son ami Édouard, il se dit que le titre était en somme déjà pris !

— Au fait, Édouard, tu es quoi par rapport à Prudence Prince, l'ancienne directrice ? demanda-t-il en se souvenant de la question qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui poser.

— C'était mon arrière-grand-mère, répondit l'intéressé. Je l'aimais beaucoup, elle était vraiment sympa !

— Et avec le professeur Prince ? s'enquit Bill, qui n'était pas très loin et avait entendu.

— Elle, c'est une cousine de mon père. Je ne la connais pas plus que ça, car Maman ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Vous voyez, c'est une spécialiste des Moldus…

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron.

— Là-bas, la petite sorcière brune avec les yeux verts. C'est la prof d'Étude des Moldus.

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi ta mère ne l'aimait pas, dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité.

— Maman vient d'une très ancienne famille italienne de sang pur, expliqua Édouard. Elle trouve les Moldus anglais stupides et sans intérêt. Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Albus qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on inclue son père et sa grand'mère dans les personnes « stupides et sans intérêt ».

— C'est si différent que cela en Italie ? s'enquit Ron.

— Oh oui ! s'exclama Édouard. Les sorciers ont eu beaucoup de travail et de reconnaissance en Italie ! Surtout les Maîtres des Potions : les Italiens aimaient bien avoir recours à eux pour empoisonner leurs ennemis. Les Moldus préfèrent les potions aux sortilèges en général : ça les surprend moins, comme magie. Mais Maman dit que les Anglais sont nettement moins sensibles à ce genre de pratiques… Ceci dit, même en Italie maintenant, les choses changent : les Moldus ne croient plus guère à la magie de nos jours…

— C'est vrai que ma grand'mère n'a certainement jamais empoisonné personne ! commenta Albus avec un grand éclat de rire qui entraîna une gaieté générale.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après le dîner, Albus se rendit au bureau du professeur Potter avec une légère angoisse. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre… Il frappa et entra en entendant son professeur lui demander de le faire. Son inquiétude augmenta considérablement en constatant que les professeurs Flamel et Binns étaient là, ainsi que plusieurs autres enseignants dont les noms lui étaient inconnus.

— Ah, Mr Dumbledore, laissez-moi vous présenter les professeurs Figg, Yaxley, Maugrey, Zonko, Shacklebolt et Slughorn, lui dit gentiment Madame Potter.

— Euh… bonsoir… murmura le petit garçon extrêmement impressionné.

— Nous avons décidé de voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire, Mr Dumbledore. Pour ma part, je vous ai déjà testé ce matin, c'est donc au tour de mes collègues.

— Mr Dumbledore, demanda l'une des dames. Je suis le professeur Figg, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous savez sur le _Patronus _?

Albus se concentra, tâchant de rappeler ses souvenirs de lecture. Le _Patronus _? Où avait-il lu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Il réfléchit un petit moment et soudain, le chapitre du manuel de sixième année lui revint en mémoire.

— On l'apprend en sixième année, commença-t-il. Mais peu de sorciers arrivent à produire un véritable _Patronus_, parce que c'est un sortilège qui demande une grande force de concentration. En plus, maintenant que le Ministère a passé une convention avec les Détraqueurs, la plupart des gens ont l'impression que l'apprentissage du _Patronus _ne présente plus aucune utilité.

— Quelle année, cette convention ? interrogea le professeur Binns.

— Livius ! s'exclama le professeur Figg, c'est beaucoup lui demander, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Le professeur Binns se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

— Je crois que c'est 1812, non ? dit Albus.

— 14 décembre 1812, Mr Dumbledore, précisa le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

— Pouvez-vous essayer de produire un _Patronus_, Mr Dumbledore ? demanda le professeur Figg.

Albus prit sa respiration et se concentra. Quel était son souvenir le plus heureux ? Il en avait beaucoup… Il se décida pour la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Poudlard, la veille. Oh oui, c'était un merveilleux souvenir…

— _Spero Patronum_ ! lança-t-il d'une voix claire et assurée.

Une vague forme peut-être ailée apparut au bout de sa baguette. Albus essaya de la maintenir, mais il dut renoncer, épuisé. Il haletait un peu. C'était un sortilège vraiment très difficile ! Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop déçu ses professeurs en ne le réussissant que si médiocrement.

— Eh bien, Bellona, je pense que cela vous satisfait, dit un des messieurs. Mr Dumbledore, je suis le professeur Yaxley, j'enseigne la Métamorphose. Je vais vous demander de transformer cette théière en tortue.

Albus de nouveau, dut réfléchir un bon moment avant de se souvenir de cette métamorphose particulière. Il s'agissait du programme de troisième année si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Enfin, il pointa sa baguette sur la théière et fit appel à tout ce qui lui restait de concentration après l'épuisant sortilège du _Patronus_.

La théière devint une parfaite petite tortue, sans doute un peu trop pâle cependant. Le professeur Yaxley la ramassa et l'étudia soigneusement sous tous les angles, un fin sourire d'approbation se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

— En avez-vous terminé, Phidias ? lui demanda une jeune femme charmante qui parut particulièrement belle à Albus. Je ne vais guère vous demander quoi que ce soit de pratique, mon garçon, puisque je suis professeur d'Astronomie, déclara-t-elle quand son collègue lui eut fait un petit signe d'approbation de la tête. Pouvez-vous me rappeler quels sont les satellites de Jupiter ?

— Io, Europe, Ganymède et Callisto, répondit aussitôt Albus. Découverts en 1610 par le Moldu italien Galilée, grâce à la lunette qu'il avait inventée.

— Parfaitement exact, Mr Dumbledore. Cependant, sachez que les Moldus soupçonnent l'existence d'autres satellites que nous ne pouvons pas encore voir. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir, peu de sorciers s'intéressent aux progrès de la science en ce domaine…

— Ma foi, Berenice, cela n'influe guère sur notre vie de tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit gentiment remarquer une des ses collègues. Mr Dumbledore, je suis le professeur de Botanique, Madame Shacklebolt. Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet du _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ?

— C'est une plante rare, commença Albus d'une voix légèrement hésitante en essayant de se rappeler ce que disait à ce sujet le _De plurimis Herbis magicis_. Elle vient d'Assyrie… elle est grise… euh… elle a des pustules qui éjectent de l'Empestine si on les touche…

— Merci, Mr Dumbledore, l'interrompit le professeur Shacklebolt. Zelia, Pythagoras, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez lui demander ? s'enquit-elle auprès des deux professeurs qui n'avaient pas encore interrogé Albus.

— Je ne pense pas que Mr Dumbledore connaisse les Runes, dit la vieille dame qui devait être Zelia. La petite Weasley n'a jamais suivi mon cours, et si j'ai bien compris les propos de Nicolas, il n'a lu que les livres de sa mère. C'est cela mon garçon ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Albus.

— Oui, Madame, répondit le petit sorcier. Je n'ai jamais rien lu en Runes ni Arithmancie, dit-il avec un regret perceptible dans la voix. Et je n'ai même pas pensé acheter des livres dessus au Chemin de Traverse cet été, termina-t-il sur un ton presque désespéré qui amusa beaucoup le groupe de professeurs.

— Eh bien, ma collègue Zelia Zonko pour les Runes et moi-même, Pythagoras Slughorn pour l'Arithmancie, nous remédierons à cette lacune, jeune homme, ne vous en faites pas ! s'exclama le dernier professeur qu'Albus ne connaissait pas.

— Ce sera tout, Albus, dit alors le professeur Flamel. Vous pouvez remonter à votre dortoir. Le Professeur Yaxley vous expliquera demain après votre cours de Métamorphose ce que nous attendons de vous cette année. En attendant, il est inutile que vous racontiez à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé ce soir. À vrai dire, je vous le déconseille fortement, je ne pense pas que votre tante apprécierait que vous ayez attiré notre attention à tous dès la première journée de cours… Bonsoir, mon garçon.

— Bonsoir, Professeurs, répondit poliment Albus très surpris.

Il referma soigneusement la porte du bureau de Madame Potter et regagna la Tour de Gryffondor en prenant tout son temps. C'était une soirée très étrange, vraiment _très_ étrange. Il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi le test auquel ses professeurs l'avaient soumis, il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient voulu voir. Pour un première année, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être trop mal débrouillé, mais enfin, il était encore loin d'être un sorcier accompli !

Le plus curieux, c'était l'interdiction que le professeur Flamel lui avait faite de parler de tout cela à ses amis. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de leur cacher des choses, mais pour ce soir, il n'avait guère le choix. En soupirant, il atteignit enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la Tour.

— _Draconem excitatum Gryffindorensis titillat_, lui dit-il sans enthousiasme.

— _Sursum corda_ ! mon garçon, répondit gentiment la Grosse Dame, en faisant pivoter son tableau. Tu verras, le mal du pays passe vite à Poudlard !

Albus lui fit un sourire peu convaincu et entra dans la Salle commune. Ron et Édouard se précipitèrent sur lui.

— Alors ? demanda Ron avec excitation.

— Bof, fit Albus. Elle voulait juste vérifier deux-trois trucs à cause de ce matin, c'est tout.

— Vraiment ? insista Édouard, déçu.

— Oui, déclara Albus sans avoir l'impression de vraiment mentir. Je suis crevé, ajouta-t-il, je monte. Bonne nuit !

Sous le regard étonné de ses amis, Albus monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait jusqu'à son dortoir. Il était réellement épuisé, et il eut bien du mal à garder suffisamment de conscience afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Il s'endormit, la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Apprenons le latin avec Albus Dumbledore :  
_De Carminibus primis discendis_ : _Les Sortilèges à apprendre en premier_.  
_Avis_ : « oiseau » (sort utilisé dans La Coupe de Feu par M. Ollivander).  
_Spero Patronum_ : « J'espère un Défenseur » (traduction littérale du sort bien connu appris par Harry au tome 3).  
_De plurimis Herbis magicis_ : _De très nombreuses Plantes magiques_.  
_Draconem excitatum Gryffindorensis titillat_ : « Un élève de Gryffondor titille le dragon quand il est réveillé » (le dragon, bien sûr).  
_Sursum corda !_ : « Haut les cœurs ! » (expression tirée de la liturgie catholique, que le jeune Dumbledore connaît parce qu'il a de la culture dans tous les domaines…) 

Et révisons notre culture antique :  
Euryale, le prénom de Madame Black, est le nom d'une des trois Gorgones (qui sont très laides et très méchantes, avec leur tête couverte de serpents à la place des cheveux et leur regard qui pétrifie le malheureux qui le croise).  
Livius, celui du professeur Binns, est le nom du grand historien latin Tite-Live (Titus Livius en V.O.).  
Bellona est une des déesses romaines de la guerre.  
Phidias est un des plus célèbres sculpteurs grecs (auteur d'une des Sept Merveilles du monde antique : la statue de Zeus à Olympie).  
Berenice est le nom d'une reine grecque d'Egypte qui promit aux dieux de leur offrir sa chevelure si son mari revenait de la guerre. Elle tint sa promesse et coupa ses beaux cheveux pour les offrir à un temple. Mais ils disparurent mystérieusement : les astronomes expliquèrent à la reine que les dieux les avaient placé dans le ciel, et qu'ils étaient devenus la constellation encore aujourd'hui connue sous le nom de "Chevelure de Bérénice" (ce n'est pas du tout la même Bérénice que la _Bérénice_ de Racine).  
Pythagoras est bien sûr le nom en grec de Pythagore, auteur d'un fameux théorème que vous connaissez sans doute s'il est toujours au programme de 4e ("le carré de l'hypothénuse est égal, si je ne m'abuse, à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés").

* * *

Argh, pas une seule mention du _De Pudlardensi Historia _dans ce chapitre ! C'est terrible ! Vas-tu t'en remettre, ami lecteur ? 

Il ne te reste plus qu'à laisser un mot pour te plaindre vigoureusement !

Et à me suggérer tes idées géniales pour la suite, car je risque d'en manquer...


	7. La fin de l'innocence

Chapitre 6 : La fin de l'innocence

Le lendemain, Albus eut un peu de mal à se réveiller. Ron et Édouard durent le secouer un bon moment pour le décider à sortir de son lit si confortable… En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'habilla avec une grande lenteur, et finit par s'apercevoir à cause du fou rire de ses amis qu'il essayait depuis cinq minutes de mettre son chapeau sur sa jambe. Avec un soupir résigné, il acheva sa préparation en se concentrant un peu plus sur ce qu'il faisait, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

La gaieté qui régnait à la table de Gryffondor lui fit retrouver toute sa vivacité d'esprit. Bientôt, il se mit à rire avec ses camarades, et à surenchérir sur leurs plaisanteries. Soudain, un hibou vint se poser devant lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit la lettre de Granny et fit signe à Abel de venir le rejoindre. Le Serdaigle vint se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, et ils lurent ensemble le message.

_Mes chers petits,_

_Quel plaisir de recevoir vos gentils petits mots ! Ici, il ne s'est pas passé grand'chose depuis votre départ. Jeremiah a rejoint son collège hier, Mrs Rogue était bien malheureuse de laisser partir son cher petit. Son cousin Dayton Dursley est pensionnaire dans la même école. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne chose, ces deux enfants n'ont pas une bonne influence l'un sur l'autre. Enfin… On verra bien… Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes fait des amis. Ça n'est peut-être pas plus mal que vous ne soyez pas dans la même Maison, ça va vous permettre de connaître plus de monde. Tâchez de bien choisir vos amis : avoir des amis fidèles est une des meilleures choses de la vie, croyez-en votre vieille Granny._

_Cette Plumalire est une vraie merveille ! C'est un tel bonheur de pouvoir rester en contact avec vous, mes chéris ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien c'est important pour moi de pouvoir recevoir de vos nouvelles. Mais peut-être qu'il faut que vous m'envoyiez aussi des lettres par la poste moldue, pour que je puisse demander au Révérend Granger de me les lire. Il vous connaît bien et ne comprendra pas ce qui vous arrive s'il a l'impression que vous ne m'écrivez pas. Et puis, lui aussi sera content de voir que vous allez bien. Tout le monde au village est étonné que vous ayez pu entrer dans une pension : ils veulent tous savoir comment ça se passe !_

_Pour moi, je voudrais bien apprendre comment vos cours se passent, si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas trop de retard, vu que personne n'a pu vous aider avec votre magie ? Le professeur Flamel avait l'air de dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais bon, les professeurs, ils ont toujours l'air de croire que tout est facile…_

_Soyez bien sages et écrivez-moi dans pas trop longtemps,_

_Je vous aime très fort,_

_Granny._

Abel sourit.

— Je crois que tu vas pouvoir rassurer Granny, vieux ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours…

— Toi non plus, Abel, répondit aussitôt Albus.

Il n'avait pas très envie de revenir sur les événements de la veille tant qu'il lui était interdit d'en parler.

— Sans vouloir vous presser, les gars, on a cours dans cinq minutes à l'autre bout du château, fit alors remarquer nonchalamment Édouard.

— Flûte ! s'exclama Albus qui ramassa rapidement ses affaires, et courut avec ses amis jusqu'à la salle de classe.

Par chance, et grâce aux bons conseils d'un portrait particulièrement serviable, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le cours. Il s'agissait de la Métamorphose, enseignée par le sévère professeur Yaxley. Le premier exercice consistait à transformer une simple épingle en fibule : la matière pouvait rester la même, ce n'était donc pas un exercice compliqué. Albus n'eut aucune difficulté à le faire dès le premier essai, et décida d'agrémenter sa fibule en lui donnant des couleurs assez extravagantes. Il avait transformé le laiton en or et rajouté un peu plus de pierres précieuses que ce que le bon goût autorisait. Il regarda le résultat avec satisfaction. Le professeur, en arrivant à sa hauteur eut un vague sourire.

— Eh bien, Dumbledore, on s'amuse ? Pour votre peine, vous allez me lire le premier chapitre de ce livre pendant le reste du cours et m'en faire un résumé critique pour la prochaine fois.

Albus regarda l'énorme volume que l'enseignant plaça devant lui avec anxiété. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Le titre était à peine lisible tant le cuir de la couverture était usé. À grand'peine, il réussit à déchiffrer qu'il avait sous les yeux le _De Transfigurationis Theoria_ par le célèbre Proteus Géchangé, édition 1637. Albus avait vu au cours de ces lectures plusieurs références à cet ouvrage fondamental. Et voilà qu'on lui confiait l'édition originale ! Les yeux brillant d'excitation, il fit un grand sourire à son professeur et ouvrit le livre avec avidité.

Ron, qui partageait ce jour-là la table d'Albus regarda son camarade avec stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait ni la raison de cette étrange punition, ni le fait que son ami en paraissait enchanté. Il échangea un coup d'œil effaré avec Édouard et les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, renonçant pour le moment à percer le mystère. Ils se remirent à leur travail, en soupirant. Jusqu'ici, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à seulement commencer à tordre son épingle…

Albus était enchanté. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un ouvrage très intéressant. On ne se contentait pas d'y apprendre comment réaliser telle ou telle métamorphose, comme dans les manuels, on y étudiait le fonctionnement même des processus mis en œuvre au cours d'une métamorphose. Il était clair que les travaux effectués à la Renaissance par les sorciers de toute l'Europe pour mieux comprendre la façon dont la magie fonctionnait dans le monde avaient porté leurs fruits. Proteus Géchangé en faisait la somme avec un talent admirable. Non seulement son livre était une réussite sur le plan scientifique, mais en plus, il était très agréable à lire.

Plongé avec bonheur dans sa lecture et prenant d'abondantes notes, Albus ne vit pas le temps passer. Il lui semblait qu'il venait à peine de commencer lorsque la cloche sonna. Tandis que ses camarades se dirigeaient vers la porte, il fit signe à Ron et Édouard de ne pas l'attendre. Il vint se placer devant le bureau du professeur Yaxley et attendit sagement les instructions, comme le professeur Flamel le lui avait demandé la veille.

— Bien, Dumbledore, commença l'enseignant. Voilà ce que nous avons décidé. Il est hors de question que vous ne suiviez pas les cours comme vos camarades, ce serait parfaitement injuste. Et il ne serait pas bon de vous mettre à part comme une singe savant.

Le professeur fit une pause, en regardant Albus comme s'il s'attendait à des protestations de sa part. Cependant, Albus n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il pourrait être dispensé de cours (et puis, il n'en avait aucune envie : il _aimait_ aller en cours !) et se contentait de le fixer avec étonnement.

— Mais il est évident, continua le professeur Yaxley, que vous allez vous ennuyer si vous n'avez rien à faire de plus que le programme. Vous connaissez la théorie pour tous les cours suivis par votre mère, et vous n'avez pas de difficulté pour la mise en pratique.

— Quand même, Monsieur, remarqua Albus. Je ne sais pas vraiment préparer les potions, m'occuper des plantes, soigner les créatures magiques, voler sur un balai…

— Nous savons tout cela, Dumbledore. Mais vous avez des connaissances théoriques que vos camarades n'ont pas. Vous irez plus vite qu'eux dans ces matières-là aussi, sauf le vol sur balai, bien sûr, ajouta Yaxley avec un sourire. Ce que nous vous proposons de faire, c'est ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Vous exécutez l'exercice du jour, et quand vous l'avez réussi, vous recevez une lecture à faire. Par ailleurs, vos devoirs comporteront toujours des questions supplémentaires. Mais vous devez garder le silence à ce sujet. Nous ne voulons pas vous singulariser trop.

— Pourquoi, Monsieur ? demanda naïvement Albus, qui n'avait fréquenté que son frère et Jeremiah Rogue et ignorait à peu près tout du comportement normal des garçons de son âge. Vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde veuille obtenir cette faveur ?

Le professeur regarda le jeune sorcier avec perplexité. N'importe quel autre enfant aurait considéré ce programme comme une punition !

— Pourquoi le Choixpeau vous a-t-il envoyé à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'élève.

— Il ne m'a pas dit, Monsieur, répondit Albus avec une légère pointe de frustration dans la voix. Il a juste dit que je n'étais pas difficile à placer.

Yaxley sourit : le gamin était visiblement vexé d'avoir été considéré comme un cas particulièrement simple. _Quel drôle de petit bonhomme ! _songea-t-il.

— Évidemment, il est hors de question que vous emportiez dans votre chambre des volumes aussi fragiles et précieux que l'édition originale du _De Transfigurationis Theoria_, reprit-il à voix haute. Vous devrez donc travailler principalement à la bibliothèque. Vous viendrez vous entraîner à la pratique des sorts hors programme le vendredi après-midi, dans le bureau de votre directrice. Nous allons tester cette façon de procéder jusqu'à Noël. Si vous avez encore du temps à ce moment-là, et si vous le souhaitez, les professeurs Slughorn et Zonko vous donneront une initiation à l'Arithmancie et à l'Étude des Runes.

— Ça, ce serait chouette ! s'exclama Albus, enchanté.

— Mais, Dumbledore, permettez-moi d'insister sur la discrétion dont vous devez faire preuve. Le directeur n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on favorise un étudiant. _Surtout si ce n'est pas son fils_, soupira-t-il en silence pour lui-même. Vos amis les plus proches se rendront vite compte de ce que vous faites, mais évitez que trop de gens l'apprennent !

— Bien, Monsieur, je ferai attention, dit solennellement Albus.

— Maintenant, Dumbledore, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. La récréation est presque finie et vous ne voudriez pas être en retard à votre premier cours de vol sur balai ?

— Oh non, professeur ! J'y vais ! Au revoir, Monsieur ! cria-t-il en franchissant la porte au pas de course.

De nouveau, Albus parcourut les couloirs et les escaliers au pas de course. Essoufflé, il arriva dans le parc, où il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et repérer ses camarades. Heureusement, il aperçut le professeur Fletcher et n'eut qu'à le suivre pour trouver l'emplacement du cours, puisque c'était lui qui le dispensait. Hélas, le professeur se rendit compte qu'Albus était arrivé juste derrière lui, au lieu d'être déjà en place avec les autres élèves.

— Dumbledore ! Vous êtes en retard ! Un point en moins pour Gryffondor !

Albus ne dit rien, mais trouva la punition très injuste.

— Chacun devant un balai ! aboya le professeur. À trois, dites « debout » ! Un, deux, trois !

— Debout ! crièrent en chœur tous les élèves présents qui avaient obéi à la hâte et dans le désordre le plus complet.

Son balai bien en mains, Albus observa ses camarades. Les Serpentard étaient là, Black et Malefoy en tête. Son pouls s'accéléra un peu en apercevant Altaïr. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un timide sourire. Les autres semblaient avoir du mal à convaincre leur balai de se dresser. Ron et Édouard y parvinrent, mais Dubois paraissait dubitatif et Scrimgeour s'acharnait en vain. Du côté des filles, Grace Hagrid et Fulvia Fudge (de Serpentard) se moquaient ouvertement de la pauvre Gryffondor Éléonore Quirke.

— Regarde, Fulvia, disait la blonde et fine Grace Hagrid, cette pauvre Sang-de-Bourbe n'y arrive pas !

— À vrai dire, Grace, répliqua Fulvia Fudge avec un petit reniflement de mépris, est-ce vraiment étonnant ?

— Vous n'avez pas honte ! s'écria alors Philomena Flitwick, une camarade Gryffondor d'Albus. Ce genre d'insulte est complètement hors de propos !

— Miss Flitwick, calmez-vous un peu, s'il vous plaît, intervint le professeur. Deux points en moins à Gryffondor.

— Mais Monsieur ! protesta Ron. Ce sont ces deux-là qui ont commencé ! dit-il en montrant du doigt les deux Serpentard.

— Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas, Weasley, répondit simplement l'enseignant.

— Mais c'est injuste, Monsieur ! insista Ron.

— Weasley ! dit alors le professeur Fletcher d'une voix sévère. Taisez-vous ! Bon, maintenant, vous enfourchez vos balais, s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir, même si Ron le fit en grommelant. Le professeur leur donna des instructions pour améliorer leur position sur les balais. Albus frémissait d'impatience, et il avait l'impression que son balai aussi. Enfin, ils eurent le droit de décoller, mais ils devaient redescendre aussitôt.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, murmura Albus en utilisant l'expression favorite de Godric Gryffondor (telle que la rapportait le _De Pudlardensi Historia_, bien sûr), c'est merveilleux…

Il se sentait plus libre et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. L'air lui semblait plus pur, plus léger. À deux mètres du sol, il nageait dans le bonheur total. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie immense et un sourire béat s'étalait largement sur son visage radieux. Il se laissa aller sans réfléchir pendant quelques instants, tout à sa joie.

— DUMBLEDORE ! À quoi jouez-vous ? Descendez tout de suite !

Surpris, Albus, regarda son professeur. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, il se rendit compte qu'il était monté beaucoup plus haut que ce qu'il croyait. Très loin en dessous de lui, ses camarades avaient levé les yeux pour l'observer et ils avaient l'air plutôt inquiet. L'enseignant arborait une mine furieuse de mauvais augure. Pour ne pas l'irriter davantage, Albus décida de descendre le plus vite possible. Sans réfléchir, suivant son instinct, il fit pointer son balai vers le sol et commença un piqué rapide. Il entendit vaguement des cris mais se concentra pour pouvoir se redresser avant de s'écraser. Il y parvint sans trop savoir comment, absolument enchanté de l'expérience. Prendre de la vitesse, foncer à toute allure et d'un coup net, revenir à l'horizontale, quel bonheur ! Comme tout le monde était debout à côté de son balai, Albus descendit du sien et regarda non sans inquiétude son professeur s'approcher de lui, visiblement mécontent.

— Dumbledore ! Vous êtes complètement dingue ou quoi ? Vous vous croyez malin, peut-être ?

— Euh, non, Monsieur, je n'ai pas fait exprès, Monsieur, bafouilla Albus qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le professeur Fletcher était si énervé.

— Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire le mariole devant vos condisciples, Dumbledore ! Vous êtes ici pour apprendre !

— Bien…bien sûr, Monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte, s'excusa Albus.

— « Pas rendu compte » ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! lui dit le professeur d'une voix particulièrement agacée.

— Non, Monsieur, c'était la première fois que je montais sur un balai, je ne savais pas…

— Comment ça, « la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai », Dumbledore ? s'étonna le professeur Fletcher.

— Ben oui, répondit Albus. J'ai été élevé chez les Moldus. Les balais, ils s'en servent pour faire le ménage, pas pour voler…

— Ça, on peut dire qu'il ne tient pas son balai comme un gentleman ! s'exclama soudain Sirius Black. Moi, mon père, il m'a fait montrer par le capitaine des Canons de Chudley ce que c'était que savoir voler.

Le professeur n'interrompit pas Black, qui faisait semblant de parler à son ami Malefoy mais dont la voix était suffisamment forte pour que tous pussent amplement profiter de son petit discours. Albus se moquait royalement de ce que le Serpentard pensait de sa façon de tenir son balai. En revanche, il était quelque peu inquiet de sentir peser sur lui le regard scrutateur de l'enseignant qui finit enfin par reprendre la parole.

— Parfait, Mr Black, dit-il. Vous allez donc nous montrer ce que vous savez faire, ainsi d'ailleurs que tous vos camarades. Tout le monde en place ! beugla-t-il d'une voix de stentor. Sauf vous ! lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Albus. Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, vous resterez donc au sol jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Albus, désolé mais impuissant, assista au reste du cours sans pouvoir y participer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la punition que voudrait lui infliger le professeur Fletcher, et une certaine angoisse s'était emparée de lui : allait-on le renvoyer ? Ses camarades voltigeaient un peu partout, non sans maladresse. Sirius Black s'approchait le plus souvent possible de lui avec un air narquois, accompagné de Malefoy qui ricanait. Édouard et Ron lui faisaient de grands signes de salutation et des gestes d'encouragement chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de lui. Altaïr était plus discrète mais chacun de ses sourires mettait comme un baume magique sur le cœur d'Albus.

La leçon s'acheva enfin. Albus resta aux côtés de son professeur, tandis que ses amis s'éloignaient vers le château. Ils l'attendraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Le professeur Fletcher fit s'envoler tous ensemble les balais grâce à un sort de Lévitation et les rangea dans le placard qui leur était réservé, près du terrain de Quidditch. Albus le suivit sans mot dire, attendant toujours la sanction.

— Icarus, mon cher ami, s'écria soudain la voix du professeur Potter. Je peux vous poser une question ?

— Bien sûr Clelia, répondit le professeur Fletcher sur un ton à peine aimable.

— Pourquoi Mr Dumbledore ne volait-il pas avec les autres, il y a un instant ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de dispenser un élève de cours…

— Cet inconscient a tenté une feinte de Wronski ! dit le professeur de Vol avec colère. Il aurait pu se tuer mille fois ! Et la seule excuse qu'il a trouvé à me donner, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai !

— Dumbledore, vous avez vraiment fait cela ? demanda Madame Potter d'une voix sévère.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès, Professeur, murmura Albus. Je n'y connais rien en balai, moi. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte du tout…

— Taisez-vous, Dumbledore, l'interrompit le professeur de Sortilèges. Icarus, laissez-le moi, je suis sa directrice de maison, je vais me charger de le punir comme il faut.

— Il faut une punition exemplaire, Clelia ! protesta le professeur Fletcher.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Icarus, elle le sera. Venez avec moi, Dumbledore ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi sévère.

Sans savoir s'il devait se sentir rassuré du changement, Albus suivit sa directrice. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas au mieux, c'était le moins qu'on pût dire…

Ils traversèrent le hall, montèrent quelques escaliers, passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs et entrèrent enfin dans le bureau de madame Potter.

— Bonjour, Charlie, dit celle-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

— Bonjour Lia, répondit une voix joviale.

Albus étonné chercha du regard le dénommé « Charlie », mais il ne vit personne. La pièce était petite et comprenait peu de meubles : un confortable fauteuil derrière un imposant bureau en acajou, quelques armoires et étagères remplies de livres et d'objets divers. Au-dessus de la cheminée, un grand portrait en pied représentait un sorcier d'âge mûr, vêtu d'un élégante robe émeraude. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient doucement au-dessus de petites lunettes en demi-lune et sa chevelure d'un noir de jais tombait délicatement sur ses épaules. Il sourit et salua le jeune garçon.

— Bonjour jeune homme !

— Euh… bonjour, Monsieur, tenta poliment Albus en reconnaissant la voix qui avait salué son professeur.

— Ah oui, Dumbledore, je vous présente mon mari, Charles Potter, un des plus grands Aurors de notre époque, expliqua le professeur Potter en gagnant son fauteuil. Il est mort il y a plus de dix ans, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

— Oh, fit Albus. _Comme Maman alors… _pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Je suis désolé dit-il à voix haute au professeur.

— Dumbledore, je ne devrais pas vous féliciter d'avoir agi si stupidement, déclara Madame Potter sans s'attarder sur le sujet de son défunt mari. Mais je dois dire que cela m'arrange plutôt… Je vais vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à Noël, et ainsi, vous pourrez assister à vos cours supplémentaires du vendredi sans que personne ne se pose de question.

— Ah, euh… très bien, Professeur, répondit Albus.

Il était étonné que sa punition ait pour ainsi dire été annulée. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à la recevoir, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne pensait pas l'avoir méritée.

— Et Dumbledore, reprit alors le professeur. Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous présenter à la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch, samedi en huit. Puisque le directeur a levé l'interdiction que Madame Prince avait décidée, les élèves de première année ont à nouveau le droit d'avoir un balai. Je suis sûre que vous serez à la hauteur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant l'air surpris et un peu inquiet d'Albus.

Clelia Potter était en réalité enchantée de cette aventure. Comme la plupart de ses collègues, elle avait remarqué l'étrange coïncidence entre l'entrée à Poudlard du jeune Sirius Black et l'autorisation accordée aux première année de participer au championnat de Quidditch du collège. Avoir trouvé parmi les élèves de sa Maison un première année visiblement très doué lui permettait donc de tourner la mesure du directeur à son avantage…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus sortit du bureau de sa directrice de Maison et descendit pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Mais il fut retardé dans le Hall, où il croisa Sirius Black et Aristagoras Malefoy.

— Alors, t'es viré ? demanda Black sur un ton moqueur.

— Non, dit simplement Albus, décidé à ne pas se disputer avec le fils du directeur.

— Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite, avant d'être complètement ridiculisé, commenta la voix traînante de Malefoy.

— Ridiculisé ? demanda Albus. Et comment ?

— Eh bien, répondit Black avec un mauvais sourire, mon père a toujours dit que ta mère n'aurait pas su lancer un sort même si sa vie en avait dépendu… Malefoy émit un grognement méprisant.

— Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait trouvé qu'un Moldu pour…

Albus rougit aux mots suivants de Black, que la décence nous interdit de rapporter ici. Seuls les enfants les plus grossiers de Snape osaient employer des termes aussi crus, et Granny n'aurait jamais admis que ses petits-fils usassent d'un tel langage ! La rage qui s'était emparée de lui était indescriptible et en entendant le terme insultant que Black venait d'employer pour qualifier l'amour de ses parents l'un pour l'autre, il ne put plus se retenir. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son camarade, sans vraiment se rendre compte des étincelles qui en jaillissaient déjà.

— Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve, le petit Sang-mêlé ! ricana Malefoy. À moins qu'il faille dire Sang-de-Bourbe : j'hésite toujours avec les enfants de Cracmol…

— Tu sais que j'ai raison, Dumbledore, insista Black. D'ailleurs, elle s'est fait tuer, ta mère, ça prouve bien.

Albus sentait que son bon sens et sa prudence allaient l'abandonner si ces deux crétins continuaient de la sorte à insulter ses parents. Il pensa très fort au sortilège qui les ferait taire. Mais il n'osa lancer à voix haute son _Silencio_, car il était certain que le directeur n'hésiterait pas à le faire renvoyer s'il se mettait à attaquer Sirius Black dans les couloirs.

Cependant, Black et Malefoy le regardaient sans plus rien dire. Ils avaient beau ouvrir la bouche, ils restaient muets comme des carpes. _Flûte_, pensa Albus, _j'ai quand même lancé le sort ! _Il fallait maintenant éviter d'apparaître suspect…

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment qu'il put. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Je vais chercher l'infirmière !

Il partit en courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, enchanté de son petit tour. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir et lança avec sa baguette le sort qu'ils avaient appris ce matin-là en Métamorphose. Albus était presque certain que Black et Malefoy l'accuseraient, il s'agissait donc de prendre des garanties au cas où un professeur examinerait sa baguette…

— Madame Chang ! Madame Chang ! cria-t-il en pénétrant dans le bureau.

L'infirmière était une très vieille Chinoise, arrivée en Angleterre dans sa jeunesse, au siècle précédent. Elle avait quitté la terre de ses ancêtres pour apprendre quelles étaient les techniques employées par les Guérisseurs occidentaux, contre l'opinion de son maître pour qui il s'agissait d'une perte de temps. Son voyage ne devait durer que quelques mois, mais un bouleversement dans le monde magique chinois l'avait obligée à rester en exil. Elle s'était installée à Poudlard par amitié pour Prudence Prince et n'envisageait plus de repartir du château où elle se sentait chez elle depuis si longtemps. Albus connaissait bien l'histoire de l'infirmière chinoise de Poudlard : le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ lui consacrait tout un paragraphe, considérant non sans raison que sa présence était une véritable curiosité.

— Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit ? lui demanda la charmante vieille dame.

— C'est le fils du directeur, Madame ! Il n'arrive plus à parler !

— Par le dragon de Huang Di ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Emmène-moi vite, mon petit !

Elle partit à la suite d'Albus sans hésiter plus longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, tout un attroupement s'était déjà formé autour des deux malheureux Serpentard, qui avaient l'air absolument furieux.

Madame Chang connaissait bien les habitudes des élèves de Poudlard. Elle diagnostiqua rapidement le problème et leva le sortilège, au moment même où Madame Black arrivait dans le Hall, au bras du directeur.

— Ciel, Guanyin, qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils ? s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

— On lui a lancé un sortilège de Mutisme, Madame, répondit la vieille inirmière avec un air plutôt amusé. Rien de bien méchant…

— Qui a fait cela ? interrogea le directeur d'une voix glaciale en observant un par un les élèves présents jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Albus.

— Dumbledore, votre baguette ! ordonna-t-il avec une once de plaisir méchant dans la voix.

Sirius, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, regarda son père saisir la baguette qu'Albus tendait avec toute la bonne grâce innocente dont il était capable. Mrs Rogue n'avait jamais réussi à le prendre en faute, il ne comptait pas laisser le professeur Black y parvenir !

— _Prior Incanto_, lança le directeur.

Une fibule fantomatique fort innocente sortit de la baguette d'Albus. Celui-ci paraissait parfaitement calme et tranquille, comme s'il n'avait rien eu à se reprocher._ Ce qui est le cas, puisque je n'ai pas fait exprès et qu'en plus, ils l'avaient bien cherché_, songea-t-il.

Sans rien dire, le directeur lui rendit le précieux morceau de bois et fit disparaître l'image de la fibule. Sirius bouillait de rage impuissante et Malefoy affichait une expression particulièrement stupide : il ne comprenait visiblement pas comment Albus pouvait être innocent…

Le directeur ordonna à tout le monde d'aller déjeuner sur un ton si impatient qu'il fut obéi presque aussitôt. Albus rejoignit Ron et Édouard en leur faisant un léger clin d'œil. La Grande Salle n'était pas un endroit où l'on pouvait parler librement, mais dès qu'ils seraient seuls, Albus ferait à ses amis un récit complet de cette intéressante aventure. Et il mettrait avec eux au point un plan pour « ridiculiser » les deux fanfarons qui se croyaient intouchables du fait de leur relations ! Albus n'avait aucune intention de devenir le souffre-douleur de son cousin Sirius. Si Black et Malefoy voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans incident notable. D'autres livres énormes furent remis à Albus pendant les cours, avec des parchemins contenant des questions et des sujets de devoirs. Il décida donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque le soir même. Ron et Édouard l'accompagnèrent en rechignant, après avoir obtenu d'Albus la promesse qu'il leur expliquerait tout ce qui était arrivé dans le Hall ce jour-là. Ils avaient vraiment du mal à approuver certains aspects du caractère de leur ami…

Albus poussa la lourde porte avec un sentiment d'excitation extraordinaire. La bibliothèque de Poudlard… Combien de fois n'en avait-il pas rêvé ! Les premiers livres, évidemment, y avaient été entreposés par Rowena Serdaigle en personne, mais depuis, chaque génération avait ajouté tant d'ouvrages que personne n'avait osé entreprendre d'inventaire général depuis 1429. Les plus anciens volumes occupaient des étages auxquels les élèves n'avaient guère accès, car le fonds récent, réorganisé sous l'impulsion de Prudence Prince, était largement suffisant pour une scolarité normale.

Le jeune garçon resta un bon moment immobile à contempler les rayons de livres qui s'offraient à lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie débordante, il s'imaginait déjà en train de les parcourir avidement, à la recherche de quelque information capitale… Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant lui, et une grande femme sèche à l'air revêche entra dans son champ de vision.

— Dites donc, vous ! Vous bloquez le passage ! Si vous voulez entrer, entrez, sinon, sortez, mais ne restez pas là ! dit-elle et le petit sorcier reconnut la bibliothécaire, Mrs Ombrage.

— Excusez-moi, Madame, bredouilla-t-il. Je veux entrer, bien sûr !

— Alors, il faut vous inscrire, jeune homme ! Venez remplir votre fiche.

Albus la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. En lisant son nom sur le parchemin qu'elle lui faisait remplir, Mrs Ombrage releva la tête.

— C'est donc vous, Albus Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Le professeur Potter m'a parlé de votre cas. Suivez-moi, j'ai une table spéciale pour vous.

Albus obéit à nouveau, à peine étonné. Elle le conduisit dans un recoin assez dissimulé, où l'attendaient tous les livres que ses divers professeurs lui avaient demandé de lire ce jour-là. Il s'installa avec plaisir et commença tout de suite à travailler. Cependant, quand Ron et Édouard l'eurent rejoint, il posa sa plume et leur fit part de l'incident qui l'avait opposé à Black et Malefoy juste avant le déjeuner.

Ses amis admirèrent sa présence d'esprit et l'habileté dont il avait fait preuve pour s'en sortir. Ron avait les yeux pétillants et Édouard conservait un air pensif.

— Il faut leur apprendre l'humilité, finit-il par dire.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, murmura Albus.

— Harry connaît beaucoup de trucs utiles, insinua Ron qui pour une fois semblait apprécier les talents de son frère.

L'arrivée d'Abelforth, qui venait rejoindre Albus pour écrire une lettre à Granny mit fin — pour le moment — à leur complot. Albus avait une totale confiance en son jumeau, mais il préférait ne pas le mêler à toute cette histoire : pour le moment, Abel n'avait pas encore attiré l'attention malveillante de leur tante Euryale et de son mari sur lui. Si jamais Albus devait être pris et renvoyé à cause de la petite farce qu'il projetait contre son arrogant cousin Sirius, il ne voulait pas faire subir le même sort à son frère bien-aimé.

Ce soir-là, après le départ d'Abel pour aller poster la lettre, les trois garçons prirent la décision de faire leur repaire dans ce recoin de la bibliothèque. Il était presque impossible de les y espionner, et Albus promit de chercher de bons sortilèges de protection pour renforcer leur tranquillité. Ron proposa de trouver un nom à leur trio, avant que les autres élèves ne décident de les appeler « les trois rats ». Ils se donnèrent jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question et gagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le dîner, pensifs mais ravis.

* * *

_Le _De Pudlardensi Historia_, comme vous le savez, est l'_Histoire de Poudlard. 

_Le_ De Transfigurationis Theoria_, comme vous l'avez deviné, est appelé en français _Sur la Théorie de la Métamorphose_. Il se trouve que je l'ai fait paraître (sans même le faire exprès), la même année que le _Discours de la Méthode_ de Descartes (qui est aussi l'année où fut créé _Le Cid

_Pour les noms des professeurs, Icarus est bien sûr Icare, un brave Grec de la mythologie qui mourut en s'écrasant au sol car il n'écouta pas les recommandations de son père Dédale qui lui avait dit de ne pas voler trop haut avec les ailes qu'il avait fabriquées pour eux deux, de peur que le soleil ne fît fondre la cire des attaches (ce qui se produisit effectivement)._

_Proteus est Protée, dieu grec qui pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme (d'où le sortilège_ protéi_forme qu'Hermione lance sur les Galions de l'A.D. au tome 5)._

_Guanyin est la déesse chinoise de la guérison. Huang Di, l'Empereur Jaune, est un des empereurs légendaires de Chine, et on dit qu'il est l'auteur du premier traité chinois de médecine. A sa mort, il fut emporté sur le dos d'un dragon_.

_Le Révérend Granger est le pasteur qui a appris à lire aux petits Dumbledore. L'un de ses descendants (les pasteurs anglicans, contrairement aux prêtres catholiques romains, ont parfaitement le droit de se marier) est-il dentiste, avec une fille particulièrement brillante ? Peut-être bien... _

* * *

Vous avez envie de me donner votre avis, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, ne vous gênez pas ! Au fait, à votre avis, quel nom conviendrait à notre petit groupe de Gryffondor prudents mais audacieux ? 


	8. Le chevalier au phénix

Ô mes chers lecteurs, mes très chers commentateurs, me pardonnerez-vous cet abominable retard ? Six mois sans la moindre mise à jour, quelle honte ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour écrire et raconter des monceaux de choses sans intérêt à des jurys plus ou moins bienveillants (mais c'est fini ! Plus jamais de concours, enfin !)... J'espère que j'aurai un peu plus de temps cette année ! En tout cas, je m'efforcerai d'être plus régulière (ce ne sera pas difficile). Mais je n'abandonnerai pas Albus ! Ni vous ! Promis (à condition toutefois que je reste en vie).

Avant de commencer, une petite justification : à l'origine, j'avais prévu qu'Albus serait mauvais en Quidditch. Mais après réflexion et surtout lecture du tome 6, je me suis dit qu'un vieil homme malade, voire mourant, qui arrivait encore à voler vite sans problème tout en lançant une série de contre-sorts complexes ne pouvait pas être vraiment nul en vol sur balai...

Et aussi un grand merci à Lorfhan, qui m'a inspiré le nom de notre petit trio !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le chevalier au phénix

La semaine passa très vite. Albus n'avait guère le temps de s'ennuyer : les livres qu'il avait à lire, les devoirs supplémentaires qu'il avait à faire, le plan de vengeance contre Black qu'il avait à mettre au point et le nom de leur petit trio infernal qu'il avait à trouver ne lui laissaient pas un instant de libre… Il n'avait même plus l'occasion de feuilleter le _De Pudlardensi Historia !_

Abel et lui se voyaient donc assez peu. C'était la première fois de leur vie que les jumeaux ne passaient pas la majeure partie de leurs journées ensemble, et Albus avait du mal à s'habituer à cette étrange situation. Il lui arrivait souvent de se retourner pour demander à Abel ce qu'il pensait, et s'étonnait toujours de constater l'absence de son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire participer à l'opération « Némésis », comme les garçons avaient baptisé (un peu pompeusement) leur revanche. Albus voulait avant tout protéger Abel, bien que depuis toujours, Abel lui répétât qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cette protection. Cependant, Ron en avait parlé à son aîné et Harry avait volontiers offert ses services. Il n'aimait pas le directeur (de fait, peu de gens l'aimaient) et avec un bon plan et des complices sûrs, il était prêt à tout.

La base du plan était évidemment les exceptionnelles capacités d'Albus. Il avait renversé le gobelet du directeur par la seule force de sa colère, après tout. Le seul problème était qu'il ne contrôlait guère sa magie sans baguette. Or, la prudence et le calcul étaient indispensables quand on s'en prenait aux Black.

— Tu vois, mon vieux, avait expliqué Harry, ce type-là nous hait tous autant que nous sommes. Tante Euryale estime que nous avons trahi la famille et la « dignité de notre sang ». C'est de la folie pure, mais bon, faut pas leur demander de chercher plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

— En fait, elle tient ça de Grand-Père, avait commenté Ron. Papa dit toujours qu'elle est son portrait craché.

— J'ai entendu parler de lui, intervint Édouard. C'était un homme absolument terrifiant, ce Guillelmus Weasley, d'après ma mère. Elle l'adorait, d'ailleurs. Elle dit que c'est le seul Anglais qui ait jamais réussi à lui faire peur.

— Euh… elle est spéciale, ta mère, non ? dit Ron sur un ton légèrement inquiet.

— C'est juste que là où elle a grandi, il y avait plusieurs familles qui essayaient de s'exterminer les unes les autres. Alors évidemment, dans un pays aussi pépère qu'ici, elle s'ennuie un peu… répondit Édouard avec un flegme tout britannique.

Un moment un peu gêné de silence s'installa. La famille d'Édouard était une source d'étonnement sans fin pour ses amis, mais ils n'osaient pas trop insister...

— En même temps, déclara finalement Albus, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans cette partie de la famille. Ça m'énerve, ces gens qui se croient meilleurs que les autres à cause de leurs ancêtres ! Je vais leur prouver, moi, qu'un Sang-mêlé peut être meilleur qu'eux tous réunis !

— Mais eux, ils ont le pouvoir de te virer de Poudlard, fit remarquer Harry. Donc, on reste calme, mon coco, et on se débrouille pour ne pas se faire prendre.

— Le mieux, ce serait que tu ne sois pas sur place au moment du drame, dit Édouard.

— Si je ne suis pas sur place, je ne peux pas vraiment faire de magie, non ?

— Ben, il y a toujours les potions, insinua Ron.

— Non, objecta Édouard. C'est très facile de savoir qui a préparé une potion. Et Flamel est super bon dans ce domaine. C'est trop risqué.

— Il aime bien Albus, il ne le dénoncera pas, insista Ron.

— Trop risqué quand même, assura Harry. Non, le coup du gobelet, ça c'était fortiche. Indétectable ! C'est absolument génial ! Pas de preuve, pas de traces. C'est l'idéal.

— Je ne contrôle rien ! protesta Albus. Et même si j'y arrivais, si je ne dois pas être là, ça ne peut pas marcher.

— Il nous faut une Cape d'Invisibilité, conclut Édouard.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'Albus ouvrait de grands yeux.

— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est une cape qui te rend invisible, dit Édouard en haussant les épaules. Étonnant, vu son nom… ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus qu'ironique avec un petit sourire moqueur à l'intention d'Albus.

— C'est aussi un objet absolument introuvable, reprit Harry.

— Et hors de prix, dit Ron sur un ton sombre.

— C'est pas que j'vous aime pas, les gars, mais mes poteaux m'attendent, dit soudain Harry. Je vous laisse, et si j'entends parler d'une Cape d'Invisibilité à la recherche d'un propriétaire, je vous passe le tuyau !

Albus était mécontent. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas efficaces ! Le plan n'avançait pas, malgré quelques bonnes idées, et il avait maintenant une montagne de devoirs en retard… Enfin, il pouvait toujours s'entraîner à manipuler sa puissance magique sans l'aide de la baguette : dans la vie quotidienne, une telle compétence était bien pratique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Albus se dirigeait vers la Tour de Gryffondor. La bibliothèque venait de fermer pour la nuit, et Mrs Ombrage l'avait chassé avec un soupir d'exaspération. Il était apparemment plutôt rare que des élèves de première année restent jusqu'à la fermeture ! Ron et Édouard avaient rejoint la Salle Commune dès la fin du dîner. Ils avaient fini leur travail bien avant le repas : on n'était que le vendredi de la première semaine, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoirs.

Le jeune Dumbledore, lui, n'était pas arrivé au bout de tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Finalement, peut-être qu'il attendrait d'être en troisième année pour s'intéresser à l'Arithmancie et aux Runes...

— _Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises, _

Soudain, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Un drôle de son parvenait à ses oreilles. Suivant sa curiosité naturelle, Albus chercha à en rejoindre la source. Il reconnut en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson. Mais sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter : jamais il n'avait entendu chanter de la sorte !

— _Si vous avez peur des chagrins d'amour_,_  
Évitez les belles_.

La voix était plus pure et mélodieuse que tout ce qu'il connaissait. Granny avait souvent bercé ses petits-fils avec de vieux refrains populaires, et chaque dimanche, les paroissiens de Snape entonnaient divers cantiques au cours de l'office religieux, mais ce qu'Albus écoutait à présent avec ravissement ne ressemblait pas à ce dont il avait l'habitude. C'était tellement plus beau !

— _Moi qui ne crains pas les peines cruelles_,

Une voix légère et argentine faisait résonner des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un instrument (Albus n'aurait su dire lequel) l'accompagnait avec bonheur. Fasciné, le garçon parvint enfin derrière la porte de la salle où devaient se trouver les musiciens. Il s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pour mieux profiter de la mélodie.

— _Je ne vivrai pas sans souffrir un jour_.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une simple chanson pouvait être si magnifique, si émouvante ! Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Mr et Mrs Rogue parlaient parfois d'aller à des concerts à Newcastle ou à Londres. Si la musique avait un tel pouvoir d'enchantement, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant ! Lui aussi aurait été jusqu'à Londres et même beaucoup plus loin pour le plaisir d'entendre de telles merveilles.

— _Quand vous en serez au temps des cerises,  
Vous aurez aussi des peines d'amour_.

La mélodie cessa. Albus soupira de bonheur. C'était sans conteste le moment le plus magique de toute sa vie. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un rire clair résonna dans le couloir.

— Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Terriblement embarrassé, le pauvre garçon se contenta de bredouiller vaguement en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se montrât particulièrement ridicule dès que la nièce du directeur apparaissait dans son champ de vision ?

— C'est la musique ? Ça te plaît ? demanda alors Altaïr Black comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant en bas âge.

Vexé, Albus se redressa et répondit d'un ton ferme.

— Ça m'a juste intrigué, affirma-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un soit dans une salle de classe à cette heure-ci.

— Tu as de la chance, tu sais, dit alors Altaïr. Le professeur Lovegood est parti par une autre porte. Il ne t'aime pas beaucoup, je pense.

— Mais, je ne le connais même pas ! s'indigna Albus.

— C'est un ami de mon oncle Phineas, expliqua la petite fille sombrement. Il enseigne la Divination et il va me donner des cours de musique tous les mardis soir. Aujourd'hui, il voulait juste se rendre compte de mon niveau. Il m'a dit que les autres professeurs te trouvaient extraordinaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout !

Albus se sentit de nouveau rougir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répliquer à ça...

— C'est vrai que tu as réussi à lancer un Avis ? demanda soudain Altaïr.

— Euh, oui...

— Tu peux me montrer, s'il te plaît ? fit-elle avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Albus était bien incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Il sortit donc sa baguette et s'exécuta, en se concentrant avec un très grand soin. Un superbe cygne et un paon magnifique apparurent alors, et le jeune sorcier ressentit une immense fierté.

— Comme ils sont beaux ! s'exclama la fillette en caressant le coup délicat du paon. Tu es vraiment très doué, tu sais ?

Il ne répondit pas, baissant la tête pour tenter, en vain, de cacher la rougeur qui avait, encore une fois, envahi ses joues.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chanter ? demanda alors Altaïr.

— Oh, euh, moi, je ne sais pas trop chanter... grommela-t-il, toujours embarrassé.

— Mais si ! Tout le monde sait chanter ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! dit-elle en insistant.

Avec un soupir résigné, Albus commença un vieux chant traditionnel qu'il avait entendu sa grand'mère fredonner très souvent.

— _Greensleeves was all my joy..._

— Oh, par Merlin, Albus, que tu chantes faux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible !

Altaïr l'avait interrompu, riant aux éclats. Le pauvre garçon était encore plus rouge, encore plus confus. Il détestait se ridiculiser, mais apparemment, c'était devenu inévitable du moment que la jeune Miss Black était en cause.

— Si tu veux, tu peux venir écouter mes cours de chant, ajouta gentiment Altaïr. Peut-être que tu n'apprendras pas vraiment à chanter juste, mais puisque tu as l'air d'aimer écouter la musique...

Surpris, Albus la regarda avec perplexité.

— Mais si ton professeur me déteste, comment...

— Viens voir ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle l'amena devant un placard de la salle. Il était assez grand pour contenir un adulte de taille normale et entièrement vide, puisque la salle n'était pas utilisée pour faire cours.

— Tu vois, si tu viens te cacher ici juste après le dîner, mardi prochain, tu pourras assister à toute la séance sans risque.

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta Albus.

— Oh oui ! Comme ça, il y aura quelqu'un d'amical pour m'écouter, dit-elle avec une petite voix triste qui fit se serrer le cœur du garçon.

Il n'osa rien répondre, craignant de provoquer la gêne de son amie. Un long moment de silence passa.

— Alors, c'est d'accord ? demanda Altaïr dans un murmure.

— C'est d'accord, répondit Albus sans oser la regarder.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Finalement, les oiseaux s'évanouirent dans un léger _pop_. Albus releva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'Altaïr avait elle aussi disparu. Interloqué, il la chercha du regard et soudain, entendit sonner l'heure du couvre-feu. Aussitôt, pris d'une inquiétude justifiée, il se mit à courir à toute allure vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Il savait que les choses risquer de très mal tourner pour lui s'il se faisait attraper !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les jours se succédèrent tranquillement. Albus était parvenu à organiser convenablement son travail, et il arrivait à avoir assez de temps libre pour comploter avec ses amis. Il passait parfois de longues heures à s'exercer sur les sorts les plus divers sans sa baguette, mais les résultats n'étaient pas souvent à la hauteur de ses espérances... Le mardi, il s'éclipsa discrètement après le dîner et courut se cacher dans le placard que lui avait montré Altaïr. Il l'écouta chanter avec ravissement pendant toute la leçon, se laissant bercer par cette étonnante magie. Malheureusement, il ne put voir son amie, car le professeur Lovegood insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Albus, un peu déçu, mais un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, regagna son propre dortoir en chantonnant un air que lui seul pouvait reconnaître : même un musicien professionnel aurait eu du mal à percevoir le rapport entre les sons discordants qui s'échappaient de la gorge du jeune sorcier et la délicate mélodie que la petite Altaïr avait si gracieusement modulée de sa voix argentine...

Le vendredi, un de leurs plus pressants problèmes fut enfin résolu.

Édouard, Ron et Albus se promenaient tous trois dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours de beau temps, lorsque soudain, un étrange oiseau flamboyant s'approcha d'eux.

— Fumseck ! Où étais-tu passé ? s'écria Albus, ravi, en caressant doucement le plumage somptueux du phénix qui s'était posé sur son bras.

— Euh... Albus ? Il n'est quand même pas à toi ? demanda Édouard, stupéfait, alors que Ron paraissait trop surpris pour articuler le moindre mot.

— On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit à moi, confirma Albus. Il n'est à personne ! Mais je crois qu'il m'aime bien, voilà tout. Pas vrai, Fumseck ? ajouta-t-il en tapotant amicalement le bec de l'oiseau.

Le phénix émit un doux roucoulement en guise d'approbation. D'un coup d'aile, il alla se placer sur l'épaule gauche d'Albus, visiblement très content de ce perchoir.

— DUMBLEDORE !

Le hurlement furieux fit sursauter les trois garçons qui se tournèrent vers la personne qui courait vers eux, rouge d'une colère assez incompréhensible. Fumseck, intrigué, sans quitter l'épaule du jeune sorcier, observait lui aussi le nouveau venu. C'était le professeur de Vol sur balai, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les Gryffondor en général, et Albus en particulier.

— Relâchez immédiatement cet oiseau ! vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire, jeune crétin ! Mais croyez-moi, vous allez le payer cher !

— Mais Monsieur... commença Albus.

— Taisez-vous ! Rien ne peut justifier une telle attitude ! Les phénix sont des animaux dont vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la valeur ! Vous devriez être mort de honte ! Suivez-moi, la gravité de votre cas mérite que ce soit le directeur qui décide !

Albus suivit, déconcerté, Fumseck toujours perché sur l'épaule. L'oiseau commença à nouveau à émettre un chant léger, qui réconforta le jeune sorcier au plus profond de lui-même. Il était désormais sûr que tout allait bien se passer. En arrivant dans le Hall, il constata cependant avec inquiétude que non seulement le directeur Black était là, mais que Sirius et Madame Black l'accompagnaient.

Heureusement, il vit venir le professeur Flamel de l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

— Fumseck ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama alors le Maître des Potions.

Le phénix s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs pour aller saluer le professeur, puis, toujours aussi élégamment, regagna l'épaule d'Albus.

— Nicolas ! Vous saviez que ce jeune inconscient séquestrait un phénix et vous n'avez rien dit ! cria le professeur Fletcher.

— Allons, Icarus, ne dites pas de sottises, répondit en souriant le professeur Flamel. Vous savez bien que les phénix ne peuvent pas être capturés ! Croyez-moi, dans toute mon existence, qui commence à représenter une durée non négligeable, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une seule occasion où un phénix ait été contraint à agir contre son gré...

— Les phénix ne font pas partie des animaux autorisés à Poudlard, déclara d'un ton pincé Madame Black.

— C'est qu'on ne saurait imaginer qu'un enfant de cet âge possède un tel oiseau ! récrimina le professeur Fletcher. Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il en s'adressant au professeur Black, je vous en prie, cette situation est intolérable !

— Vous avez parfaitement raison, Icarus, et vous aussi ma chère, finit par dire le directeur. Dumbledore, donnez-moi ce phénix !

Mais quand Albus, optant pour la prudence dans ce contexte plus qu'hostile, voulut obéir, Fumseck s'envola, avec un cri indigné. La scène était comique : tout le monde avait les yeux levés pour observer le phénix, qui tournait en rond dans le vaste Hall. Le professeur Fletcher, très énervé, criait à l'oiseau de descendre, et il agitait ses bras dans un but qu'Albus ne comprit jamais, puisque Fumseck était bien trop haut pour qu'il fût possible de l'attraper (sans compter qu'il était sans doute absurde d'imaginer pouvoir s'en emparer de force). Le professeur Black, l'air furieux, suivait d'un regard noir l'évolution gracieuse du noble volatile. Son épouse, avec une expression toute semblable, observait le malheureux Albus. Cependant, le sourire en coin du professeur Flamel remonta le moral du petit sorcier : jamais le Maître des Potions n'aurait pris la chose avec une telle légèreté si tout cela avait risqué de dégénérer.

— Dumbledore, faites donc descendre votre oiseau ! lui ordonna soudain Madame Black très sèchement.

— Je voudrais bien, Madame, répondit poliment le garçon, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'obéisse : il n'est pas du tout à moi, après tout.

— Que faisait-il sur votre épaule, alors ? insista-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, Madame. Sans doute la trouvait-il confortable...

— Dumbledore, pas d'insolence ! s'emporta le directeur.

— Excusez-moi, professeur, dit humblement Albus.

— Flamel ! s'exclama le professeur Black. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le comportement de ce volatile ?

— Certainement, Monsieur le Directeur, déclara le Maître des Potions. Les phénix, comme vous le savez, sont des animaux très intelligents et très indépendants. Il arrive parfois qu'ils s'attachent à un sorcier, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à comprendre quelles raisons les y poussaient. On en a des exemples fameux, à commencer par Godric Gryffondor qui, d'après la légende, fut accompagné d'un phénix à partir de son quarante-neuvième anniversaire. J'ai moi-même eu l'occasion de croiser Nostradamus, qui prétendait que son phénix avait été celui de Merlin, mais à mon avis, il affabulait, comme souvent...

— Nicolas, mon cher, intervint Madame Black, le phénix dont nous parlons a l'air de s'intéresser à un enfant, pas à un sorcier d'expérience comme ceux que vous avez cités !

— Vous avez raison, Madame, répondit doucement le professeur Flamel. Personne n'a jamais mentionné de phénix s'attachant à un enfant. Mais on ignore presque tout de ces oiseaux, vous savez. Peut-être celui-ci est-il un original fini ? En tout état de cause, le jeune Dumbledore ne peut pas y faire grand-chose : aucun être humain ne peut être tenu pour responsable du comportement d'un phénix, c'est la seule donnée sûre !

— Si vous le dites, Flamel... grommela le directeur en jetant un regard suspicieux sur Albus.

_Sauvé !_ pensa le jeune sorcier sans laisser paraître son soulagement. Madame Black était furieuse, et Sirius avait pris un air très déçu, comme le professeur Fletcher. _Et encore une victoire pour Dumbledore !_ jubila intérieurement Albus.

— Eh bien ! Que faites-vous encore ici, Dumbledore ? ragea le directeur. Hors de ma vue !

Albus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit le plus vite possible du château. Ses amis l'attendaient et son sourire éclatant les rassura tout de suite. Quant à Fumseck, il avait suivi tranquillement Albus et son chant ressemblait un peu à un rire moqueur. En silence (il valait mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention d'oreilles hostiles), les garçons gagnèrent le bord du lac.

Là, Albus dut raconter avec force détails le petit épisode qui venait de se dérouler dans le Hall.

— C'est absolument grandiose ! s'écria Ron. Albus, tu es un génie !

— Et Fumseck n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta Édouard, les yeux pleins de malice. Je propose qu'il soit notre mascotte !

— Pourquoi pas ? dit Albus. Pas d'objections, Fumseck ? demanda-t-il à l'oiseau de feu qui continuait à voleter gaiement au-dessus d'eux.

Le doux roucoulement du phénix sonnait tout à fait comme un acquiescement.

— Et voici donc les premiers Chevaliers du Phénix, dit soudain une voix rêveuse à côté d'eux.

— Abel ? demanda Albus en se retournant pour apercevoir son frère.

— Non, répondit Abel le plus sérieusement du monde. Moi, c'est Apollonios de Thyane, ça se voit, quand même !

— C'est amusant, tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à Abelforth Dumbledore, commenta Édouard. Ça doit être un de tes descendants...

— Les Chevaliers du Phénix, répéta Ron. Les Chevaliers du Phénix... Ça sonne carrément bien !

— Va pour les Chevaliers du Phénix, alors, s'exclama Albus.

— Il ne nous manque plus que la Cape d'Invisibilité, fit remarquer Ron.

— Une Cape d'Invisibilité ? s'enquit Abel. Pourquoi faire ?

— Ron, tu aurais pu la boucler pour une fois ! murmura Albus à son cousin sur un ton furieux.

— Au contraire, Albus, l'interrompit Abel. Il a eu raison. Je sais où trouver une Cape d'Invisibilité.

— Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les trois jeunes Chevaliers.

— Mais je ne pense pas que je vais vous le dire, dit le Serdaigle après un moment de réflexion.

— Abel, mon frère, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'exclama Albus.

Mais Abelforth se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules et s'éloigna vers le château.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Ron sur un ton presque désespéré.

— Abel n'est pas un menteur, lui répondit froidement Albus.

— Il va falloir tout lui révéler, n'est-ce pas ? conclut Édouard.

— Il doit déjà être au courant, soupira Albus. Il a la fâcheuse manie de toujours tout savoir, surtout ce qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'il sache. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire la moindre surprise !

— Alors, là, Albus, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Ron sur un ton mécontent. Pourquoi as-tu voulu lui cacher notre projet s'il devine toujours tout ?

— Ben, parce que tant que je ne lui demande pas son aide, il n'est pas impliqué. Il peut dire sans mentir qu'il n'en a jamais entendu parler. N'empêche qu'un jour, moi aussi, je serai au courant de tout. Ce que ça peut m'énerver d'être toujours le dernier à apprendre les choses !

Les trois garçons regagnèrent le château en retrouvant leur optimisme grâce à Ron : il chantonnait joyeusement le nom de leur petit groupe sur tous les airs de musique qu'il connaissait, et chaque fois qu'Albus essayait de reprendre, la cacophonie était telle qu'il était impossible de ne pas éclater de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le samedi, la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch commença. Albus, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, décida de s'y rendre. Édouard et Ron l'accompagnaient pour l'encourager, mais il ne put rien avaler au petit-déjeuner, la seule vue de la nourriture le rendant malade.

Sur le terrain, seuls les Gryffondor étaient présents. Les grands de sixième et septième années vérifiaient soigneusement l'identité de ceux qui se présentaient. Albus, tenant en mains comme si sa vie en dépendait le balai de l'École, se sentit profondément ridicule. Il était nettement plus petit que tous ces garçons aux yeux rieurs qui le regardaient avec une légère condescendance. Il n'avait aucune chance...

Quand il se présenta au capitaine de l'équipe, un élève de cinquième année, Harold Potter, fils du professeur Potter, il crut qu'il allait se faire rire au nez. Mais le jeune Potter l'examina un petit moment et finalement, l'envoya s'asseoir avec les prétendants au poste d'Attrapeur. Albus ne protesta pas, il savait qu'il était encore trop petit pour assurer une autre fonction dans l'équipe, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas encore eu assez souvent l'occasion de jouer pour avoir des préférences, même s'il se disait qu'être un jour Gardien lui plairait bien.

Potter fit jouer d'abord tous ceux qui voulaient être Poursuiveurs (il lui manquait deux joueurs), et Albus se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde était infiniment meilleur que lui. Les grands des dernières années, avec leur voix grave, leurs larges épaules, et leur assurance à toute épreuve, l'intimidaient terriblement. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un garçonnet à peine sorti des jupes de sa grand'mère et qui aurait dû y rester ?

Vinrent enfin les aspirants Attrapeurs. Les candidats devaient se présenter en commençant par le plus âgé, aussi Albus était-il le dernier, juste après Scrimgeour.

Les essais durèrent assez longtemps, car il était très difficile de repérer le petit Vif d'or. Le capitaine chronométrait chaque prestation, notant scrupuleusement le résultat. Albus se rendit compte qu'il observait aussi le comportement du joueur, son attitude, son habileté, et sans doute bien d'autres éléments dont lui-même, en simple novice qu'il était, ne connaissait pas l'importance.

— On dit que Potter a eu le poste par sa mère, commenta soudain Scrimgeour.

— Tu crois ? demanda Albus avec scepticisme. Madame Potter n'a pas l'air très partiale, pourtant.

— Arrête de répéter n'importe quoi ! dit leur voisin de devant d'une voix forte. Potter est un excellent capitaine, et le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe ! Mais l'année dernière, on a tous été obligés d'insister auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle le nomme capitaine. Elle ne voulait pas, elle avait peur d'être accusée de favoritisme.

— Oui, c'est plutôt comme ça que je l'imaginais, remarqua doucement Albus.

— J'ai mes sources ! déclara Scrimgeour avec hauteur. Tant pis pour vous si vous ne me croyez pas !

Albus échangea un regard dubitatif avec l'élève de troisième année, un certain Bones, mais ne commenta pas. Toute son attention se reporta sur les performances de ses camarades.

Ron et Édouard n'avaient pas voulu participer : l'un craignait trop de se ridiculiser devant ses frères, et l'autre n'avait pas envie de se donner du mal pour une activité aussi frivole. Quant à Dubois, il se sentait encore trop étranger au monde de la magie pour oser pratiquer un tel sport.

Après Bones (dix minutes : ce n'était pas déshonorant, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant, Albus, l'avait bien vu à l'expression de Potter), vint enfin le tour de Scrimgeour. Très sûr de lui, il enfourcha son balai et s'envola à la poursuite de la petite balle relâchée par le capitaine. Albus, surpris, se demanda pourquoi il partait dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait empruntée le Vif d'or. Peut-être était-ce une stratégie ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le stade était mort d'ennui et Scrimgeour n'avait toujours pas attrapé le Vif. Albus regardait le jour baisser avec appréhension. Il commençait à se dire que la sélection allait être finie avant qu'il ait eu le temps de jouer, et il poussa un léger soupir résigné. Tant pis pour le Quidditch ! Il ne songea même pas à demander au capitaine de le laisser essayer. Granny ne l'avait pas habitué à réclamer.

— À toi, Dumbledore ! lança finalement la voix chaleureuse de Potter.

Très étonné, Albus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Scrimgeour, toujours perché sur son balai. Le capitaine suivit son regard et ajouta tranquillement :

— Je te laisse dix minutes, Dumbledore. Après, Diggory ira récupérer la balle, vu que c'est lui qui a le meilleur temps jusqu'ici. Personne n'a envie de passer la soirée dans ce stade !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Albus eut un immense sourire de gratitude envers Potter.

— Merci, Potter ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Il monta sur son balai, un très classique et solide produit de la grande manufacture Scopas, prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ferma un instant les yeux et tâcha de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et puis, il pourrait se présenter à nouveau quand il serait en deuxième année. Tout cela n'avait au fond aucune importance. Fort peu convaincu, mais ayant enfin cessé de trembler, il prit son envol.

Une fois en hauteur, le jeune sorcier se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il se mit à tourner doucement, aux aguets.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Dumbledore ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! entendit-il soudain crier à sa gauche.

— Je sais, Scrimgeour, je ne viens pas t'aider, dit Albus sans s'énerver. Mais Potter a faim : il m'a demandé de passer en même temps que toi.

— Mon pauvre vieux, tu n'as aucune chance ! s'exclama son camarade avec son habituelle suffisance.

Albus ne répondit pas. C'était décidément la meilleure politique à adopter quand on était en compagnie de Pyrrhus Scrimgeour...

Soudain, un éclair brillant attira son regard un peu plus en altitude. Sans prendre la moindre seconde de réflexion, Albus piqua droit sur la lueur, et un instant plus tard, il serrait dans sa petite main la minuscule balle ailée.

Il redescendit aussitôt, à toute allure. Il avait hâte de se faire féliciter pour son temps record !

— Dumbledore ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda la voix de Potter quand il eut atterri.

— Ben oui ! fit simplement Albus. Tiens, voilà le Vif, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la balle.

— Quoi ! Tu as le Vif ?

Albus s'aperçut alors que tout le monde avait rejoint le terrain et le regardait bizarrement. Perplexe, il se contenta d'écarter un peu les doigts, et les petites ailes du Vif s'agitèrent vigoureusement.

— Bon sang, Albus ! s'écria alors Ron. On croyait que tu étais en train de tomber ! T'es pas un peu fou, d'aller aussi vite ?

— Dumbledore ! hurla alors joyeusement le capitaine. Sois le bienvenu dans notre équipe !

Il donna une grande tape qui se voulait amicale dans le dos d'Albus, et le pauvre garçon, déstabilisé, se prit les pieds dans son balai et s'étala de tout son long. Mais il ne lâcha pas le Vif d'or...

Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Albus, rougissant et ravi, rit de bon cœur avec eux.

— Hourra ! Vive notre petit Dumby ! dit un grand de septième année (un des Batteurs de l'équipe) qui souleva Albus comme un fétu de paille et le jucha sur ses épaules.

— Chourave ! Laisse donc notre nouvel Attrapeur en paix ! intervint Potter en récupérant enfin le Vif d'or des mains d'Albus.

Mais Chourave refuse de le laisser redescendre et commença à se diriger vers le château. Le malheureux première année, très embarrassé, ne savait comment retrouver terre, tandis que tous les membres de sa Maison commentaient avec entrain la performance qu'il venait de réaliser.

Un regard en arrière lui apprit que Scrimgeour, l'air offusqué, suivait en tentant de démontrer à Dubois pourquoi il était tout à fait injuste qu'Albus ait été choisi. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter : demain, Scrimgeour expliquerait à tout un chacun que le Quidditch n'avait aucun intérêt et il ne garderait pas de rancune envers son camarade. Pyrrhus, fort heureusement, ignorait complètement le ressentiment.

Quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui, Albus s'aperçut qu'ils étaient presque arrivés aux hautes portes de chêne du Hall. Cependant, ce qu'il vit surtout, c'est qu'Altaïr Black, en compagnie du Professeur Black, avait les yeux fixés sur lui et son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Rouge comme une pivoine et horriblement confus, Albus dut passer devant eux sans pouvoir rien faire. Les Gryffondor étaient très contents de leur nouvel Attrapeur et lançaient des « Hourra Dumby ! » sur des tons joyeux. Seul Édouard eut un regard compatissant pour son ami, et encore, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement...

Quant au directeur, l'air sévère et mécontent, il observa la petite procession sans rien dire. Mais ses sentiments envers Albus venaient de se dégrader un peu plus, et le jeune sorcier se demanda comment il réussirait à ne pas se faire renvoyer avant la fin de sa scolarité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce soir-là, Albus ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il était content d'avoir été pris dans l'équipe, bien sûr, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et puis, il commençait à s'interroger sur le comportement de Fumseck. L'affection du phénix étonnait tout le monde : le professeur Flamel avait dit qu'il fallait être un grand sorcier pour être l'ami d'une telle créature.

Sans bruit, le petit Gryffondor se glissa hors de son dortoir, et bientôt, hors de la Salle Commune. En fait, il était effrayé. _Je ne suis pas un grand sorcier, moi !_ songeait-il. _Je ne suis qu'un tout petit sorcier ignare !_

Il était sûr qu'il allait décevoir tous ceux qui lui faisaient confiance : ses professeurs pour ses études, ses amis pour leur petite vengeance, son équipe de Quidditch, son frère qui lui avait déjà montré son mécontentement, sa chère Granny qui était si certaine de sa réussite...

Désespéré, Albus se réfugia finalement dans la volière. Il accueillit sans réelle surprise mais avec une immense gratitude la venue de Fumseck. Les doux trémolos du phénix le réconfortaient plus sûrement que tous les discours de la terre.

— Tu vois mon vieux, tu es le seul qui n'attendes rien de moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Toi et Altaïr... ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment avec un soupir.

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit soudain et deux professeurs entrèrent. Albus se dissimula du mieux qu'il put derrière les ballots de paille, tandis que Fumseck, silencieux, paraissait avoir compris lui aussi la nécessité de ne pas se faire remarquer.

— Nous serons plus tranquilles ici, dit la voix du Professeur Flamel. Je ne voudrais pas que cette conversation soit entendue par les mauvaises personnes. Que vouliez-vous savoir à ce sujet ?

— Croyez-vous que ce soit lui, Nicolas ? demanda celle de Madame Potter.

— Vraiment Clelia, qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ?

— Mais enfin, toutes ces légendes sont fondées sur du vent ! Nous ne pouvons pas les imposer à ce pauvre garçon comme une vérité absolue !

— Nous ne pouvons pas non plus lui cacher son destin. Le retour du phénix est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

— Un signe ! C'est absurde, Nicolas. Je refuse de croire à ces fariboles !

— Et pourtant, Clelia, et pourtant... Je suis prêt à jurer que le Temps des Héritiers est venu.

— Oh, Nicolas, comme j'aimerais que vous ayez tort, pour une fois !

— Moi aussi, Clelia, moi aussi...

Un long silence s'installa. Albus, toujours blotti derrière la paille, n'osait pas remuer le petit doigt. Cependant, ses pensées tournoyaient à une vitesse effrayante dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre de quoi exactement les deux professeurs avaient parlé, mais son instinct lui affirmait avec une certitude absolue que tout cela était de très mauvais augure pour lui...

* * *

Peu de notes savantes, je pense. Rappelons simplement que l'histoire se passe avant l'invention de toute forme d'enregistrement des sons : Albus n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre de la "vraie musique", d'où sa surprise. J'ai choisi une chanson que j'aime bien mais qui me paraît plus qu'improbable dans la bouche d'une demoiselle Black, parce que c'est français et de tendance politique révolutionnaire (même si ça ne se voit pas forcément).

Apollonios de Thyane est un des grands noms de la magie dans l'Antiquité (un type a écrit sa vie pour démontrer que ses miracles étaient vachement plus fortiches que ceux du Jésus des chrétiens)

Nostradamus a vécu plus tard, au XVe siècle, en France. Il a écrit un recueil de prophéties obscures qui a eu et a encore un certain succès.

Et pour finir, un peu de latin : la manufacture de balais s'appelle "Scopas", car _scopae _signifie "balai" _._

* * *

Pour toute remarque, commentaire, critique, etc., le petit bouton en bas à gauche est à votre disposition._  
_


	9. Rivalités et découvertes

Bien que la plupart des personnages soient sortis de mon esprit délirant, Albus, Abel et Phineas appartiennent exclusivement à Mme Rowling, ainsi que Poudlard. A ce propos, en fin de chapitre un petit récapitulatif des personnages de cette fic est disponible...

Je remercie vivement mes lecteurs et très vivement mes commentateurs : quelle fierté d'avoir passé le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci ! Si jamais le centième commentateur, Lorfhan, a envie que je raconte une petite histoire qui lui serait dédicacée (soit au sein de cette fic, soit à part), qu'il/elle me le dise ! Cent reviews, ça mérite bien une récompense...

Encore une fois, je m'excuse des mises à jour erratiques de cette histoire. Elle demande beaucoup de réflexion, vu que l'intrigue générale ne peut pas vraiment s'appuyer sur les livres écrits par Mme Rowling. Et comme je l'ai commencée un peu sur un coup de tête (ce qui n'est pas très sérieux, je le reconnais volontiers), il me faut réfléchir pendant que j'écris... Mais soyez assurés que je continuerai jusqu'au bout ce récit !

Bonne année à tous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rivalités et découvertes

Le lendemain, bien qu'on fût dimanche et au grand désespoir de ses amis, Albus passa la journée à la bibliothèque. Il voulait absolument élucider les propos de ses professeurs. Il était persuadé d'être le garçon au destin particulier qu'ils avaient mentionné. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil, mais un raisonnement très simple : qui d'autre que lui avait un lien avec un phénix ?

Le jeune sorcier se demandait par où commencer. Il décida finalement de faire enfin les recherches qu'il avait envie d'effectuer depuis le moment où Mr Ollivander lui avait donné sa baguette. Après tout, il était légitime de sa part de vouloir savoir qui était le phénix dont il tenait pour ainsi dire la plume en main chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort. Malheureusement, Milcham le phénix n'avait pas tellement fait parler de lui dans les livres qu'Albus ouvrit ce jour-là.

Au bout d'un moment, les pensées d'Albus revinrent à l'étrange expression employée par le professeur Flamel : « le Temps des Héritiers »... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? De qui Albus était-il l'héritier ?

Une nouvelle idée le frappa. C'était évident ! Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur les origines de la famille Weasley !

Il quitta au pas de course la bibliothèque, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Ombrage, et gagna au plus vite la Salle Commune.

— Ron ! Ron ! Je peux te demander un truc ? hurla-t-il en entrant.

— Tout va bien, Albus ? s'inquiéta Ron qui était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Édouard.

— Oui, oui, ça va, dit rapidement Albus. Est-ce que tu connais les origines de la famille Weasley ?

— Pardon ? répondit son cousin.

— Ben oui, reprit Albus, très excité. Est-ce que tu sais jusqu'où ça remonte ?

— Non, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je croyais qu'on s'en fichait de toutes ces histoires d'ancêtres et d'ancienneté, ajouta-t-il en regardant Albus avec curiosité. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

Albus hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à ses amis de la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Il en avait assez d'être toujours celui à qui tout arrivait. C'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore commit la première grande erreur de son existence, et peut-être la plus grave.

— Simple curiosité, Ron. Avant de vous rencontrer, je ne connaissais rien de la famille de Maman. J'ai juste envie d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle, tu vois ?

Ron grommela vaguement quelques mots, un peu gêné. Aucun des garçons n'était particulièrement doué pour discuter des sentiments profonds : ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont il était convenable de s'entretenir dans l'Angleterre (magique ou moldue) de la reine Victoria. Un long moment de silence embarrassé s'installa donc, jusqu'à ce qu'Édouard y mette fin.

— Échec et mat, annonça-t-il triomphant. Je t'ai enfin battu, Ron !

— Pff... Un pur coup de chance, protesta ledit Ron.

La conversation avait pris un tour banal dans lequel les garçons se sentaient à l'aise. Albus, regrettant un peu d'avoir menti à ses camarades, ne trouva pourtant pas le courage de leur avouer la vérité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les jours passaient rapidement. Albus profitait avec bonheur des leçons de chant d'Altaïr, mais il ne pouvait jamais lui parler, car le professeur Lovegood la raccompagnait en général jusqu'à sa Salle Commune. Les deux enfants échangeaient parfois un regard d'une table à l'autre dans la Grande Salle, et c'était tout. Altaïr était constamment entourée de Serpentard plus ou moins amicaux, il était impossible d'être seul avec elle.

Albus était très occupé. Il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Abel de lui dire comment se procurer une Cape d'Invisibilité, mais il ne savait pas de quelle autre manière contourner la difficulté. Il y réfléchissait souvent, il profitait de ses lectures pour chercher un peu les divers procédés utilisés par les sorciers au fil des siècles, mais les résultats étaient encore loin d'être probants.

Cependant, l'entraînement à la magie sans baguette progressait très vite. Aussi devint-il fréquent de voir subitement tomber le verre de Sirius Black, ou même du directeur. Albus était prudent. Il veillait toujours à ne provoquer ces petits incidents que lorsqu'il était sûr que nul ne l'observait. Souvent, juste après, il sentait peser sur lui les yeux sévères du professeur Flamel. Il n'osait jamais le regarder en face dans ces moments-là…

C'était du travail d'amateur, mais c'était déjà ça. Pour le reste, Albus commençait à en avoir assez des règlements multiples. À Poudlard, on n'avait vraiment le droit de rien faire !

Le concierge, Mr Brown, et le garde-chasse, Mr Lockhart, semblaient être perpétuellement en patrouille. Après deux ou trois tentatives, Ron, Édouard et Albus renoncèrent à quitter la Salle Commune le soir. Ils avaient failli être pris à chaque fois, et ils se rendaient bien compte que c'était un risque inutile.

Dans la journée, on se faisait réprimander pour courir dans les couloirs, parler trop fort, importuner les jeunes filles (en général, il suffisait de leur adresser la parole pour être considéré comme un garnement), avoir sorti sa baguette magique…

Les vaillants Chevaliers du Phénix appréciaient donc considérablement les capacités d'Albus. En effet, tout Poudlard fut vite au courant qu'il arrivait des choses étranges à quiconque s'en prenait à eux. Et on ne pouvait jamais rien prouver. Évidemment, après plusieurs plaintes, les professeurs commencèrent à surveiller les jeunes Gryffondor avec insistance. Mais comment montrer qu'un sorcier de onze ans maîtrise la magie sans baguette ? Bien qu'ils fussent absolument certains de la culpabilité d'Albus, les enseignants ne savaient comment s'y prendre. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus le brider dans ses études : un sorcier puissant et frustré, c'est sans doute l'un des êtres les plus dangereux au monde...

Un matin, Sirius Black tomba dans l'escalier qui menait vers les cachots de Serpentard. Retenu à temps par son ami Aristagoras Malefoy, il ne se fit aucun mal, mais Flamel fut effrayé en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se produire. Le professeur et Madame Black étaient furieux et proclamaient hautement que les auteurs de cet infâme attentat seraient envoyés à Azkaban. Au bout d'une semaine cependant, l'enquête, aussi infructueuse que de coutume, dut être abandonnée.

Le Maître des Potions décida finalement d'intervenir. Laisser Dumby-la-Tornade, comme le surnommaient les autres Gryffondor depuis les essais de Quidditch, agir impunément n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quand Albus se présenta pour sa séance supplémentaire de Potions, Flamel l'accueillit donc avec une sévérité inhabituelle.

— Aujourd'hui, Mr Dumbledore, vous n'allez pas préparer de potion. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

— Non, Monsieur, répondit Albus en toute honnêteté.

— Eh bien, je vous donne deux heures pour le deviner. Asseyez-vous, prenez une feuille et expliquez-moi la raison pour laquelle je vous demande cela ce soir.

Albus, interloqué, obéit sans comprendre. Face à son parchemin, il se trouva bien peu inspiré… Mais que voulait donc le professeur Flamel ? _Allons, réfléchissons_, se dit-il. _Ça ressemble à une punition. Ça doit être une punition. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fait tomber Black ? Hum… c'est bien possible… Ce n'était pas très malin, ce coup-là... Mais pourquoi ne pas me punir directement ? C'est tordu, cet exercice ! Je ne vais quand même pas avouer que c'est moi ! Bon, mais alors, qu'est-ce que je peux écrire ? Qu'est-ce que Flamel attend de moi ? Qu'est-ce que dirait Granny ?_

Albus continua ainsi à réfléchir pendant une heure et demie. Il passa donc la dernière demi-heure à écrire le plus vite qu'il pouvait les conclusions qu'il avait tirées de ce qui s'apparentait beaucoup à une retenue. Quand il eut fini, il tendit sa feuille de parchemin à Flamel, qui la prit sans rien dire et sans un sourire. Albus resta debout devant le bureau, tandis que le professeur lisait. C'était très impoli d'interrompre et le petit Gryffondor n'osa pas tenter le diable.

Flamel ne laissait rien paraître. Ses quelques siècles d'existence lui avaient appris à pouvoir garder un visage impénétrable en toutes circonstances. Cependant, il lui fallut tout son art pour ne pas manifester sa surprise à la lecture de la prose d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait vraiment affaire à un sorcier d'exception !

_Qu'est-ce que la magie ? La magie est un pouvoir qu'on a comme ça, sans le mériter. Certaines personnes sont des sorciers à cause de leurs parents, mais d'autres même pas. Il y a des sorciers plus puissants, et d'autres moins puissants, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. On ne choisit pas d'être un sorcier, on ne choisit pas non plus la puissance magique avec laquelle on naît. _

_Donc, quand on a plein de puissance magique et qu'on se croit le meilleur, on se trompe. On n'a rien fait : on est juste puissant parce qu'on est né comme ça. Ce qui est important dans la vie, ce n'est pas d'avoir plein de magie ou pas du tout, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire avec. C'est dommage de gâcher ses capacités : il faut les développer et en faire quelque chose. Un Moldu qui réfléchit peut faire plus de choses qu'un sorcier qui ne travaille pas. Ce sont nos choix, pas nos capacités, qui montrent ce que nous sommes._

_Mais il faut choisir si on veut faire ce qui est bien ou simplement ce qui nous arrange. Quand on fait ce qui nous arrange, c'est plus facile, mais à la fin, c'est souvent un mauvais calcul : on se fait plein d'ennemis et on ne va pas très loin. Quand on veut faire ce qui est bien, c'est plus dur, mais à la fin, c'est plus satisfaisant, parce que plus de gens sont heureux, et que c'est plus compliqué, donc on est obligé de développer beaucoup plus ses capacités. _

_C'est pour ça que moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je m'engage aujourd'hui à tâcher toujours de choisir ce qui est bien et pas ce qui est facile._

Il avait ensuite daté et signé. Flamel posa son regard sur son élève.

— Je crois que vous avez compris la leçon, Mr Dumbledore, dit-il doucement.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit solennellement Albus.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez toujours être parfait, mon garçon.

— Non, Monsieur, il va juste falloir se battre à armes égales.

Le regard du jeune sorcier pétillait. Flamel savait que le gamin continuerait certainement à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais au moins, il ne deviendrait pas un manipulateur sans âme. Il avait un bon fond, ce petit, et il avait été bien élevé. Il suffisait de veiller à ce qu'il ne se perde pas en route, qu'il ne se laisse pas griser par son impressionnante puissance magique.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Nicolas Flamel eut l'impression que toute son expérience ne suffirait peut-être pas à guider l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Cela le renforça dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Héritier. Ce n'était sans doute pas un effet du hasard que lui, l'alchimiste français, se trouvât en Écosse... La science qu'il avait accumulée au cours des siècles trouverait au travers du petit Dumbledore sa raison d'être. Mais toute erreur dans l'éducation de ce sorcier si spécial aurait des conséquences terribles. Flamel frissonna.

— Mr Dumbledore, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Et je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas renvoyer pour rien ! Ce serait un gâchis calamiteux !

Albus le regarda avec surprise. Vraiment, le professeur Flamel était bizarre, ce soir ! D'abord, sa punition, subtile sans doute, mais très inhabituelle... Et puis cette façon étrange de le fixer, comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu... Et maintenant, un frisson et un conseil incompréhensible...

Bien sûr, être renvoyé de Poudlard serait une catastrophe, mais ça ne concernait que lui, Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi le professeur prenait-il tellement la chose à cœur ?

Le jeune sorcier, tout en remontant vers la Tour de Gryffondor, songea que cela devait avoir un lien avec la conversation qu'il avait entendue. S'il était un Héritier de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un d'important, il devait avoir un rôle à accomplir, une mission à remplir, enfin, un truc vraiment important à faire. Il valait donc mieux qu'il évite d'écourter sa scolarité.

Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce ne fut pas facile d'expliquer à Ron et Édouard qu'il allait désormais cesser de s'en prendre traîtreusement à Sirius Black. Ron pensait que la magie sans baguette d'Albus compensait à peine le fait que Sirius était le fils du directeur et qu'il n'y avait donc pas d'inégalité entre les deux camps.

Cependant, Albus réussit à convaincre ses amis.

— Flamel sait que c'est moi. Il m'a gentiment donné un avertissement, et si je n'en tiens pas compte, ça va très mal se passer. Et puis, j'ai une meilleure idée : nous allons écraser Black dans toutes les matières.

— C'est moins amusant que de lui envoyer des maléfices, protesta Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

— Ce sera plus humiliant pour lui, commenta Édouard, visiblement séduit par ce nouveau plan. Tous les profs ont reçu pour consigne de le favoriser, il ne cesse de s'en vanter à mots couverts. Et nous, malgré l'hostilité du directeur, on va le battre !

— C'est l'idée, approuva Albus.

— Bref, il va falloir qu'on bosse comme je ne sais quoi, soupira Ron.

— Même pas, déclara Édouard en éclatant de rire. Après tout, nous avons parmi nous un petit génie de la magie !

Les trois jeunes Chevaliers firent donc considérablement augmenter leur temps de travail. Édouard avait raison : Albus était toujours capable d'expliquer les points obscurs des cours et des manuels. Avec son aide, il n'était pas difficile de briller, et ce n'était même pas de la triche. Albus ne faisait jamais les devoirs de ses amis à leur place, il se contentait de leur donner les bonnes explications au bon moment.

Cela laissait peu de temps au « petit génie » pour faire ses recherches personnelles. Mais quel plaisir de voir les regards courroucés de toute la famille Black après chaque note rendue !

Albus était de très loin le meilleur élève de son année. Ses deux amis le suivaient ; et Sirius Black devait se contenter de la quatrième place. Quant à Abel, il était dans la moyenne, sans plus. Il était bien trop distrait pour être bon élève ! Et de toute façon, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment... Ses camarades avaient commencé à le surnommer « Dumby le lunatique », trouvant qu'il avait toujours l'air dans la lune. Albus devait bien reconnaître que c'était assez près de la vérité !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peu après le banquet d'Halloween eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les entraînements intensifs avaient permis à Albus d'oublier un peu cette histoire d'héritiers. Il en était plutôt content. De toute façon, il ne trouvait rien !

Le matin du match, Albus regarda son petit-déjeuner avec dégoût. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de manger... ses amis le forcèrent à avaler une demi tartine, puis renoncèrent. Ils eurent peur de le rendre malade, tant son teint avait viré au verdâtre...

Toute l'équipe était rassemblée dans le vestiaire. Albus se sentait minuscule au milieu de ces grands gaillards costauds sûrs d'eux. Le capitaine fut le dernier à arriver. Il l'avait l'air dans un état de rage terrible.

— Je viens de voir cette harpie de Madame Black, dit-il sur un ton lugubre.

— Ah non ! s'exclama Johnson, l'un des Batteurs. Ne nous dis pas qu'elle t'a demandé de perdre !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle m'aurait demandé d'autre, à ton avis ?

— Mais... c'est de la triche ! s'écria Albus.

Tous les joueurs le regardèrent un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. La remarque n'était pas très maligne, et le petit sorcier rougit.

— Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, dit-il alors. Ça m'est bien égal, ce qu'elle veut ou non, Madame Black ! Je ne laisserai sûrement pas cet imbécile de Sirius prendre le Vif d'or !

— Fais pas le mariole, Dumby, soupira Potter. Elle est terrible, la vieille. Elle peut te rendre la vie impossible.

— Elle me déteste déjà, déclara Albus. Ça ne changera rien que je laisse le précieux petit Sirius à sa maman attraper le Vif d'or ou non. Donc, c'est moi qui l'aurai ! Et toi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tout est de ma faute et que sur le terrain, tu n'as aucun moyen pour me forcer à obéir.

— Bon, dit finalement Potter. Si tu es sûr que tu assumes les risques... Mais méfie-toi, Dumby. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps pour mettre la main sur la balle. Nous allons devoir jouer très mal pour éviter que Serpentard ne perde avec une trop grosse différence. Ça calmera un peu la vieille harpie, j'espère. Il faut donc que tu arrives à prendre le Vif au moment où ils nous mèneront de cent dix ou cent vingt points.

— Pas de souci ! répondit Albus.

Outragé par le procédé de Madame Black, le jeune sorcier était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Son indignation lui permit d'oublier son trac et il sortit sur le terrain avec un air déterminé. Il enfourcha son balai en fronçant les sourcils. Levant la tête, il chercha du regard la tribune où se trouvaient les professeurs. Madame Black était assise auprès du directeur et affichait un air satisfait. Elle posa les yeux sur le petit attrapeur de Gryffondor. L'hostilité qui se dégageait de leur confrontation avait de quoi faire frémir. Albus voulait faire comprendre à sa tante qu'il la défiait consciemment et qu'il refusait de se soumettre à ses volontés. L'expression furieuse et méprisante de Madame Black montrait clairement qu'elle avait parfaitement reçu le message.

Le début du match fut un véritable calvaire pour les supporters de Gryffondor. Les Serpentard réussissaient but sur but, alors que leurs adversaires n'avaient marqué au score qu'une seule fois. Le jeu n'avait guère d'intérêt : beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs se doutaient de ce qui se passait et sentaient que le point principal de la rencontre était de laisser le jeune Sirius Black se pavaner sur son balai.

Black multipliait les figures, passant souvent près de ses parents. Ceux-ci l'encourageaient discrètement d'un sourire ou d'un petit geste. Évidemment, il était hors de question d'imaginer que des sorciers aussi dignes que le professeur Black et son épouse puissent se comporter comme des enfants surexcités...

Albus avait déjà repéré à plusieurs reprises le Vif d'or. Mais il était trop tôt pour s'en emparer. Pour en éloigner Black, il partait donc à toute allure dans une direction opposée à celle du Vif. La tactique fonctionnait à chaque fois, et Albus commençait à se demander comment Serpentard comptait gagner ce match avec un tel Attrapeur. Il ne cherchait même pas la balle, espérant sans aucun doute que son rival lui indiquerait où elle était et le laisserait la saisir, puisque c'était ce que sa Maman voulait.

_Quel sinistre crétin !_ songea Albus. _Il est hors de question que je le laisse gagner !_

Le score atteignit enfin les cent trente points d'écart. Albus se concentra. C'était à lui de jouer !

Il aperçut le Vif, tout près de la tribune des professeurs. Il partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la tribune voisine, suivi de Black, comme il s'y attendait.

Un des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard marqua alors un nouveau but. Albus accéléra, pris d'inquiétude : s'il ne mettait pas fin au jeu très rapidement, son équipe se verrait privée de toute possibilité de victoire !

Au dernier moment, il fit un virage brutal et, rasant le mur de la structure qui soutenait les gradins, il saisit la petite balle dorée avant de remonter la brandir juste sous le nez du directeur et de sa femme. C'était une pure provocation, mais il était plutôt content de lui...

Tandis que les acclamations des membres de sa Maison et de beaucoup de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle retentissaient, le score final fut enfin annoncé : Gryffondor avait gagné, par cent soixante points contre cent cinquante !

Quant à Sirius Black, il avait bien failli rentrer dans la tribune de Poufsouffle et n'avait réussi à freiner qu'au dernier moment. Il pleurait de rage, les poings serrés, les joues écarlates, les yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers vers Albus. Celui-ci, tout sourire, lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur qui mit le comble à l'énervement du jeune Serpentard. Avec un cri étranglé de fureur, Black regagna la terre ferme et descendit de son balai.

Albus fit de même, et se retrouva bientôt à nouveau porté en triomphe par ses camarades. Seul Harold Potter restait à l'écart, et tentait de garder un air contrit. Ce n'était pas très convaincant... Cependant, la peur qui se lut sur son visage quand il vit approcher Madame Black était elle bien plus réelle !

Laissant son capitaine l'accuser auprès de la femme du directeur, comme ils l'avaient convenu, Albus se laissa emporter par les Gryffondor qui le félicitaient bruyamment. Il comprit alors que son nom serait jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité « Dumby-le-Phénix ». C'était au moment où tout était perdu, où tout espoir de remporter la victoire était mort, qu'il avait surgi, faisant renaître le triomphe dans les cœurs : les Gryffondor décidèrent donc que « Phénix » était plus approprié que « Tornade » pour désigner leur nouvel Attrapeur. De plus, ils avaient tous entendu parler de l'oiseau du petit sorcier, et beaucoup connaissaient le nom de la société qu'il avait formée avec ses amis.

Pourtant, ce qui mit le comble à son bonheur ce jour-là, ce fut le sourire, discret mais sincère et chaleureux, d'Altaïr Black, qui s'était placée sur un des escaliers du Hall, afin qu'Albus pût l'apercevoir en rentrant dans le château sur les épaules de ses coéquipiers.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La vie reprit son rythme habituel. Au cours de ses recherches du dimanche soir (quand Ron et Édouard jouaient aux échecs une fois leurs devoirs finis et que lui-même essayait de découvrir enfin ce que c'était que cette légende des héritiers), Albus finit par trouver une piste.

Il faillit entamer une danse de victoire, mais se retint au dernier moment : il n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis, et ne comptait pas les mettre au courant avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Malheureusement, il se rendit vite compte que sa joie avait été prématurée : le grimoire disait si peu de choses !

Cornelius Agrippa considérait que les vieilles légendes médiévales ne devaient pas intéresser le sorcier moderne (celui du XVIe siècle, donc). Il prenait pour exemple la légende des Héritiers, en disant qu'il fallait l'oublier, qu'elle était absurde et ridicule. Mais il ne la racontait pas !

Albus soupira. En tout cas, il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien vu à ce sujet dans les livres qu'il avait consultés jusqu'ici. Agrippa était un sorcier de grande science, même les Moldus le connaissaient ; certes, ils n'avaient pas eu dans les mains les meilleurs de ses ouvrages, Agrippa s'étant limité à publier chez eux des introductions un peu abstraites et un peu tarabiscotées, car les Moldus étaient persuadés que la Magie, en tant que science occulte, devait être incompréhensible au commun des mortels pour être sérieuse. Mais le _De hodierna Magica_ était très clair. C'était un des grands livres de l'histoire du monde sorcier : personne n'avait encore jamais remis en cause ses conclusions. La légende des Héritiers était donc tombée dans l'oubli, puisque Agrippa avait décrété qu'elle était sans valeur.

Malheureusement, cela voulait dire qu'Albus devrait farfouiller dans les grimoires antérieurs à 1523. Or, il avait un peu de mal avec l'ancien anglais et le latin plus qu'approximatif des sorciers des époques lointaines... Et il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide : on lui dirait que tout ce qu'il avait à savoir se trouvait dans des livres plus récents et plus faciles à lire. La bibliothécaire serait d'ailleurs étonnée et soupçonneuse, s'il lui demandait d'aussi vieux ouvrages.

Albus relut attentivement le passage et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une note dans la marge. Il mit un certain temps à la déchiffrer. La traduire fut encore plus long ; le sort qu'Albus utilisait, _Presto glossario_, ne fonctionnait que si l'orthographe du mot était exacte. Or, remettre le texte dans un latin acceptable demandait des compétences que le petit Gryffondor ne maîtrisait pas encore complètement. Après plusieurs essais, il obtint enfin un résultat satisfaisant.

« On signale cependant à Little Hangleton une famille qui aurait en sa possession la bague de Peverell et qui prétend descendre de Serpentard. Mais comment les croire ? Ils refusent de montrer d'autres preuves. Cependant, les sorciers qui ont poussé l'audace jusqu'à se rendre dans ce village y ont constaté une prolifération inhabituelle de serpents. »

_Ah ! Voilà enfin une vraie information ! Les Héritiers seraient donc supposés être des descendants des Fondateurs !_ conclut Albus. Mais comment s'assurer qu'il faisait bien partie de cette catégorie ? Il se demanda aussi en quoi la bague de Peverell prouvait que la famille habitant Little Hangleton descendait de Serpentard. Ce nom de Peverell lui disait quelque chose... Où l'avait-il entendu ?

Soudain, il s'en souvint. C'était l'endroit où habitait Édouard !

— Édouard ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais d'où vient le nom de ton village ?

— Peverell's Hill ? demanda son ami.

— Oui, répondit Albus, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Ce n'est pas un village, déclara Édouard, c'est un lieu-dit magique où se trouve le château des Peverell. C'était une des plus grandes familles sorcières au début du Moyen-Âge. Ils se sont éteints au XVIIe, je crois, et Peverell's Hill est passé chez les Prince parce que c'est un Prince qui a épousé la dernière Peverell. Enfin, je ne suis plus très sûr. Je peux toujours demander plus de renseignements à mon père, si tu y tiens.

— Et la bague de Peverell ?

— La bague de Peverell ? Ouh là, c'est une histoire encore plus ancienne ! C'est très obscur.

— Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

— Eh bien, le premier Peverell vivait en gros du temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Une de ses filles a épousé Serpentard, et quand Mordred a été banni, on dit qu'il a volé la bague de son grand-père comme preuve de son héritage.

— Mordred ? demanda Albus, confus.

— Ben oui, fit Édouard sur le ton de l'évidence. Le fils du vieux Salazar, celui qu'on appelle Mordred le décharné ou Mordred le maudit.

— Non mais vraiment, Édouard ! intervint tout à coup Ron. Tu n'as pas honte de débiter ton conte de grand-mère comme si c'était un truc sérieux ? Arrête un peu de faire marcher Albus !

— Mais d'où sortez-vous ces histoires ? demanda Albus. Je n'ai rien lu de tout cela dans le _De Pudlardensi Historia_ !

— Évidemment ! s'exclama Ron. Ce sont de simples légendes, on ne les trouve que dans les livres de contes pour enfants.

— Mère pense qu'il y a du vrai dans ces légendes, remarqua Édouard.

— Peut-être qu'en Italie, la mémoire des événements s'est mieux gardée qu'ici, concéda Ron. Mais dans notre pays, tout ce qui date d'avant 1278 est très mal connu.

— Le grand incendie de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Albus.

— Oui, approuva Ron.

— Dans le _De Pudlardensi Historia_, déclara Albus en se souvenant du passage, ils disent que toutes les archives de Bretagne ont brûlé ce jour-là, même celles du château, alors entreposées dans le village. Mais pourquoi ne rapportent-ils pas ce que les récits oraux disent ? La mère d'Édouard a raison : il y a sûrement un fond de vérité dans ces légendes...

— Arrêtez de délirer ! protesta Ron. Non mais franchement, la légende de Mordred le maudit n'a aucune vraisemblance, tout le monde le sait ! Rien que son nom est ridicule. « Mordred le maudit »... pff ! Quand j'avais six ans, ça me faisait déjà rire !

Albus soupira. Depuis des mois, il faisait des recherches poussées dans toute la bibliothèque, il venait d'envisager de passer des heures sur d'épais grimoires incompréhensibles, et voilà que ses amis venaient de lui expliquer que la solution à ses problèmes se trouvait dans leurs livres d'enfant !

— J'aimerais bien connaître les légendes du monde magique, dit-il. Maman n'avait que des manuels ou des ouvrages pratiques. Elle ne s'était pas encore procuré de livres pour nous.

— Papa serait ravi si Abel et toi veniez à la maison pendant les vacances, répondit Ron. Tu aurais des tas de bouquins moins sérieux que ceux d'ici à disposition !

— Vraiment ? s'écria Albus, tenté par cette alléchante proposition. Il faudrait quand même qu'on passe Noël avec Granny, ajouta-t-il cependant après un temps de réflexion. On doit tellement lui manquer !

Ron prit un air embarrassé. Albus savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place superflue chez les Weasley et qu'ils ne voudraient pas accueillir une vieille dame sans être sûrs de pouvoir lui assurer tout le confort nécessaire.

— Attendez ! intervint Édouard. Je sais comment on va faire : deux jours après Noël, tous les Dumbledore et tous les Weasley qui veulent n'ont qu'à venir chez nous, à Londres.

— À Londres ? demanda Ron. Tu n'habites pas à Peverell's Hill ?

— L'été, si, dit Édouard. Mais l'hiver, on est plutôt à Londres. On a une assez grande maison là-bas.

Albus était pantois : deux maisons ? Il ne voyait pas très bien à quoi cela servait, puisqu'on ne pouvait se trouver que dans une seule à la fois... Il savait que les Prince étaient riches, il n'aurait pourtant pas cru qu'ils l'étaient autant.

— Je croyais que ta mère n'aimait pas les Moldus ? fit-il soudain remarquer.

— Albus, ma mère meurt d'envie de te voir, répondit Édouard. Elle accueillera ta grand-mère avec plaisir si ça lui permet de te rencontrer !

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant que ça ?

— Voyons, voyons, dit Édouard avec ironie. Tu es le fils de Gwendolyn Weasley, tu es de l'avis de tous les profs un vrai petit génie, tu nargues sans vergogne Euryale Black, tu as un phénix pour animal de compagnie...

— Tu as lu le _De Pulardensi Historia_ en entier ! conclut Ron en éclatant de rire.

Albus avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il finit par se joindre à la gaieté de ses amis. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de passer quelques jours à Londres pendant les vacances prenait du charme...

* * *

Petites notes de bas de page :

_De Pudlardensi Historia_ : il s'agit bien sûr comme toujours de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

_De hodierna Magica_ : _La Magie d'aujourd'hui_. Le livre est imaginaire mais l'auteur, Cornelius Agrippa, a existé (c'est un Allemand du début du XVIe siècle), et il écrivait réellement des ouvrages de sciences occultes.

Mordred est le nom du neveu du roi Arthur (c'est aussi parfois son fils). Il trahit Arthur et c'est dans la grande bataille qui les opposa que tous deux périrent.

* * *

Récapitulatif non exhaustif des personnages mentionnés :

**Poudlard**  
_Directeur _: Phineas Nigellus Black  
_Garde-chasse _: Sheridan Lockhart  
_Concierge _: Cerberus Brown  
_Bibliothécaire _: Sappho Ombrage  
_Infirmière _: Guanyin Chang

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal_ : Bellona Figg  
_Sortilèges _: Clelia Potter (directrice-adjointe, directrice de Gryffondor)  
_Botanique _: Flora Shacklebolt  
_Métamorphose _: Phidias Yaxley (directeur de Serpentard)  
_Astronomie _: Berenice Maugrey (directrice de Serdaigle)  
_ Histoire de la Magie _: Livius Binns  
_Runes _: Zelia Zonko  
_ Vol sur Balai_ : Icarus Fletcher (directeur de Poufsouffle)  
_ Étude des Moldus _: Proserpine Prince  
_Potions _: Nicolas Flamel  
_Soins aux Créatures Magiques_ : Circe Prewett  
_Arithmancie _: Pythagoras Slughorn  
_Divination _: Loxias Lovegood

**élèves de l'année d'Albus**  
_Gryffondor _: Albus Dumbledore, Edouard Prince, Ronald Weasley, Pyrrhus Scrimgeour, Jules Dubois, Eléonore Quirke, Philomena Flitwick  
_Serdaigle _: Abelforth Dumbledore, Midas McGonagall, Cassandra Trelawney, Henriette Bell, Germaine Goyle  
_Poufsouffle _: Wolfgang Lupin, Cynthia Abbott  
_Serpentard _: Sirius Black, Aristagoras Malefoy, Locusta Zabini, Altaïr Black, Grace Hagrid, Fulvia Fudge

**autres élèves de Gryffondor**  
Harold Potter (5°), Bones (3°), Johnson (6°), Diggory (4°), Chourave (7°), Bill Weasley (5°), Harry Weasley (3°), Fred Weasley (2°)

**famille Weasley**  
Guillemus Weasley (†) :  
- Bilius épouse Helena Londubat : Bill, Harry, Fred, Ron, Percy  
- Euryale épouse Phineas Black : Sirius (+ d'autres enfants)  
- Gwendolyn (†) épouse Brian Dumbledore (†) : Abelforth, Albus

**famille Black**  
- Phineas Black épouse Euryale Weasley : Sirius Black (+ d'autres enfants)  
- Canopus Black (†) : Altaïr Black

**Moldus**  
- Mrs Rogue épouse Mr Rogue : Jeremiah  
- Mrs Dursley épouse Mr Dursley : Tyler, Dayton, Dorothy

John (†) Dumbledore épouse Margaret Smith ("Maggie", "Granny") : Brian (†) épouse Gwendolyn (†) Weasley : Abelforth, Albus

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? 


	10. Douce Nuit

_Univers et personnages de J.K. Rowling._

_Pour la recension des personnages inventés par votre serviteur, veuillez consulter le chapitre précédent : une liste à la fin devrait vous permettre d'y voir plus clair..._

_Pour un résumé de l'histoire, voici : Albus Dumbledore et son frère jumeau, orphelins, savaient depuis longtemps que leur mère était sorcière. A Poudlard, ils découvrent leurs cousins Weasley, très sympathiques, et leur cousin Black, très désagréable. Aidé par une partie de l'équipe enseignante, Albus montre des talents extraordinaires, au grand dam du directeur, son oncle Phineas Black. Il trouve la jolie Altaïr Black bien charmante, triomphe au Quidditch et se lie d'amitié avec Ronald Weasley et Edouard Prince. Un grand mystère plane autour du petit sorcier : un phénix s'est attaché à lui et le professeur Flamel pense qu'il est l'Héritier mentionné dans une ancienne légende. Albus aimerait bien en savoir davantage ! Mais il est temps de rentrer fêter Noël chez sa grand-mère moldue, domestique de la famille Rogue dans le village de Snape..._

* * *

**Les Chaussettes de Dumbledore  
**

ο0ƆΟC0ο

**Chapitre 9 : Douce Nuit**

Enfin, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Le voyage jusqu'à Londres se passa sans incident notable ; toutefois, pour une raison mystérieuse, la vitre de la fenêtre du compartiment occupé par Sirius Black et Aristagoras Malefoy avait disparu au moment où Albus était passé devant leur porte...

Le préfet en chef la reconstitua en râlant contre ces élèves de première année indisciplinés qui refusaient d'obéir à la loi et lançaient des sortilèges à tort et à travers, sans écouter les proclamations d'innocence des deux Serpentard.

Albus et Abel saluèrent leurs amis à la gare et gagnèrent le Chaudron Baveur pour y passer la nuit. Les Weasley étaient restés dîner avec les jumeaux puis étaient retournés chez eux par Poudre de Cheminette. Édouard avait quitté la gare avec un monsieur qu'il avait présenté comme son précepteur. Albus s'était senti un peu gêné : cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de se dire qu'il était ami avec des gens encore plus riches que les patrons de Granny...

Après un second voyage, beaucoup moins amusant, car c'était un train moldu, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare la plus proche de Snape.

Une belle surprise les y attendait : Granny était sur le quai !

Lâchant leur bagage (ils avaient pris une seule malle pour eux deux, les vacances étant courtes), les garçons coururent à la rencontre de leur grand-mère.

— Granny ! Granny !

— Mes chers petits, mes chers petits !

Durant quelques minutes, ce fut donc la confusion la plus totale. Albus ne s'était pas rendu compte du point auquel Granny lui avait manqué : Poudlard était un monde complètement différent de celui de son enfance, il était normal de ne pas y croiser les mêmes personnes. Mais en la voyant, son cœur s'était mis battre très fort, il était si heureux !

Serré dans les bras de sa grand-mère, il respira avec bonheur l'odeur de linge propre et de lessive qui caractérisait la vieille dame. Peu de gens auraient trouvé un tel parfum agréable, mais pour Albus et son frère, c'était la plus merveilleuse senteur du monde.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture du Révérend Granger en bavardant gaiement. Le pasteur avait gentiment accepté de conduire Granny à la gare chercher ses petits-fils, et Albus se doutait que c'était à la fois par bonté d'âme et pour entendre un peu plus parler de la mystérieuse école des jeunes Dumbledore. Il avait appris à lire aux jumeaux et s'intéressait naturellement à leurs études. Albus se souvenait qu'un jour, bien avant l'arrivée des lettres de Poudlard, il avait proposé à Granny de trouver le financement nécessaire pour qu'au moins un des deux garçons puisse aller dans un collège quelconque.

Réussir à parler de Poudlard en taisant tout ce qui relevait de la magie était un petit exploit, mais Albus et Abel y arrivèrent assez aisément. C'était moins difficile que de réussir à faire croire au professeur Black qu'on était innocent, après tout…

Le pasteur les déposa à la porte du manoir des Rogue. Les enfants descendirent aussitôt et se saisirent de leur malle, tandis que Granny les suivait en souriant doucement.

Ce soir-là, tout en se gavant de caramels (Granny avait exceptionnellement décidé de ne pas imposer de limitation), les enfants écoutèrent une nouvelle fois leurs contes préférés. Somme toute, ce fut une soirée comme ils en avaient eu des centaines, mais elle prit un parfum particulier après tant de mois de séparation. Albus ne le savait pas encore, mais toute sa vie, il devait se souvenir de cette soirée comme un des moments les plus heureux de son existence.

Durant plusieurs jours, les bavardages du jeune sorcier résonnèrent comme un bourdonnement perpétuel dans toute la propriété des Rogue.

Albus était persuadé qu'il fallait raconter absolument tout à Granny, malgré les nombreuses lettres très détaillées qu'il lui avait envoyées au long du trimestre.

La vieille dame le laissait faire, heureuse d'entendre la petite voix joyeuse qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Abelforth ajoutait à intervalles réguliers un commentaire de son cru, provoquant souvent la perplexité de son frère. On pouvait alors profiter d'un silence de quelques secondes, avant la reprise de la petite musique d'Albus.

— Et à ce moment-là, toute l'équipe m'a ramené en me portant en triomphe, tu sais. J'étais drôlement fier ! Mais bon, j'ai eu de la chance, tu vois, Granny, parce que Sirius Black était tellement sûr de gagner qu'il n'a pas vraiment joué... Et puis, maintenant, ils m'appellent « Dumby-le-Phénix », c'est plutôt flatteur, je trouve, non ?

— Tu étais surtout content qu'Altaïr Black te fasse un sourire après la victoire, Albus, fit remarquer Abel.

Le gamin devint tout rouge, tandis que Granny l'observait avec amusement. Son petit Albus ? Déjà intéressé par la gent féminine ?

— Je t'ai expliqué à quoi ressemblent nos robes de Quidditch, au fait ? essaya de reprendre Albus.

— Oui, mon gars, répondit Granny. Cause-moi donc de la fameuse Altaïr, veux-tu ?

— Oh, euh...ben... enfin, c'est-à-dire... il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire, en fait...

— Vas-y donc quand même, petiot !

Albus, les joues toutes roses, se détourna. Il regarda un moment par la fenêtre, pensif. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer...

— Elle... elle est gentille, finit-il par murmurer. Et puis, elle est triste.

— Triste ? demanda Granny, qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de renseignements sur Altaïr Black.

— Ses parents sont morts, enfin, au moins son père, expliqua Albus (il ignorait qui était la mère de son amie et ce qui lui était arrivé). Elle vit avec le professeur Black et sa famille, tu vois. Il y aurait de quoi rendre triste n'importe qui !

— Ah oui... dit doucement Granny. Et elle est jolie ?

— Rudement jolie ! s'exclama aussitôt Albus dont les joues prirent aussitôt un teint cramoisi.

Granny éclata de rire.

— Eh ben, mon gars, toi, au moins, t'as pas perdu d'temps ! dit-elle finalement.

Albus s'était renfrogné, légèrement vexé. Il ne voyait rien de comique dans ses rapports avec Altaïr et ne comprenait pas ce que sa grand-mère pouvait trouver amusant dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Comme chaque année, Noël ne fut pas très reposant : Granny devait aider au service chez les Rogue, et les petits participaient aussi. Jeremiah se montra odieux durant toute la soirée. Les cousins Dursley étaient de nouveau présents et en apprenant que les enfants de la domestique allaient au collège (l'été précédent, ce sujet n'avait pas été mentionné), leur surprise fut immense. Ils exigèrent de voir les jumeaux.

— Ainsi, vous avez trouvé les moyens d'envoyer ces garnements dans une pension ? interrogea Mrs Dursley.

— Ils bénéficient d'une bourse spéciale, Madame, répondit Granny.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais il n'aurait guère été judicieux de faire part à ces Moldus pompeux de la vérité. Savoir que la bru de leur lingère venait d'une famille bien plus riche qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer n'aurait guère amélioré les relations entre Granny et ses employeurs.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur enseigne, dans cette école ? demanda Mr Rogue d'une voix méprisante. J'imagine que l'éducation qu'on peut leur offrir n'a rien à voir avec l'excellence de celle du collège de nos garçons !

Jeremiah et Dayton eurent un sourire plein de morgue. _Eh bien, elle est belle, la future élite de l'Empire britannique !_ songea Albus. _Et quand on voit Sirius Black chez les sorciers, on se dit que le monde magique ne risque pas de rattraper l'autre… Je devrais peut-être devenir ministre de la Magie et promulguer une loi contre les imbéciles._

— Sûr, Monsieur, acquiesça Granny. C'est pas la même chose.

— Réponds donc, gamin ! ordonna Mr Rogue à Albus. Qu'apprends-tu dans ta pension ?

Albus prit son air le plus innocent.

— Ce sont surtout des connaissances pratiques qui peuvent nous servir dans la vie de tous les jours, quel que soit le métier auquel on se destine. L'histoire tient aussi une place importante et quelques bribes de latin.

— Et l'équitation ? intervint Mr Dursley. Le maniement de l'épée ? On ne vous y entraîne pas, j'espère ?

— Oh non, Monsieur ! s'exclama Albus avec une parfaite sincérité.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore quelque temps. Finalement, les Rogue et les Dursley se persuadèrent que les petits Dumbledore fréquentaient une sorte d'école de formation de domestiques de haut niveau et passèrent à un sujet plus intéressant : la fille d'un des notables de la région s'était enfuie avec un officier du régiment qui venait de prendre ses quartiers en ville et on s'attendait à les voir revenir d'Écosse d'un jour à l'autre.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Quelques jours après Noël, les trois membres de la famille Dumbledore reprirent le train. Ils allaient à Londres, chez Édouard. Albus était très excité, Abel avait l'air parfaitement indifférent et Granny semblait inquiète. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait chez des gens aussi haut placés dans la société que les Prince comme invitée, et elle se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir : elle craignait de faire honte à ses petits-fils. Ce fut Abel qui trouva comment la rassurer :

— Mais Granny, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? S'il y a des trucs que tu n'arrives pas à faire parce que c'est encore plus compliqué que chez les Rogue, tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est parce que tu es moldue ! Tu auras l'air exotique, c'est tout... Et en plus, tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour t'amuser comme tu en as envie.

— C'est vrai ! renchérit Albus. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, même les trucs les plus grossiers comme mettre les doigts dans les plats et tout, et après hop, tu mets tout sur le compte des Moldus !

— Vous êtes insupportables ! s'exclama la vieille dame en riant. Pas question que j'me comporte aussi mal ! Enfin, somme toute, vous n'avez pas t'à fait tort, j'crois que j'vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu...

Granny avait mené une vie difficile, elle avait toujours rempli scrupuleusement ses devoirs. Mais la gamine vive et joyeuse qu'elle avait été n'avait pas complètement disparu et elle avait envie de profiter des premières vacances de son existence, sans rien à faire, sans être parmi les gens qu'elle voyait tous les jours à Snape. Elle songea qu'elle pouvait bien laisser un peu s'exprimer la nature espiègle qui était la sienne (et dont Albus avait hérité).

À la gare, Édouard les attendait, en compagnie du cocher de la voiture de ses parents. L'homme était Cracmol, mais il était aussi assez costaud et il chargea sans difficultés les bagages peu importants des Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'installa confortablement et Édouard, en jeune hôte bien élevé, entreprit de faire la conversation avec la vieille dame.

— Nous sommes très honorés que vous ayez pu venir, Madame, commença-t-il. Mère avait l'intention de vous accueillir elle-même sur le quai mais nos elfes nous ont causé un souci de dernière minute, elle vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser.

— M'appelez pas « Madame », Monsieur, répondit Granny. C'est vraiment trop !

— Mais Madame, insista Édouard. Vous êtes la grand-mère de mes amis, il est normal que je montre du respect. Vous, en revanche, vous n'avez pas à m'appeler « Monsieur ». Maman ne me pardonnerait pas de vous laisser faire cela !

— Allez, Granny ! le soutint Albus. Laisse-toi traiter en véritable lady, pour changer ! Tu vas voir, tu vas vivre mieux que ce que ces idiots de Rogue ont jamais pu rêver !

— Tu verras, Granny, déclara alors Abelforth. Il est important que nous nous fassions de bons souvenirs pendant ces vacances.

Albus et Édouard renchérirent sur ce thème, sans se rendre compte que la vieille dame et le petit Serdaigle échangeaient un regard particulier. Profond et un peu triste, comme si tous deux avaient eu conscience d'en savoir davantage que les autres.

Granny finit par accepter son nouveau statut provisoire : même elle n'avait pas les moyens de résister aux forces conjuguées de jeunes sorciers si obstinés !

Ils arrivèrent à destination. À peine furent-ils descendus du véhicule, qu'une magnifique jeune dame s'avança vers eux.

— Bonjour, _Signora_ Dumbledore ! Bonjour, _bambini_ !

Mrs Prince, née Leonora Galigai, était italienne et avait décidé une fois pour toutes qu'elle ne s'en cacherait pas. Elle avait même fortement tendance à exagérer ses origines par un fort accent et l'insertion fréquente au cours de ses propos de quelques mots de sa langue d'origine. Son charme, subtil mélange de jeunesse, de beauté et d'exotisme, dissimulait un esprit vif et indépendant, ainsi qu'un manque de scrupules parfois étonnant.

D'après une ou deux confidences d'Édouard, Albus avait deviné qu'une partie de la fortune des Galigai était issue d'une pratique séculaire de l'assassinat par dague ou poison (et dague empoisonnée). Il savait que Mrs Prince préparait toujours des potions diverses chez elle : Édouard était très doué dans cette matière grâce aux cours qu'il avait reçus de sa mère. Mais Mrs Prince était d'un abord si délicieux que le jeune sorcier fut immédiatement conquis.

La maison des Prince parut fort grande à Albus : en dehors de Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une demeure avec tant d'étages. Abel et lui partageaient une chambre dont une des portes communiquait directement avec celle de leur grand-mère. Ainsi, ils avaient un espace bien à eux au sein de cet environnement étranger et Albus en fut content : c'était rassurant pour toute la famille de ne pas être séparée.

Le début de leur séjour fut un peu déconcertant, surtout pour Granny, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être servie. Mais après avoir vu les elfes de maison au travail, elle convint qu'il lui était impossible de les aider.

Heureusement, Mrs Prince, ravie de pouvoir étudier à sa guise un véritable spécimen de Moldu anglais, se montrait particulièrement attentive et gentille envers la vieille dame. Elle avait l'art de mettre Granny à l'aise et bientôt, Albus et Abel n'hésitèrent plus à laisser les adultes ensemble afin de s'amuser avec Édouard.

Explorer la maison, admirer les artefacts magiques, parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque, cela en faisait, des choses à faire ! Édouard ne connaissait pas l'histoire de chacun des objets admirables qu'il montrait à ses amis : venus d'Italie, de France, d'Allemagne et même de Russie et de Chine, certains étaient franchement dangereux. Mais il était plutôt fier de les faire admirer aux jumeaux. Albus était enchanté de découvrir tant de merveilles : il se promit de commencer au plus tôt une collection de curiosités magiques. Même si certains objets ne servaient à rien, ils étaient toujours fascinants.

Albus ne vit presque pas Mr Prince. Très discret, le maître des lieux passait ses journées dans son bureau, à régler ses affaires. Quand il apparaissait, il était très rare de l'entendre parler. Il écoutait plutôt les discours de son épouse, toujours prête à raconter mille anecdotes piquantes de la vie magique en Italie. Albus comprit que son ami Édouard avait hérité du calme inébranlable de son père.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le 31 décembre, la famille Weasley vint les rejoindre. La journée fut épouvantable, du moins, d'après les réflexions des elfes de maison. Jamais la vieille demeure des Prince n'avait connu tant de désordre et d'agitation, tant de cris et de rires, tant de refrains chantés très forts et très faux (ça, c'était la spécialité d'Albus).

Albus n'eut pas le temps de jeter un seul coup d'œil aux merveilleux grimoires qui avaient enchanté l'enfance d'Édouard. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas été réunis depuis une éternité, et ils avaient bien autre chose à faire que lire…

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'embarqua dans les voitures à cheval des Prince et des Weasley pour aller au concert du Nouvel An. Le Grand Théâtre du Chemin de Traverse faisait piètre effet à côté des belles salles modernes que construisaient partout les Moldus. D'ailleurs, la mode musicale chez les sorciers aurait fait rire n'importe quel Moldu cultivé, tant elle était rustique et archaïque. Mais personne dans le groupe joyeux et bavard ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il n'y avait là aucun habitué des opéras ou des orchestres philharmoniques.

— Le Grand Théâtre date de 1637, expliqua Mr Prince, qui appréciait l'attention qu'Albus portait à toutes les informations historiques qu'il pouvait recueillir. C'est l'œuvre de notre premier dramaturge sorcier, Puck Prewett. Il était déprimé depuis la mort de son ami William et sa femme a eu l'idée de lui faire écrire des pièces réservées à un public de sorciers. Et comme tous les théâtres moldus ont fermé en 1642, celui du Chemin de Traverse n'a pas eu de mal à attirer les foules !

Albus était tout excité (ce qui, à vrai dire, ne changeait pas grand-chose à son comportement). Il ne pensait pas qu'un chanteur, même le meilleur qui fût au monde, pouvait égaler le charme inouï de la voix d'Altaïr Black, mais il espérait vivre une soirée mémorable et découvrir de merveilleuses musiques. De plus, le concert devait s'achever par un bal et Albus en était ravi, car il adorait danser. Il craignait bien un peu que son interprétation plutôt libre des danses folkloriques traditionnelles ne cadre pas exactement avec le type de soirée auquel il se rendait, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser arrêter pour si peu !

Les tenues que portaient les Dumbledore leur venaient de la gentillesse de Mrs Prince. Celle-ci avait insisté pour que les jumeaux revêtent de vieilles robes de soirée d'Édouard, que Mrs Fudge, gouvernante et lingère des Prince, s'était empressée d'arranger à la dernière mode de Londres. Mrs Prince avait aussi passé une de ses toilettes à Granny, très embarrassée de tant d'honneurs. Bref, jamais l'humble famille de la vieille dame n'avait été aussi chic.

— C'est Mrs Rogue qui serait bien étonnée si elle nous voyait, hein ? avait glissé Albus à sa grand-mère.

— T'en fais pas, Albus, elle nous trouv'rait pour sûr trop excentriques et dirait qu'nous sommes ben incapables d'lui arriver à la ch'ville !

— Excentriques ? s'étonna le petit garçon. Je nous trouve très élégants, moi !

Les couleurs chatoyantes et leurs mariages plus ou moins heureux plaisaient beaucoup au jeune sorcier. Peu lui importait que l'habitude fût désormais passée à l'habit noir pour les messieurs ! Il appréciait infiniment l'arriération vestimentaire du monde magique car elle lui permettait d'arborer des étoffes étincelantes qui reflétaient parfaitement sa joie de vivre.

Ils s'installèrent dans une loge privée du théâtre. Celui-ci était construit sur le modèle du théâtre moldu du Globe, tout en rond et tout en bois. De sa place, Albus avait une excellente vue sur la loge occupée par la famille Black. À sa grande surprise, il ne put apercevoir ni Altaïr ni Sirius. Pourtant, la présence des autres enfants du directeur et de son épouse tendait à indiquer qu'eux aussi étaient venus au complet ; et si Albus pouvait imaginer qu'Altaïr, punie, avait été privée de concert, il était impossible de supposer que Sirius avait pu subir un tel sort.

En posant les yeux sur la galerie où se tenait l'orchestre, le petit garçon fut fasciné. Les musiciens étaient en train d'accorder leurs instruments et les sons qui montaient jusqu'au public n'avaient rien de très harmonieux. Mais ce désordre paraissait avoir un sens pour les instrumentistes, qui échangeaient des froncements de sourcils ou des hochements de tête satisfaits. Albus n'y comprenait rien et se sentait très impressionné.

Enfin, le silence se fit, les lumières furent baissées, et les chanteurs parurent sur la scène.

Et soudain, Albus Dumbledore fut sûr d'être mort. Car comment expliquer autrement le sentiment qu'il avait de se trouver au Paradis ? Les instruments de musique, si disharmonieux un moment plus tôt, émettaient désormais des sons d'une pureté inégalable et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Les voix des chanteurs se mêlaient avec bonheur à la musique et l'ensemble dépassait de loin tout ce qu'Albus connaissait. Il n'était pas possible que tant de magie existât sur terre. Oui, certainement, il était mort. Mais très franchement, il s'en contrefichait : du moment que cette musique divine continuerait à lui parvenir aux oreilles, l'endroit où il se trouvait lui était bien égal.

Le chœur se tut et seuls les instruments retentirent. Albus était toujours aux anges. Soudain, une petite chanteuse s'avança sur la scène, l'air un peu timide. Elle promena son regard sur le public un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche.

—_ Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman,  
Ce qui cause mon tourment ?  
Depuis que j'ai vu Sylvandre  
Me regarder d'un air tendre,  
Mon cœur dit à chaque instant :  
« Peut-on vivre sans amant ? »_

Albus se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas été au Paradis dès le début du concert. C'était maintenant, en écoutant la voix cristalline de la cantatrice, qu'il l'avait atteint. Mais lorsque les yeux de la jeune sorcière croisèrent les siens, son émotion crût encore : il venait de reconnaître Altaïr Black !

Quant à la petite, ayant aperçu la figure amicale d'Albus, et son expression d'intense ravissement, elle y trouva une source de réconfort. Pour lui, qui était son ami et qui semblait tant aimer la musique, elle chanta mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. À vrai dire, pour Albus, qui avait déjà atteint une extase presque parfaite, la différence ne fut guère perceptible. Pour les Black non plus, eux qui n'avait aucun goût particulier pour la musique mais qui considéraient que c'était une obligation pour une jeune fille accomplie comme devait l'être toute demoiselle Black. Maggie Dumbledore devina tout de suite l'identité de la chanteuse en jetant un coup d'œil à Albus et trouva que son petit-fils avait très bon goût, même si la délicate enfant lui parut un peu trop pâlichonne et maigrelette.

—_ L'autre jour dans un bosquet,  
De fleurs, il fit un bouquet :  
Il en para ma houlette,  
Me disant : « Belle brunette,  
Flore est moins belle que toi,  
L'Amour, moins tendre que moi. »_

Bilius Weasley ne manqua pas de remarquer l'échange de regards entre son neveu et la jeune Altaïr, et soupira, en pensant à tous les problèmes que ces deux malheureux allaient s'attirer. Et puis, malgré tout, Altaïr était une Black, et on ne pouvait pas se fier aux Black. Il craignait de fortes déconvenues pour son joyeux neveu.

—_ Je rougis et par malheur,  
Un soupir trahit mon cœur.  
Le cruel avec adresse  
Profita de ma faiblesse :  
Hélas, Maman, un faux pas  
Me fit tomber dans ses bras._

Abelforth songeait gravement qu'Albus n'aurait pas la partie facile car personne à Poudlard ne verrait d'un bon œil son amitié avec la nièce du directeur. Édouard admirait grandement Altaïr : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son talent et il se demandait où elle trouvait le temps de répéter à l'école. Quel dommage qu'elle fût une Black et une Serpentard !

Mrs Prince, le regard calculateur, se demandait si cette charmante enfant serait un bon parti pour son fils.

—_ Je n'avais pour tout soutien  
Que ma houlette et mon chien.  
Amour, voulant ma défaite,  
__Écarta __chien et houlette.  
Ah, qu'on goûte de douceur,  
Quand l'Amour prend soin d'un cœur !_

Ron Weasley bâilla. Au diable la musique ! Il préférait de loin un bon match de Quidditch…

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Les différentes parties du concert se succédèrent. Albus apprécia chacune d'elles mais, en toute objectivité, il ne put s'empêcher de considérer que les solos d'Altaïr étaient bien meilleurs que le reste. Elle en avait chanté trois, et d'après la façon dont elle le regardait, il avait l'impression que c'était particulièrement pour lui qu'elle chantait. Il était si heureux qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots pour exprimer son bonheur, et des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Le morceau le moins réussi, toujours en toute objectivité, bien sûr, fut le dernier. Il s'agissait d'un solo instrumental, joué par un fort mauvais musicien. Et non, ce n'était pas parce que ledit musicien avait pour nom Sirius Black qu'Albus pensait cela. Aucun rapport ! Il n'avait simplement aucune raison d'apprécier les grincements désagréables du violon de son cousin et ennemi juré.

— C'est fini ? demanda Ron en bâillant lorsque ses voisins commencèrent à se lever.

— C'est fini, espèce de marmotte ! confirma Édouard en riant. Allez, debout, maintenant, on va danser !

Albus leur jeta un regard étonné et attristé : comment son ami avait-il pu dormir au lieu de profiter d'un moment aussi divin ? C'était incompréhensible. Mais dans la cohue qui suivit la fin du concert, il n'eut guère l'occasion de le lui faire remarquer.

Peu à peu, le public envahit le parterre, tandis que les musiciens se resserraient sur la scène. Bientôt, tout le monde commença à danser. Les quadrilles endiablés se succédaient rapidement et Albus ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les bals sorciers étaient assez différents de ce qu'il connaissait. D'abord, les sorciers n'avaient pas encore intégré les danses en couple, comme la valse si à la mode parmi les Moldus. Même le petit peuple de Snape savait désormais suivre les trois temps ! Le répertoire des sorciers ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup évolué depuis l'époque de Charles Ier, en fait. Albus n'ignorait pas qu'avec la guerre civile et l'établissement du régime de Cromwell, les sorciers avaient vraiment commencé à s'éloigner des Moldus, jusqu'à élaborer le Code international du Secret magique, en 1692. Depuis, les innovations moldues pouvaient mettre longtemps avant d'être connues, et apparemment, en matière de danse, le monde magique ne se souciait guère d'être à la page.

Cependant, l'usage de la magie rendait certains pas particulièrement acrobatiques et certaines figures très étonnantes. Et le léger désordre qu'affectionnaient les sorciers rendait l'ensemble un peu anarchique et très amusant.

L'avantage considérable, c'était qu'Albus pouvait mine de rien se glisser dans les groupes qui se livraient aux danses les moins sophistiquées, et se rapprocher ainsi d'Altaïr. Celle-ci, assise sagement sur une chaise aux côtés de son oncle, écoutait les compliments que nombre de sorciers venaient lui faire, ainsi qu'à Sirius. À vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux se souciaient de la musique et du chant comme de leur premier _Lumos_, mais ils désiraient cultiver de bons rapports avec le directeur de Poudlard. Sirius était ravi de se voir aussi chaleureusement félicité, alors que sa cousine cherchait surtout à observer discrètement les danseurs. De temps à autre, elle parvenait à échanger un regard avec Albus. Voir son ami si heureux, si éclatant d'un bonheur sans mélange, c'était pour la petite fille une grande source de réconfort. Les Black plaçaient la retenue et le flegme au-dessus de tout et jamais Altaïr n'avait eu le droit d'exprimer librement ses sentiments. Jusqu'ici, le chant avait été son seul exutoire. Dans l'univers morne où on la faisait vivre, la joyeuse franchise d'Albus était merveilleusement rafraîchissante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! cria Ron à l'oreille de son cousin.

— Oui ! C'est le meilleur bal que j'aie jamais vu ! répondit Albus, le regard toujours fixé sur Altaïr.

Mrs Prince s'empressa elle aussi d'aller saluer le directeur et sa famille. Elle méprisait cordialement Euryale, pimbêche sans grâce et sans subtilité à son goût, et trouvait les prétentions de ce parvenu de Phinéas ridicules. Sa famille à elle, les Galigaï, remontait plusieurs siècles plus tôt que les Black. La soi-disant noblesse des sorciers britanniques de sang pur la faisait donc rire. Et puis, en Italie, les mages ne craignaient pas les Moldus. Ils savaient comment se mêler à eux sans se faire repérer, comment exploiter les rivalités qui avaient longtemps divisé les États et les cités de la péninsule. L'incapacité à établir des relations normales avec les Moldus que manifestaient ces Anglais bornés lui paraissait absurde.

Mais, en bonne mère, elle espérait que son fils ferait un mariage avantageux, et les Black, comme les Prince, occupaient une position proéminente dans la société magique du Royaume-Uni. Elle savait que malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, ils pourraient se montrer favorables à une alliance entre les deux familles. Mrs Prince ne doutait pas que leur sens des affaires finirait par l'emporter. Que valent les positions idéologiques face aux questions de prestige et de fortune ?

La petite Altaïr conviendrait certainement mieux qu'une des filles de Phinéas, cependant. Elle paraissait plus douce et plus ouverte que les enfants du directeur, élevés dans l'arrogance et la certitude de leur supériorité.

— Votre famille tout entière montre un talent remarquable pour la musique, mon cher Phinéas, commença-t-elle.

— Sirius a toujours été doué en tout ce qu'il faisait, se contenta de répondre le directeur. C'est un Black en tout point digne de ses aïeux.

— Sans doute, dit poliment Mrs Prince. Votre nièce fait elle aussi honneur à sa famille et à son éducation.

— Peuh ! intervint Mrs Black. Le professeur Lovegood a eu beaucoup de peine pour réussir à en tirer quelque chose. Quand mes chères petites seront en âge de paraître sur scène, nous aurons un spectacle de bien meilleure qualité.

Mrs Prince pinça les lèvres en jetant un regard dubitatif sur les filles de Phinéas. L'aînée promettait de devenir le portrait craché de sa mère. La plus jeune arborait un air absent qui pouvait faire douter de ses capacités mentales. Non, décidément, la jeune Altaïr l'emportait de loin sur ses cousines !

Elle ne tarda pas à aller retrouver Bilius Weasley et Mrs Dumbledore, restés à l'écart. Bilius évitait de parler à sa sœur quand il le pouvait et la vieille dame moldue avait compris que le directeur de Poudlard ne portait pas les jumeaux dans son cœur. Maggie craignait de commettre un impair si jamais elle lui adressait la parole et elle se disait que ses petits-fils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec ce professeur Black. Elle avait observé de loin la petite Altaïr, s'étonnant qu'Albus fût conquis par une jeune fille si calme et si réservée. Maggie aurait cru qu'il s'attacherait spontanément plutôt à de jolies sorcières vives et rieuses, comme lui.

Lorsque les Prince et leurs invités regagnèrent leurs voitures pour rentrer à la maison, la nuit était bien avancée. Les enfants tombaient de sommeil, et même Albus était à moitié endormi, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à fredonner. Heureusement pour lui, il chantait si faux que personne ne reconnut la première chanson qu'avait entonnée Altaïr…

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le lendemain de cette fête mémorable, Albus s'isola dans la bibliothèque, un gros volume sur les genoux. Il s'agissait des contes sur les fondateurs dont Édouard lui avait parlé. Le jeune sorcier tourna rapidement les pages, à la recherche de la fameuse « légende des Héritiers » et de l'histoire de Mordred le Maudit. Ayant enfin découvert le début de ce récit qui promettait d'être fascinant et très instructif, il se pencha sur le grimoire, avide d'apprendre ce qui préoccupait tant le professeur Flamel et Madame Potter.

* * *

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agissait bien d'un nouveau chapitre des_ Chaussettes de Dumbledore_ ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de rappeler le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre : j'aurais trop honte de ma lenteur... Disons simplement que nous ne savions en ce temps-là presque rien sur la jeunesse d'Albus..._

_Cette fic est donc désormais incompatible avec le récit de Rowling. Néanmoins, elle suivra son cours ; il faut dire que la fin en est prévue depuis quasiment le premier chapitre (même si j'hésitais un peu). Je vous promets d'aller au bout, mais je n'ose rien dire pour le temps que cela me prendra..._

_Au fait, n'oublions pas les petites notes savantes qui n'intéressent personne (sauf moi) : "l'ami William" (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas reconnu) est un célèbre Moldu anglais des XVIe-XVIIe siècles très réputé pour ses pièces de théâtre ; bien, vous savez donc qui c'est et sachez simplement que Puck est un des personnages qu'il met en scène. La date de 1642 pour l'interdiction des théâtres dans le Royaume-Uni est authentique : cette mesure est due à l'influence de protestants fort austères qui considéraient le théâtre comme un lieu de dépravation._

_Quant à la chanson que chante Altaïr, vous en avez ici la version "authentique" de pastorale du XVIIIe siècle (enfin, telle que Gotlib et Goscinny l'ont transmise dans les _Dingodossiers,_ que vous avez intérêt à vous procurer d'urgence si ce n'est déjà fait). La version moderne, qui parle de bonbons et de raison, est plus connue en général._

_Aurez-vous la bonté de me laisser un petit mot, histoire de me prouver que malgré le temps écoulé, cette histoire a encore un public ?_


End file.
